Cianuro
by Freederth
Summary: [RyuxMegu] Dan Morihiko llama a los chicos de la sección Q para asignarles un caso 'real', como lo llama él. Y por qué caso real? Estarán detrás de un psicópata en serie. Megu es quien más peligra ahora...
1. Capítulo 1: Asignarnos un caso real?

**A/N: Por fin seré feliz y daré a conocer mi verdadera afición no-entendida: RyuxMegu xD pobrechita yo, nadie me comprende.**

**Ejem... poniéndome seria, este fic no lo recomiendo para los peques, y los que conocen los fics oscuros que siempre hago, pueden afirmar eso. Miren, voy a ser clara, hay LEMON y el crimen que salió de mi imaginación (sip, inventé todo relativo al crimen, cómo ven mi capacidad mental?) es demasiado fuerte: Psicópata en serie les dice algo?**

**DISCLAIMER: Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a esa compañía flayte llamada Pio... algo, me da lo mismo, total las historias por algo están en fanfiction y no en los mangas --U**

Capitulo 1: ¿Asignarnos un caso real?

_-¿Nos van a asignar un caso "real"?-_

En el salón de la sección Q, se oyó al unísono las voces de los jóvenes aspirantes a detectives quiénes mostraban un interés en saber lo que era este caso real, ya que hasta entonces ellos creían haber hecho trabajos reales.

- Profesor Dan -Ryu levantó su mano izquierda para pedir la palabra- A qué se refiere con "caso real"?

- Eh?! -Dan Morihiko frunció un ceño en desaprobación a la pregunta- Me temo que…

- Sí profesor! -Kyu no pudo esconder sus ansías- No se suponía que hemos tenido varios casos a cargo? Cómo es eso de "caso real"?

- Basta Kyu -Megu tocó el hombro del chico de pelo negro verdoso- Deja que el profesor Dan responda.

- Ah! -Kyu se disculpó haciendo reverencias- Perdóneme Profesor Dan, por favor prosiga.

- Gracias… Chicos… -Dan puso un careto serio- miren, voy a ser sinceros con ustedes.

En ese momento Kinta y Kazuma entraron de a prisa al salón de la sección Q, al ver al profesor, se disculparon y dieron sus explicaciones del por qué habían llegado tarde

- Discúlpenos profesor Dan por llegar a esta hora -ambos pronunciaron la frase a coro.

- Cállense -el profesor Tatsumi exclamó- Dejen hablar al director.

- Gracias Tatsumi -Dan prosiguió- miren, en esta ocasión, van detrás de un psicópata en serie y arriesgan su vida.

- Cómo?! -Kazuma exclamó- Y por qué pasó esto?

- Fue necesario -Dan se concentró- ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor, la policía no puede resolver ni un solo caso, el victimario lleva 3 victimas ya y nadie tiene rastros de éste.

- Entonces nos está diciendo que podemos morir? -Ryu preguntó envalentonado

- No exactamente -El profesor Dan dirigió su mirada a Megu- Megumi Minami, eres tú quien corre más peligro.

- No correrá peligro -Kyu sonrió levantándose de una- Más de alguna vez hemos pasado por situaciones difíciles con Megu y siempre hemos podido ponernos de pie nuevamente como equipo que somos.

- Buen punto Kyu -Ryu señaló- pero…

- No les aseguró nada! -Dan exclamó- Acaso no escucharon? Es un violador! No saben lo que puede hacerle a Megumi!

Todo se quedó en silencio, qué debían hacer? Arriesgar la vida de Megu por la carrera de detective? O arriesgar una vida entera como detective aun a costa de la vida de Megumi?

Era un caso difícil de resolver desde ya, nadie se dignaba a hablar, cada palabra podía traer graves consecuencias.

- Yo creo que… -Kinta sonrió con el dedo en alto- Debemos hacer abdominales y relajarnos bien, después podemos dar la respuesta. Dicen que una respuesta a presión es mala.

Tatsumi sonrió, esperaba esa clase de respuesta alentadora _'Bien hecho Tooyama!"_. Era la interferencia que todos necesitaban

Todos salieron de la oficina, dejando sólo al profesor Dan dentro de la sala esperando la respuesta de los chicos.

Megu estaba perpleja apoyada contra la pared, todo dependía de ella, si decidía que no quería arriesgar su vida, arruinaba el sueño de sus compañeros, en cambio si decía sí, nadie aseguraría bien que podía pasarle.

Ryu se acercó para tocarle el hombro a Megu en signo de apoyo, pero Kyu se le adelantó.

- Anímate Megu -Kyu sonrió a Megu- No te vamos a presionar para que digas sí, si no quieres, simplemente es no. No nos vamos a enojar, cierto chicos?

Kazuma y Kinta asintieron

- Yo sí quiero ir -Ryu exclamó- No me importa si van o no, pero por lo menos yo, sí quiero tomar el caso. Por más cruel que suene, es una oportunidad única!

- Ya basta, Ryu -Kyu le detuvo de seguir hablando- Piensa un poco en Megu, hay cosas más importantes que una exitosa carrera.

- Ni modo -Ryu refunfuñó molesto.

Volteó y se dirigió a la sala de clases de la sección Q.

- Y a ese que le pasa? -Kazuma le preguntó a Kyu

- No sé -Kyu respondió- No había actuado así desde que desmembramos Plutón. Repentinamente está actuando extraño.

Habían pasado unos años desde que todos habían entrado a la academia para ser detectives, habían tenido que pasar pruebas difíciles: habían destruido Plutón, capturado villanos, salvado victimas, encontrado gente desaparecida, pero por sobre todo, habían forjado lazos casi indestructibles de amistad.

Entonces, qué hacia distinto este caso, además de contar de asistencia forense, laboratorios para pruebas de ADN y toda la maquinaria? Un peligro real acaso?

- Deberías hablar con él, Kyu -Kinta se intrometió a la conversación- Ya sabes, eres su mejor amigo.

- Vale, iré a hablar con él -suspiró Kyu en signo de derrota.

- No te preocupes, Kyu -Megu le detuvo- Iré yo, ya que es un asunto entre él y yo.

Kyu asintió.

La chica salió de los pasillos del edificio principal de la academia y se encaminó hacia la mansión donde se dictaban las clases para los genios de la "Sección Q".

Entró a la sala, Ryu no estaba mirando hacia la entrada, por lo que no le vio.

- Ryu -llamó Megu haciendo que volteara a mirarle- si tú quieres ir, diré que sí.

- No te preocupes por eso -Ryu respondió levantándose de la silla y parándose frente a ella- No hablaba en serio cuando decía que tú no me importas.

- No, en serio -Megu le detuvo- Quieres tomar el caso?

Ryu se puso serio, repentinamente, le empujó hacia la pared. Megu sintió el contacto de su espalda contra la pared de madera.

- Acaso no me entendiste? -Ryu preguntó algo molesto- dije que si no quieres, no vamos.

- Pero tú quieres ir! -Megu exclamó- No quiero decir no, porque tú te entristecerás, por eso...

La boca de Ryu le detuvo, nunca antes había soñado con algo parecido, Ryu le había besado... Ahora que lo pensaba, Ryu había cambiado bastante desde la entrada a la academia y más aún, desde que desmantelaran Plutón. Sus ojos eran más expresivos y profundos, su pelo se había oscurecido un poco, había crecido bastante -al igual que Kyu- al ojo 1,80. Aun que Kintaro seguía siendo el más alto; había algo que no había cambiado para nada, y era que él era el poseedor de una misteriosa belleza que atontaba a cualquiera.

- Qué ruidosa eres -Ryu apartó su cabeza- la verdad es que no quería llegar tan lejos.

- Me besaste?-

- Sí, algo así -Ryu sonrió, la verdad era que a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido, cada vez que Ryu sonreía, parecía la primera vez y una llama quemaba su pecho.

- Ya lo decidí, digas lo que digas -dijo Megu

- Esa es la actitud, Megu -llegó Kyu con los demás.

- Y yo junto a Kyu -comenzó Ryu- estaremos aquí para protegerte, recuerda que hicimos una promesa, verdad Kyu?

- Eh? -Kyu se rascó la cabeza- pero eso fue hace tanto tiempo, que ya ni recuerdo porqué había sido.

- Aún así -Ryu movió la cabeza- no pusimos plazo de finalización para la promesa.

- Tienes razón Ryu!-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Golpearon la puerta de la oficina de Dan Morihiko, los estudiantes entraron con calma pero aún ansiosos por saber que decidiría Megu.

-Bien chicos -dijo el ex detective- ¿qué decidieron?

- Profesor Dan -Megu respondía por todos- IREMOS!

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**Qué les pareció? Sí? No? Tal vez? Un fiasco? Espectacular? Devuélvanme el dinero? Tienen la palabra.**

**Ah! Y recuerden..**

**EL CASO LO INVENTÉ YO, DENME EL CRÉDITO A MÍ Y A NADIE MÁS QUE A MÍ.**

**Toda circunstancia o personajes vivos y/o muertos son solo producto de mi imaginación y no tienen que ver con la vida real.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Empezando a movernos

**Bien, no espero que esta historia sea muy famosa ya que no es mucha la gente que lee fanfics de Escuela de Detectives y menos un RyuxMegu. Igual, habría sido un desperdicio de tiempo el haber investigado tanto acerca del: Cianuro, ácido sulfúrico y otras moléculas. Además de mi investigación privada de crímenes, 'modus operandis' básicos, etc.**

**Thanks for the rewiews blankpotter, Carolina Walker and Camila Escobar, the most fauthful reviewers I have! I love you all! xP**

**y como en todos los fics, no solo los míos, las **_kursivas _**o son canciones, o son pensamientos, vale? después no anden preguntando si Megu dijo esto, si dijo esto otro, por favor lean los Author Note**

Capítulo 2: Empezando a movernos

"Estamos listos?" Kinta levantó sus brazos tocando el cielo con las manos, dándole un aire de aventura.

"Así parece" Megu miró alrededor.

Las maletas de cada uno estaban amontonadas, no habían pensado que tomaría tiempo; por lo que, llevaron ropa ligera. Mala opción en sí: ropa ligera, sí; pero poca, no.

Era una extensa investigación para llevar a cabo y había que dormir y comer bien para poder resolver cada enigma.

Megu miraba a Ryu con cierto nerviosismo, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho él ayer, nunca antes se había comportado tan tierno, tan romántico, tan galán, tan… humano…

Ryu no pudo no notar la mirada penetrante de Megumi, era demasiado evidente que tenía sus ojos sobre él, hasta un murciélago lo habría notado.

"Qué pasa Megu?" Ryu le arrinconó disimuladamente, apoyando su brazo al lado de la cara de Megu "Hay algo en mi cara?"

"No, no me pasa nada" dijo Megu agitando sus manos y sonrojándose con fuerzas "Es sólo que... _no sé cómo puede actuar como si nada hubiese pasado_"

"Sólo que... ¿qué?" preguntó Ryu con una sonrisa seductora.

"Sólo pensaba que te veías bien hoy" Megu sorprendida por su respuesta, se tapó la boca, sonrojándose más aun.

Ryu sonrió más, había sacado las frases que él deseaba de la boca de Megu, ella estaba confundida, por qué había dicho eso? No fue capaz de decirle que estaba nerviosa aún por el beso que le había dado ayer. Era comprensible, no es tan fácil aparecer frente a alguien que repentinamente te besa sin razón alguna y luego mirarle como si nada hubiese pasado, o sea, era sólo una chica.

"Megu" susurró Ryu al oído de Megumi "tú también... hoy"

Ya que tenía la boca cerca de su oreja, la apretó con fuerzas entre sus labios, mordió con suavidad el lóbulo de ésta, -con cuidado- para que a Megu no le doliera y no gritara. Megu estaba paralizada, cómo era capaz de hacer arder su cuerpo dos días seguidos? _'Realmente eres lo peor, Ryu' _se decía a sí misma. Ryu bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de Megu, abrió la boca para lamer el cuello de la chica, gimió levemente.

"Qué pasa Megu?" preguntó Ryu "si gimes así, harás que pierda el control"

"Por qué haces esto, Ryu?" replicó Megu "nunca antes te habías comportado así"

Ryu miró a los ojos de Megu con una expresión de reproche, pero no abrió su boca, simplemente succionó el cuello de la joven, esta vez sin cuidado. Bajó más su boca y mordió el escote de la blusa de Megumi, sus manos presionaron las de ella contra la pared, impidiendo que las moviera.

Volvió a levantar la boca y la dirigió hacia los labios de Megu.

"Basta!" gimió Megumi cautelando el volumen.

En ese momento Kyu entró a la habitación y vio a ambos en mala posición: Megu contra la pared, Ryu restringiendo sus movimientos y la blusa de la chica un poco corrida. Claro que Kyu seguía siendo un niño en el fondo, por lo que no sospechó que algo no andaba bien.

"Eh... interrumpo algo importante?" preguntó Kyu con natural inocencia.

"No para nada, Kyu" respondió Megumi casi con un tono de excusa, aprovechando la oportunidad para escaparse de Ryu.

"Me parece bien" sonrió el chico de pelo negro "ya que partimos ahora a Okinawa."

"Estás bien informado parece, Kyu" Ryu se movió de la esquina y se dirigió a la puerta "bueno, supongo que no queda nada más que hacer que llevar las maletas al tren."

"Eso no será necesario, Ryu" agregó Kyu "Kazuma nos prestó el jet privado, así que podemos llevar maletas sin preocuparnos por perderlas."

"Genial" dijo Ryu sin demasiado ánimo.

Kyu y Megumi miraron a Ryu, Kyu no entendía el por qué de su actitud. Megumi, por otro lado, sabía perfectamente que no estaba a gusto ya que le habían arrebatado una oportunidad con Megu.

Kinta ya estaba metiendo las maletas al jet, Ryu no tardó demasiado en llegar hacia el lugar así que pronto ya estaba con Kintaro llevando las maletas al transporte.

Pronto ya estaban todas las pertenencias de cada uno en el jet, subieron los cinco al avión y se dirigieron a la ciudad de los hechos.

Estaban bastante callados todos durante el viaje, hasta que Ryu fue al baño, o pretendió ir por lo menos. Al ver que no regresaba, fue Kyu a buscarle pero falló en encontrarle. Megu se rió del joven por su poca capacidad de búsqueda.

"Vaya Vaya" dijo Megumi derrotada "parece que tendré que ir yo."

Caminó hacia el baño y entró, al no ver a Ryu se dirigió hacia la puerta del baño, en ese instante sintió un brazo que le tiraba, impidiendo que se fuera. El chico empujó a la joven dentro del baño y cerró con llave. Megu comenzó a asustarse _'Irá a hacer lo mismo de antes?',_ cerró los ojos con fuerzas y cruzó los brazos en signo de protección.

"Yo..." comenzó Ryu pareciendo disculparse "lo siento, de verdad no quería forzarte."

"Eh?"

"Lo que oyes" respondió el chico de pelo azulado "no quiero que pienses que me convertí en un pervertido y que no pienso en tus sentimientos."

"Es que eres tan bonita y dulce, cuando te miro, no sé, pierdo el control y me gustaría hacerte mía." Agregó Ryu sonrojándose **(A/N: Imaginen a ese tipo "cero expresión" poniéndose rojito, ¡que tierno!"**

"Dilo" provocó Megumi, queriendo sacarles palabras al joven

"Lo que quiero decir es que..." vaciló un momento, pero guardó la compostura "... me gustas, Megu"

"A mí... " Megu comenzó temblorosa

"No es necesario que me respondas de inmediato" interrumpió Ryu "respóndeme cuando finalicemos el caso, vale?"

"Gracias Ryu" Megu le abrazó con suavidad.

Salieron del baño, todos sonrieron al verles llegar, sobre todo Kinta y Kazuma que comenzaron a burlarse de Kyu y a intercambiar dinero –apostando-.

Se hizo corto el viaje, pronto ya estaban en Okinawa, era imposible no reconocer la ciudad. Megu instantáneamente miró la playa y exclamó que era increíble como se veía el mar.

Ryu comenzó a reír, siempre que lo hacía todos volteaban, por más poco común que se les hacía, tenía una sonrisa bastante bella.

"Tontita" Ryu le tocó la cabeza a Megu "vinimos a investigar un caso, no a asombrarnos con las olas, el mar, los bikinis, el sol..."

Repentinamente todos les estaban mirando, se echaron a reír cuando oyeron a Ryu fantaseando mientras reprochaba a Megumi, sobre todo la forma en la que dijo 'bikinis' les había parecido entretenida, digna para grabarla y luego reírse a diario.

"Qué tal si vamos a la estación de policías que nos dijeron?" Kazuma puso seriedad "Recuerden a lo que venimos, cuando terminemos en cambio podríamos..."

"Pervertido!" dijeron a coro los del equipo, haciendo que Kazuma se sonrojara.

Caminaron en círculos intentando encontrar la estación de policías a la que les habían mandado. Kazuma se fastidió e hizo a todos entrar a un bar a beber algo mientras él se descargaba los mapas de Okinawa desde Google earth, Ryu se sentó frente a Megu, ella no pudo evitar el notar su mirada, pero prefirió mirar su jugo con hielo en vez de fijar su vista en los ojos de Ryu.

Kyu miraba extrañado a los dos jóvenes, por un lado Ryu miraba a Megu a la cara sin disimular que desviaba la mirada a veces.

"Megu" Kyu llamó a Megu, ésta se asustó y botó el jugo.

"Frío" dijo Megu "que tonta soy"

"Perdón Megu" exclamó Kyu "ve al baño y sécate, Ryu, ya que se llevan bastante bien ambos, acompáñale"

"Vale, yo la protegeré"

Caminaron al baño más cercano, entraron los dos, la blusa de Megu se había mojado por completo, de hecho el vaso había caído sobre ella, no se había caído solo el interior.

"Megu" dijo Ryu volteando para quedar de espalda a ella "Quítate la blusa"

"Qué?" exclamó Megu rojísima "de qué estás hablando?"

"Toma" dijo Ryu quitándose la suya. "descuida, no voy a mirarte"

Megu levantó los brazos y se quitó la blusa obedientemente, cogió la de Ryu y se la puso.

"Ya estoy lista, me queda un poco grande, pero por ahora" dijo Megu en tono de agradecimiento "Y tú Ryu? Que harás?"

"Quedarme así" sonrió Ryu a Megu, abriendo la puerta.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa, Kazuma estaba sonriendo porque había podido ubicar la estación de policías.

"Lo mejor es que vayamos mañana sí" dijo Kinta "se está poniendo tarde y tengo hambre."

"Sí" dijo Kyu "vamos al hotel"

**Al otro día...**

Megu se levantó con una sonrisa, parecía que sería un buen día hoy... hasta que vio que seguía con la blusa de Ryu, cómo había llegado a su cama? Ni idea. Se puso ropa y cuando salió de la habitación y se encontró con Ryu, inmediatamente se sonrojó.

"Eh..." tiritó un segundo "Hola Ryu"

"Tu blusa" Ryu le entregó la blusa a Megu y volteó "ya está limpia y seca."

Megumi miró como se cerraba la puerta y abrazó suavemente la blusita que le había entregado Ryu recién.

Salió de la habitación, al parecer era la segunda en despertar, solo estaban Ryu y ella en el living-room.

"Se demoran demasiado" suspiró Megu "por qué no los levantas, Ryu?"

"Vale"

Se escucharon unos ruidos y luego aparecieron uno a uno los chicos: primero salió Ryu, luego Kinta en paños menores persiguiendo a Ryu y luego los demás chicos. Una vez que estaban listos, salieron en fila siguiendo a Kazuma.

Caminaron un rato a la ciega de Kazuma, hasta que llegaron a un gran edificio y éste se detuvo repentinamente.

"Aquí es"

La sección Q completa estaba atónita, no era una estación de policías como donde les habían mandado y quizás por eso no lo habían encontrado la primera vez. El gran edificio era un centro de criminalística e investigación forense.

Entraron al edificio y de inmediato les cerraron el paso unos guardias fornidos y armados hasta por debajo de las orejas.

"No se admiten niños exploradores" exclamó uno de los guardias.

"Parece que tendremos que utilizar la 'magia', vamos todos" respondió Kyu sacando la libreta de la academia.

"Oh, perdonen chicos" dijeron a coro los guardias "por favor pasen."

Adentro el centro de investigación era más impresionante aun; habían químicos por doquier, detectives profesionales haciendo pruebas con cadáveres, científicos analizando las composiciones de los cuerpos y bioquímicos haciendo pruebas de concordancia de ADN.

"Sugooiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!" exclamó Megu emocionadísima, sus ojos casi se le salían.

"Ustedes deben ser los aspirantes cualificados de la academia de Dan" se acercó un forense por detrás de ellos, Ryu asintió con la cabeza "bien me parece, ya los íbamos a volver a llamar... estaban tardando"

"Lo que pasó es que nos dieron mal la dirección así que tuvimos que investigarlo nosotros mismos" respondió Kazuma.

"Buen trabajo con la prueba de admisión" se echó a reír un detective que llegó desde la oficina "queríamos saber si realmente eran buenos, así que les dimos una pequeña dificultad y mandamos mal la dirección deliberadamente."

"Esa me parece una mala broma" dijo Kinta intentando disimular.

"Sip" respondió el científico "es que Haru es un bromista, pero ni imaginan lo bueno que es con las Escenas Del Crimen." **(A/N: No es que yo me equivocara, lo que pasa es que "escena del crimen" en un nombre y no se varía.)**

"Genial" exclamó Kyu "por fin alguien que me comprende."

Repentinamente el detective se puso serio y les hizo una seña para entrar a su oficina, les ofreció sentarse, pero prefirieron quedarse de pie. Desde su sillón de cuero el detective buscaba los papeles. Sacó una carpeta donde estaba archivado "Psicópata, homicidio y violación planificada", se las pasó a los chicos.

"Aquí tienen chicos" dijo mientras doblaba los brazos para apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano "Ahí está el análisis del primer crimen"

"Esto es horrible" exclamó Kyu, pasándole a Ryu la carpeta.

"Sí, es grotesco" dijo en respuesta Ryu, evitando leer los detalles "ahora sé por qué el profesor Dan no quería dejarnos venir"

"Es un violador y asesino?" Ryu y Kyu no se percataron de la mirada de Megu sobre las hojas.

"No te preocupes por tu seguridad" dijo Kyu intentando calmar a la chica.

"Cómo quieres que no me preocupe?!" exclamó Megu

"Basta, yo lo haré" dijo Ryu, tomando la mano de Megumi y sonriendo tiernamente. "Yo te protegeré con mi vida"

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.n**

**.i**

**.s**

**Fin del capitulo 2, queda mucho por pasar, ha sido realmente complicado hacer las escenas de amor entremedio, así que pondré mucho de mí para lograr madurar literariamente.**

**Gracias por su apoyo**

**R&R, besos**

**Y bye.**


	3. Capitulo 3: Buscando las pistas

**Okey...!!**

**Por fin esta 'chiquilla' se pone en marcha nuevamente, perdón por la espera, mis estudios han estado tediosos. Ha sido bastante difícil comenzar a escribir, de hecho, sólo he tenido tiempo para escribir "Himitsu Koibito" -ya que lo tengo en cuaderno ******** jeje- pero ahora que estoy en cama enferma, aprovecho para continuar, ya que mis predicciones fueron muy contrarias a los resultados (nunca pensé que sería exitoso el fic xD yippie!!) Así que intentaré dar –como siempre- lo mejor de mí.**

**Mis más cordiales a mis lectores "el negro", mis fieles "hielito" y "cold", "mai shirane", "no me acuerdo que iba a po...", "no sé y no importa", mi fielísimo "blank potter", "kirara" que recién se viene incorporando al elenco, y la última, pero no por eso menos importante "camilitra"-neechan.**

**Si alguien no quedó en la lista, discúlpenme y tienen TODO el derecho de flamearme xD jaja, noooooo plis!! Flames no! waaaaaaaaaa.**

**Bueno chicos... tanto que me han hinchado los óvulos... jaja. Neee, empezaré en breve ******

**Aprovecho de decir lo que quiera, total nadie lee estas partes... Disclaimer: Si Tantei Gakuen Q fuera mío, ¿haría este estúpido fic?, ¿Seguiría viviendo bajo el puente con laptop?, ¿Arrancaría de los ladrones que me lo quieren quitar?**

**Pues, ahí tienen, ¡NO ES MÍO! ******

Capítulo 3: ¡En busca de las Pistas!

"¿De veras harías eso por mí?" Preguntó Megumi emocionadísima, hasta más no poder sonrojarse.

"Claro que lo dice en serio, Megu" sonrió Kyu tocándole el hombro a la chica de bombas rosadas (me refiero a su pelo :D) "nunca rompería la promesa que hizo de protegerte."

"¿Cuál promesa?" murmuró Ryu, cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho "simplemente dije que la iba a proteger con mi vida, nada más..."

"¡Ay!" exclamó Kinta molestando a Ryu "parece un chico serio, pero la verdad es que el 'chico lindo' es tímido... lero-lero"

"Eh, jóvenes" el detective movió las manos para llamarles la atención "creo que no es momento de hacer bromas, vaya, el forense me dijo que no llamara a unos chicos."

Kinta se volvió hacia él, haciendo una leve reverencia, pidiendo perdón por su comportamiento nada adecuado para la situación. Ryu se les adelantó y se acercó al detective queriendo comenzar ya a trabajar.

"Señor... eh, detective?" Ryu llamó al hombre que los había solicitado, tocándole la espalda para que volteara a mirarle "tiene los detalles del crimen? No sé, ¿por lo menos me puede contar cómo encontraron el cuerpo?"

"Con gusto, señor Amakusa" comenzó a mover los archivos para buscar la carpeta indicada "mira, la verdad la persona que lo reportó fue un limpiador de calles, no resulta demasiado sospechoso, pero en esta clase de casos, nunca se sabe quién podría ser el criminal"

"¿Y detalles? Señor..." se inmiscuyó Kyu

"Yagami... Tamaki Yagami" respondió el detective "y el forense que siempre trabaja conmigo lleva por nombre Asami Shingo"

"Bueno señor Yagami, ¿tiene detalles?" insistió Kyu "cualquier cosa nos servirá."

"No se molesten en preguntarle a él" contestó Shingo, el forense "el que tiene los detalles acerca de los cuerpos soy yo y el que tiene más datos está por llegar en cualquier momento, siempre llega tarde, pero es realmente genial, por eso no lo hemos dado de 'baja' aún, ¡já!"

"Yo me encargo de los detalles de los cuerpos" exclamó Kinta "soy capaz de ver perros reventados sin sorprenderme"

"Vaya, no necesitaba tantos detalles" se rió el forense sacando las fotos "mira, aquí puedes observar los detalles."

Kinta se quedó perplejo, en la imagen, el cuerpo estaba entre dos paredes. Era un callejón sin salida, la mujer estaba desnuda y ensangrentada, la herida más notoria era la que iba desde su hombro hasta sus muslos: el corte había separado su cuerpo en dos partes. ¿Qué clase de persona sería capaz de algo tan grotesco y morboso? Nunca antes se habían encontrado con algo semejante. Sus piernas estaban amarradas a un poste de luz, un tubo de hierro estaba al lado de la victima, aparentemente había sido golpeada por este tubo, ya que se encontraba -notoriamente- doblado.

"¿Qué te pasa, Kinta?" Megu se acercó y vio las imágenes detalladas de la escena, se tapó la boca y sus ojos se abrieron más de lo común "es horrible."

"Shh" Ryu llegó por detrás y tapó los ojos de Megu "no te vas a acostumbrar nunca, pero por lo menos intenta hacer más llevadero el sentimiento. Recuerda que somos detectives y no nos debemos dejar vencer por el temor"

"Yo y Ryu trabajaremos con el líder Yagami" sonrió Kyu con su espontánea alegría "búscate con quien trabajar."

"Me gustaría trabajar en la sección del otro investigador, ese que mencionó el señor Asami" se calmó, alejando su mente de la imagen, pero su memoria fotográfica le jugaba en contra "creo que mi habilidad le será bastante útil."

"Entonces yo trabajaré en la sección de ADN" dijo con emoción Kazuma "sé bastante de pruebas y de cómo se hacen."

"Genial" Kyu exclamó "entonces ya estamos listos para comenzar a investigar, primero debemos ir a la escena del crimen."

Se volvieron a agrupar y caminaron los cinco chicos hacia la Escena de crimen, Yagami les indicó las direcciones; ya que él debía esperar por un camarada. Hizo una seña a uno de los de su equipo para que les acompañara por sí –por esas cosas de la vida- se perdían.

Cuando le vieron y Yagami lo presentó como Haru, todos le miraron, pero caminaron sin tener las intenciones de alargar su espera, querían llegar lo antes posible a la Escena.

"¿Te llamas Haru verdad?" Megu caminaba a su lado, intentando sacarle la mayor cantidad de información posible, parecía tener no más de veinticinco, pero algo en su mirada hacia lucir vejez.

"Sí, soy uno de los jefes de nuestro equipo."

"Cuándo dices equipo, ¿a quiénes te refieres?" Kyu aprovechó la oportunidad para saber quiénes y qué cualidades especiales poseían los miembros del equipo.

"A Tamaki Yagami, Shingo Asami, Moeko Genbu, Aoi Shiraniu, yo (Haru Oogami) y –finalmente- Shou Ikegami" hizo un corte mientras dejó de caminar unos segundos para quedarse de pie, todos se detuvieron para mirarle a los ojos "es un genio. Cuesta creer que sólo lleva dos años en el rubro, de seguro le adoraran."

"Debe ser increíble ese tipo" exclamó Kinta.

No se habló más. Caminaron varias cuadras hasta llegar a la estación del metro, en ese lugar, Haru les indicó que tren tomar para llegar a la destinación y subieron. Al cabo de una hora aproximadamente, llegaron al callejón, ese espacio entre la unión de dos edificios. Haru indicó a una persona que barría con el dedo índice, esperando que alguien entendiera el mensaje.

Kinta pareció olerlo, ya que antes de que Haru bajara el brazo, ya estaba interrogando al señor.

"Conque usted reportó a la joven muerta" Kinta abrió sus ojos un poco para mirarle de forma seria "Queríamos saber más. Somos los detectives encargados del caso."

"En eso estás en lo correcto, amigo" Haru llegó por detrás del joven sabueso "este es quien halló el cuerpo de la joven."

Antes de que siguieran hablando con el caballero que barría la calle, Haru les pidió retirarse para hablar una cosa pequeña.

"Amakusa-san" se dirigió a Ryu "haz que esperen, debo hablar una cosa pequeña con el señor."

Los chicos se pararon lo más lejos posible del barrendero y Haru. Miraron atentamente como el ingenio del detective hacía posible la hazaña de desenmarañar los misterios que estaban por resolver prontamente. Manteniendo esa atención, Kinta hizo un silbido, para que todos vieran que Haru ya estaba listo y les hacía señas. Era hora de hacer la examinación en vivo, en la oficina no conseguirían mucho. Entraron al callejón enseguida y se encontraron con Haru; que, apenas había dejado de hacer señas, había entrado.

"Bueno, me dijo que la había encontrado el miércoles aproximadamente a las 20 horas" volteó hacia los chicos para probarlos "¿qué nos da a entender eso?"

"Que es un psicópata de tipo planificador" Megu respondió en un rumor casi inaudible, bajando la mirada; aunque luego reafirmó su posición "sino, sería imposible cometer semejante crimen a esa hora."

"Estás en lo correcto" sonrió al ver que su plan resultaba de maravillas "¡qué bien que convencí a Yagami para poder traerles, sección Q."

Nadie sonrió, la respuesta que Megu dio era demasiado oscura. No habían trabajado antes con casos de esa magnitud, por eso, no podían sonreír por un acierto; debían armar los rompecabezas con los aciertos y errores. Algo así como la física, que trabaja con conjuntos vacíos, esos conjuntos que –según la filosofía- son hipotéticos; así mismo, su contenido existencial nos quita la posibilidad de utilizar el cuadrado de la oposición.

Examinaron la escena, todo estaba tal cual en la foto, fueron cautos en lo que respecta eso de: 'nadie toque la escena del crimen'.

Al cabo de dos horas, estaban espantados. ¡No hallaban ni una sola pista! ¿Qué hacer en momentos así? En ese instante, Kazuma advirtió algo que brillaba.

"¡Chicos!" llamó de forma escandalosa "creo que encontré algo"

Todos le siguieron, el objeto estaba debajo del bote grande de basura, por eso no se veía a primera vista, era necesario caminar hacia el lado en el que el Sol se reflejara en el objeto. Haru sugirió que levantaran el bote municipal, para que así pudieran examinar el objeto hallado. Kinta le ayudó y así se sumaron todos menos Kazuma, que estaba tirando de un extremo del objeto para que dejaran caer el tacho apenas él agarrara el objeto brillante.

"¡Señor!" Kazuma llamó al barrendero para hacerle una pregunta de suma importancia "¿Todo sigue tal cual ese día? ¿ Nadie, aparte de nosotros, ha entrado? ¿Me lo asegura?"

"Vamos, una pregunta a la vez" repentinamente el seños se vio presionado por el chico, quien se disculpó por su impulsividad "desde esa noche, he mantenido cerrada la pasada, nadie ha entrado, aparte de los detectives"

Ryu miró a Megumi un segundo, parecía temblar levemente, ¿acaso era tan grande el temor que estaba paralizada? Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Kyu tocó los hombros de la joven. Ella lo miró al instante.

"Cálmate Megu" sus manos permanecían sobre los hombros de la chica y dijo todo en un tono muy coloquial, como si nada pasara.

Una vez visto que su plan falló, siguió a Kazuma. El objeto del que hablaba, ese que encontró, resultó ser un "Rolex". Esa marca cara de relojes, era bastante difícil encontrar uno en Japón, por eso, el caso se tornaba cada vez más misterioso. El joven de pelo azul llamó a Kinta, dejando solos a Kyu y a Megu, mientras que Haru estaba parado fuera del callejón, dándole unas bocanadas a su cigarrillo.

"¿Qué dices tú Kinta?" sacó unos guantes de latex y se los puso, mostrando el brillante reloj de metales preciosos "¿no te parece extraño todo esto?"

"Mira, realmente sí" dijo el sabueso del equipo, para luego rascarse el mentón y pensar un poco más simple, esa simpleza que le caracterizaba "pero, podría ser de la víctima."

"¡Bueno entonces!" exclamó Kazuma, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y queriendo llamar un poco la atención "creo que debiéramos llevarlo al laboratorio para descartar las dudas. La próxima vez que salgamos a terreno, pediré el programa de muestras para mi laptop, así podríamos hacer las examinaciones de manera rápida y sin necesidad de volver a la central."

"¡Hey Ryu!" Kyu corrió hacia donde todos estaban, tenía el zapato empapado en un líquido extraño "mira lo que pisé sin querer."

"¿Qué es?" Kintaro sacó sus útiles de detectives que siempre portaban en su identificación de La Academia. Sacó un objeto parecido a un palillo para limpiar la oreja, y lo sumergió en el líquido, luego lo echó en la maquina para identificar fluidos. Resultó ser metal: Plomo en estado líquido.

En ese momento, se oyó un grito sórdido. Todos voltearon, incluso Haru, quien lanzó su cigarrillo para poner atención. _'Megu se quedó sola en el callejón' _fue lo único que pasó por las mentes de todos.

'_¡Allá vamos Megu!' _Los jóvenes corrieron en dirección del callejón muy aprisa.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.e**

**.l**

**.c**

**.a**

**.p**

**.í**

**.t**

**.u**

**.l**

**.o**

**¡Fin del capítulo 3! Tomó tiempo, pero ahí está. Por fin me escribí una definición de cada detective y tengo establecido al culpable desde antes que empecé, así que no crean que lo determiné recién.**

**Recuerden: Cuando me leen, me hacen feliz. Pero cuando me leen y me dejan reviews... ¡me pongo más feliz que maricón con dos culos! XD**

**Cuando Cianuro continué.**


	4. Capítulo 4: El Primer Sospechoso

¡¡Volví!! Ahora les dejo otro capítulo de Cianuro (desde el lado Químico: Cian+ Hidrógeno-).

A vista de que todos me están pidiendo RyuxMegu, me voy a ir con lentitud, ya que no quiero agotar mis fuentes Lemon antes de tiempo. Denme algo de crédito, que este fic no se hace solo.

Bueno, este capítulo va para mis dos grandes fans: "Hikari" y "Dark Angel" (también conocida como hielito o cold) De veras, aprecio que me lean. En una de esas, les dedico el Lemon xD.

Diccionario japonés/español:

Yoroshiku: Gusto en conocerte.

Ohayo: Hola

Gomen: Perdón

Ya.. menos blah blah y más trama.

Sony es una marca Registrada, así que no me demanden por uso de canales reales. CSI: Crime Scene Investigation también tiene sus derechos y no son míos xD.

Disclaimer: Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a P. Studios y nunca será mío T-T. Así que desde debajo del puente del que vivo, con los cartones y ratones, les dejo este fic... YA QUE EN LA SERIE, ¡NUNCA DEJAN CLARO CON QUIEN SE QUEDA MEGU!!! ¡Argggggggggg!!

Capítulo 4: Primer Sospechoso.

"¡Megu!" exclamó Ryu, quien resultó ser el primero en llegar. Corría muy deprisa, pero al llegar frenó de golpe muy aliviado "¿ustedes no podrían avisar que llegarían ahora?"

"Lo siento, Minami-san" Tamaki se disculpó rascándose la sien y haciendo una pequeña reverencia, le seguía una mujer "les quería presentar a Genbu Moeko, trabaja en la sección de muestras y te trajo el programa para hacer las examinaciones desde tu laptop, Kazuma."

"¡Genial!" exclamó Kazuma, mientras Moeko le transfería los datos a su computador portátil.

"¿Y no me piensas presentar a mí?" de detrás de Tamaki, apareció un hombre alto, de apariencia joven, más o menos de la edad de los chicos de la sección Q, de ojos verdes y pelo de un castaño rojizo.

"¿Shou-kun?" Moeko volteó, no se había dado cuenta que él les había seguido, en verdad le asustó de primera.

"Sí, soy yo" sonrió, ahora sí que parecía un crío. Pero, por lo que contaban los de la sección de investigaciones, tenía bastante experiencia en el rubro, miró en dirección de los jóvenes y levantó su mano derecha para saludar "Ohayo"

"Ohayo, Shou-sama, ¡Yoroshiku!" antes que los demás alcanzaran a decir algo, Kyu ya estaba estrechando su mano, a lo que Shou simplemente sonreía con auténtica felicidad.

"Yoroshiku para ti también, Kyu-kun" parecían entenderse bastante bien, en varios sentidos, se parecían.

Luego el detective saludó uno por uno a los demás miembros de la sección Q. A Ryu, le daba mala espina el 'tipo ése', en sí, se veía demasiado calmado para tratarse de un detective. Cabían dos posibilidades: 1) Era sospechoso. O 2)Tenía demasiada experiencia. Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, algo raro había en él, o por lo menos eso era lo que Ryu sentía.

"¡Conque ésta es la sección Q!" dijo muy emocionado Shou, ya que él no había tenido la posibilidad de asistir a una academia de detectives "¡que bien! Ahora podremos resolver este caso rápidamente"

"Bien me parece, ¿pero podríamos ponernos a trabajar?" Ryu repuso con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, apoyándose contra la pared, le daba una mirada amenazante a Shou.

"Como quiera, Amakusa-san" no dio muestra alguna de molestia por la forma ruda en la que Ryu le habló, en cierta forma, esto parecía más extraño.

"Ryu-kun" Haru llamó al chico con un tono casi de reproche, ésto hizo que Ryu volteara con rapidez "te agradecería que evites hablarle así a Shou"

"¡Eso es cierto!" Moeko salió en su defensa "tú no tienes idea de lo que le costó entrar a investigaciones, sólo eres un niño bonito."

"Ya basta." dijo Shou bastante calmado, intentando aliviar el ambiente, que ya estaba demasiado tenso "no importa, Amakusa-san tiene razón, me dejé llevar... debería ser yo el que apurara, después de todo, soy detective"

"Gomen" Ryu bajó la cabeza, en realidad, estaba exagerando al tratar así a alguien que recién venía a conocer.

Megu miró en su dirección, fijando sus ojos en la expresión de Ryu, parecía estar un poco frustrado por haber sido tratado como un niño, cuando él pareció darse cuenta que Megu le miraba, retiró la cara hacia el lado contrario. Claramente estaba evitando su mirada, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que tomarle las mejillas.

"¿Qué pasa?" sonrió mirando a los ojos del joven "tú no eres así"

"Nada, gracias" tomando sus muñecas, apartó las manos de la chica de su rostro, intentando sonreírle levemente "estoy bien."

"¿Seguro?" le miró con preocupación, entendía bien que esta situación no era de lo mejor para él.

"Ya dije que sí" Ryu volteó, Megu estiró un poco su brazo para tomarle de la camisa, pero no le alcanzó.

El joven salió del callejón, en realidad no debía estar enojado, pero la posición en la que lo dejaron, le dejó bastante descubierto. Sólo en una ocasión le habían hecho quedar como el malo de la película y lo detestaba profundamente. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir que era él el culpable, ni mucho menos, el malo. Apoyó su cuerpo contra el muro de cemento, dio un suspiro de agotamiento y se retiró hacia el hotel.

Kyu descansó su palma sobre la cabeza de la joven de pelo rosado, ella rotó la cabeza con suavidad, aun se hallaba un poco descolocada por la actitud de Ryu.

"Cálmate, Megu" sonrió dibujando su sonrisa con un dedo de su mano libre "Cuando Ryu no puede resolver algo, se retira un rato para pensar, seguro estaba aún muy caliente para pensar con claridad."

Megumi comenzó a despreocuparse poco a poco, el chico tenía razón, mejor dejarle estar solo unos instantes "Sí."

Juntaron los trozos de información. Kazuma estaba investigando junto a Moeko, de un bolsón, la mujer sustrajo unos guantes y una bolsa, indicándole al más joven que metiera el reloj a la bolsa. Era un objeto (y no una sustancia), así que no tenían las herramientas para examinarlo muy a fondo, sólo podían vagamente sacar por deducción que llevaba poco tiempo ahí, ya que de llevar más de uno o dos días, no lo habrían encontrado (el metal precioso es un tentador regalo para el más desamparado). Pero, puesto a la edad del chico, Kazuma estaba más ocupado examinando a la "encargada de las muestras", que investigando las muestras en sí.

"¿Pasa algo, chico?" se refirió a él despectivamente para hacerle notar quién mandaba "tengo algún pedazo de comida entre los dientes?"

"¡No!" agitó las manos para hacerse entender de la mejor forma "sólo me preguntaba la razón por qué entró a investigaciones" intentó hacer una excusa para su distracción.

"En un canal americano (Sony), daban un programa que me encantaba cuando era una adolescente" hizo volver su semblante alegre, era rara "creo que se llamaba CSI: Crime Scene Investigation"

Volvió el silencio. Kyu recordó el líquido: El Plomo líquido. Pensó un segundo, tenía a su alcance a Haru y a Tamaki, ambos eran muy renombrados en el mundo de los detectives. Yagami Tamaki era de la generación del profesor Dan, habían trabajado juntos, por eso el director les mandó a trabajar con él. La única diferencia, era que se habían destacado en áreas distintas, y por ende, Dan Morihiko era más famoso por el simple hecho de que él era un detective deductivo, no estaba tan relacionado con la policía, sino que se inclinaba hacia el lado de las investigaciones. Yagami era casi tan impresionante, pero se inclinaba hacia las áreas policiales, por eso lo convirtieron en un jefe de investigación: era muy capaz de liderar y también de defenderse, siempre portaba un arma en el cinto.

Luego estaba Haru Oogami, que era un líder joven. Tenía siempre mucho trabajo, porque era el jefe de la mayoría en el departamento, así que nunca se sabía bien de cuánto tiempo disponía. Se apresuró, ya que, al recordar del poco tiempo que disponía, se oxigenó.

"Yagami-san, Oogami-san" llamó a ambos al mismo tiempo, para que voltearan "tengo plomo en estado líquido en mis zapatos."

El primero en examinarle los zapatos fue el inspector Yagami, rascándose la barbilla mientras sacaba cotones de muestras para hacer una revisión completa del Plomo. Haru Oogami se quedó de pie pensando.

"Podría ser que el asesino quiso derretir el instrumento con el cual había liquidado a la víctima" sentenció Haru, Kyu se sorprendió en ese instante, ya que Haru nunca había hablado de su habilidad "recuerden que en la imagen que sacamos el primer día había un tubo de hierro cerca de la víctima, lo más seguro es que intentó borrar sus huellas del tubo."

"Vaya, primera vez que trabajas conmigo en una investigación yendo a terreno" Yagami lanzó una carcajada, Haru normalmente trabajaba desde la oficina pinchándoles la cabeza para apurar las investigaciones.

"Cállate, Dan me pidió que los acompañara, por cualquier cosa que pudiera ocurrir" hizo un repentino cambio de tono cuando mencionó que algo les podría ocurrir, lo que le produjo ciertos escalofríos a Kyu.

"¿Qué tienes en tus zapatos, Kyu-kun?" Shou le dio un codazo al chico, luego su expresión se volvió seria, aspiró una vez y luego frunció el ceño "¿Plomo?"

"Bueno, déjense de examinaciones, hay algo distinto en la escena del crímen, no está tal cual la foto" irrumpió Megu.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó Kyu, para luego perseguir a la joven.

"¡Falta algo importante!" exclamó agitada la jovencita "Fíjense en la posición del basurero, no es igual"

"¿Será porque lo levantamos para sacar el reloj?" mencionó con sarcasmo Kintaro, que ya se sentía dejado de lado.

"¡No! Lo habíamos dejado en la -exacta- misma posición con la que lo hallamos" empezó a sacar deducciones "entonces, no sabemos si el reloj pertenece o no al victimario o a la víctima. Puede ser que algún ladrón se quiso deshacer de él y lo metió debajo del tacho para venir a buscarlo cuando se tranquilizaran las cosas."

"Mira, hay varias posibilidades, pero por ahora descansen" Shou le hizo una seña a un taxi y le dijo la dirección del hotel para que pudieran irse al hotel a descansar "hicieron un satisfactorio trabajo."

"Aparézcanse mañana a más tardar nueve de la mañana" Tamaki cambió el tono coloquial de su voz a una melodía bastante monótona.

"Ni eso" Haru había comenzado a fumar nuevamente, miró a los chicos con frialdad "yo llego a las seis en punto de la mañana, lleguen desde las seis con un minuto hasta las nueve. Si por a, b o c motivo no llegan antes de las nueve, les mando de regreso a su ciudad y les repruebo los informes."

'_¡Exámenes!' _los chicos, hicieron rodar sus ojos con sólo pensar en exámenes y pruebas.

Llegaron al hotel al cabo de media hora. En fila india, entraron al departamento y sonrieron al ver a Ryu durmiendo sobre el sillón, ya que nunca le habían visto dormir. No era alguien que dejara que le vieran dormir, pero parecía estar plácidamente soñando, ocasionalmente rotaba su cuerpo.

En poco rato, ya todos estaban durmiendo. Todos... menos Megu, que estaba concentradamente arrodillada frente al sillón mirando como dormía su príncipe. Suspiró, tenía muchas ganas de acariciarle la frente, pero tenía pavor a que despertara y conociera la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. No quería apurar su relación, y, en el fondo, sí lo añoraba. Quería sentir cómo era estar ente sus brazos, borrando todo el alrededor. En los labios de Ryu, en la sensación que le producían sus besos, descubría que era un chico de un trato muy gentil, contrario a la impresión que daba su misterioso semblante. Exhaló.

"Tengo tanto miedo de decirte lo que siento" se levantó para retirarse a su habitación para dormir.

Abrió la puerta a su cuarto, en eso, escuchó una voz ronca que hizo que volteara.

"Y eso ¿qué sería exactamente?" Sus ojos se encontraron... Megu había sido oída.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**¡Terminé otro capítulo!**

**Yeah!**** I've finished, horray for me!**

**Bueno, espero no tener que tardar tanto en un capítulo, ya que por mí yo lo habría subido anteayer, pero bueno, las madres... ustedes saben cómo son.**

**Besos para Hikari, Reina y Camilita! Además de todos los lectores. (si tu nombre no está aquí, es porque dejaste tu review muy tarde, sorry.)**


	5. Capítulo 5: Éxtasis y Leche Condensada

**Gracias por su apoyo Reina-chan, Hikari-chan--- ¡os adoro:)**

**¡Ah! Reina-chan, no me retes por dejar colgados al lector en cada final, justamente es para que diga: "¡No! ¡Debo seguir leyendo!" a esa práctica, se le llama "cliff-hanger" o "colgador de montaña" y se refiere a dejarlos "COLGADOS", jeje.**

Capítulo 5: Éxtasis y Leche Condensada

Los ojos de Megu se fijaron en la figura ya-no-durmiente. El joven se había sentado en el diván, haciendo que el fino cuero que decoraba el sillón se hundiera en un solo punto. Tragó saliva, no tenía ninguna forma de escapatoria, la verdad ni siquiera entendía bien por qué tenía miedo. ¿Sentía temor hacia Ryu? ¿Le daba pavor una relación? Eran cuestiones, que si bien, conocía las respuestas, no entendía con exactitud.

Por su lado, el joven de cabellera azul también dejó que su mirada fuera secuestrada por la figura de Megumi. La luz de la luna menguante se reflejaba en los ojos del chico, los colores se entremezclaban con los rayos. Megu bajó su mirada un poco, la camisa de Ryu estaba entreabierta, se sonrojaba.

"¿Qué es lo que tanto deseas contarme?" Ryu sonrió, había estado esperando desde el día en el que bajaron del avión la respuesta. Agregó de forma sensual "Megu..."

"Yo... este..." comenzó a vacilar, ya no estaba segura de si quería o no contarle.

"¿Ya tienes tu respuesta verdad?" se puso de pie, parándose frente a ella. La diferencia de altura se había acrecentado en los últimos años, así que Megu tuvo que levantar su vista "vamos, cuéntame lo que sientes"

"Pero..."

"¿No quieres contarme?" Los ojos de Ryu empezaron a ponerse cristalinos y su expresión era dolorosa. Se estaba controlando desde hace mucho tiempo ya, por lo que necesitaba esa respuesta. "Bien, entonces, voy a ir al balcón."

Abrió la puerta corrediza de vidrio que daba al balcón, la luz de Luna venía desde ese lugar. Miró el cielo, estaba de un color negro aterciopelado. Cuando estaba a punto de sacar una de sus extremidades hacia el balcón, sintió que alguien se colgó de su brazo izquierdo. Giró la cabeza, Megu le miró con una expresión bastante parecida a la que él había hecho recién. Abrió la boca para hablar.

"No pongas esa cara" sus ojos enfatizaron la frase "yo..."

Ryu cerró la puerta corrediza nuevamente, volteó su cuerpo para estar frente a frente. Nadie más que ellos dos en ese living, estaban completamente solos.

"Tú... a mi..." tragó saliva y respiró profundamente para hilar las palabras correctamente, exhaló "¡tú me gustas desde que te vi por primera vez en el examen de admisión!"

El joven comenzó a reír, poniendo una mano sobre su boca, por más que vieran su sonrisa, no les dejaba de maravillar. Sobretodo Megumi, quien no podía dejar de sentir que su risa era la armonía mejor compuesta y que jamás podría ser igualada por ningún genio de la música. Por lo que le miró con interés.

"¿Amor a primera vista?" habló pausado y luego dejó que brotara una sonrisa en su rostro "por lo visto, somos víctimas del mismo destino."

Inclinó la cabeza sobre el rostro de Megu, sus labios se calentaban, mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir por todo su cuerpo con gran éxtasis. La respiración de ambos se aceleraba, estaban lo suficientemente nerviosos como para que se oyeran los movimientos de sus pechos. Ryu miró fijamente a los ojos a la joven, parecía sonrojarse, esperaba pacientemente la señal indicada. En ese momento, Megu, olvidando lo osada o descarada que pudiera parecer, estiró los labios. Ryu supo inmediatamente que era aquél el momento adecuado para abalanzarse y atacó los labios de la joven. Sus labios sobre los de la chica transmitían su calor de forma desesperada, ambos cuerpos estaban tan temblorosos y al mismo tiempo, ansiosos por unirse. Los latidos comenzaban a llegar a velocidades casi epilépticas, sus labios se separaban y luego se buscaban nuevamente, así y todo, Megumi logró pasar sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza de Ryu para asegurar que no se le escaparía. Una vez no pudieron contener la respiración más, saciaron sus pulmones dando alientos bastante agotados, el joven de azules mechones de cabello jadeó.

Se miraron a los ojos una vez, y no pudieron evitar reír al ver las expresiones que ambos tenían. Permanecieron sentados en el piso apoyados contra el sillón unos largos minutos. Ryu recordó algo.

"Megu" al oír su nombre, la joven volteó para ver a Ryu "por cierto, ¿a qué tenías miedo?"

"No se suponía que oyeras eso." Secante.

"Bueno, pero ya lo hice, ¿no?" su expresión volvió a ser insinuante, casi ardorosa "vamos dime."

"Tengo miedo a la rapidez" Megumi nunca hablaba así de secante, por lo que Ryu pudo inferir que era algo más que 'rapidez'. No pudo evitar seguir preguntando.

"¿Rapidez? ¿No te gusta la física?" sabiendo que no venía al tema, lanzó la broma para que Megu fuera precisa y él pudiera comprender a qué temía.

"No hablo de eso" bajó la mirada, evitando cruzar su línea de visión con la de Ryu "tengo miedo a ir rápido... contigo."

Ryu se echó a reír. La mirada mortal de Megu se acentuó al oír la risa del joven.

"¿Por qué te ríes?" Odiaba parecer la única enamorada, Ryu le hacía parecer una niña pequeña a su lado "era serio."

"No me río de ti, sino de mí" repuso el chico "la verdad es que te presioné un poco para saber la respuesta, pero no creas que soy tan pervertido todo el tiempo, creo que me conoces el suficiente tiempo como para saberlo ¿o no?"

"¿Entonces todo fue...?"

"Sí, perdón" juntó las manos en señal de disculpas "Es que soy demasiado inseguro, en cambio ahora que sé tu repuesta, no necesito tratarte así."

"Así que eso era..." cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos en señal de molestia.

"Vamos, no te enojes"

"¡Claro que me enojo!" exclamó riéndose, se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándole con fuerzas.

Sobre el lanudo piso, permanecieron largos minutos, que parecieron extenderse por la eternidad. Ryu rodeó las caderas de la chica con sus brazos, respondiendo al abrazo que ella le había dado. La nariz de la chica de rosicler cabello, echaba aire sobre la clavícula del joven -bastante helado-, pero era de perogrullo señalarlo, ¿para qué decir lo evidentemente estúpido, en un momento tan especial? La barbilla del chico tocaba la cabeza de Megumi y a veces los mechones de cabellos de la joven hacían cosquillas en la piel de Ryu, pero éso no importaba realmente.

Los eternos segundos pegados el uno al otro como si fueran sólo uno, comenzaron a darle somnolencia a Ryu, así que se movió un poco, haciendo que Megumi levantara la cabeza un poco para ver que estaba haciendo. Debajo de ella, recogió sus piernas, abrió las manos para sujetar bien su espalda y levantó su torso; con eso, la chica se tuvo que sentar, ya que estando sobre él, no podía mantenerse acostada si él se había sentado. Ryu le miró con fiereza y, sin soltar su cuerpo, la dejó sobre el alfombrado suelo. Megu se vio obligada a estirar su cuerpo, así que él se arrodilló y aprovechando su posición, llevó sus manos hasta el suelo, buscando las muñecas de Megumi. La tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y el suelo.

Sonrió, luego mojó sus labios con la lengua como un lobo hambriento y miró hacia los alrededores buscando la leche condensada que -se suponía- estaba sobre la mesa de centro. Cuando la vio, cogió un cuchillo que se encontraba a mano y le hizo dos agujeros: uno de forma aleatoria en la parte superior y la otra al frente al primero. Sopló dentro del segundo; para que del primero, brotara la blanca leche dulce sobre el rostro de Megumi. Ella parecía estar asombrada con la natural forma en la que el chico llevaba la situación, dejándose dominar por esta vez.

"Me vas a ensuciar el cabello" aseveró Megumi, para que Ryu tuviera precaución con la leche condensada.

"¿Y para qué están las duchas?" sonrió, respondiendo cortante; ya que, lo pareciera o no, no había planeado ésto, pero cuando recordó la leche condensada, tuvo la idea. Estaba más nervioso que un cerdo llegando al matadero sabiendo que estaría a punto de ser degollado, pero a diferencia de que ahora, él no temía a la muerte, sino al fracaso "Vamos, abre tu boca"

Así lo hizo obedientemente, Ryu succionó del agujero que tenía leche condensada y luego sopló por el otro, viendo como su adrenalina subía a niveles casi hepáticos. El dulce manjar cayó dentro de la boca de Megu y, apenas lo hizo, Ryu dejó caer la parte superior de su cuerpo sobre la joven. Abrió su boca e hizo que Megumi le mirara a los ojos, ambos estaban rebozados en deseo y éxtasis, se deseaban y aun así, no querían apurar la situación. Tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer brotar todo el amor que quisieran.

Ambos abrieron sus bocas, anticipándose a lo que venía a continuación. Ryu estiró su lengua apenas sintió el contacto de sus labios, saboreando el dulce néctar dentro de la boca de Megu. Ella también tenía deseos de saborearlo dentro de la boca del joven, así que tuvo que ser osada y demostrar que su lengua también tenía "habilidades". Ryu llegó hasta el lugar donde el par de labios se unía y entonces, sacó la lengua de la boca de Megumi para comenzar a limpiarle el rostro. Como un perrito a su servicio, hizo un camino con su saliva desde los labios hasta la mejilla y se detuvo para probar cómo sabía la leche condensada sobre la mujer con la que siempre había soñado. Una vez terminó con el lado derecho de su rostro, volvió a atacar su boca. Esta vez, las lenguas se buscaron en vez de buscar el sabor del dulce, giraban uno sobre otro: primero una arriba, luego debajo y así en un ciclo infinito. Las manos de Ryu dejaron ir las muñecas de Megumi al fin; así que, sus brazos fueron a dar a la cabeza del joven, jugueteando con sus azules mechones de pelo. Luego se clavaron sobre su sien, pareciendo querer retenerlo ahí. Ryu hizo lo mismo casi; pero por pereza o algo más, no tuvo las ganas de soltar el cabello de Megu por métodos convencionales, así que cogió el cuchillo con el que había hecho los agujeros al envase de leche condensada y cortó los tomadores.

El rosado cabello de Megumi se soltó y cayó sobre el piso, esparciéndose como verdaderos pétalos de rozas rosadas, sus pegajosos dedos se metieron en el pelo de Megu, enmarañando y pegoteando ciertos mechones de cabello. En su distracción, olvidó que estaba besando a la chica y cerró la boca, mordiéndole uno de los labios.

"¡Ay!" Megu cerró uno de los ojos en señal de dolor, Ryu se separó, viendo como brotaba un poco de sangre de la herida.

"Perdón, no fue mi intención" volvió a ser como era siempre, se levantó del piso y le extendió la mano a Megu "Vamos, te lavaré la cara"

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.d**

**.e**

**.c**

**.a**

**.p**

**.i**

**¡Fin Fin! Lean y no sean flojos, ¡déjenme un review, por la reverenda concha!**

**¿Un poco corto? Pero es la primera parte RyuxMegu verdadera y no se imaginen cosas raras, cuando yo escribo algo, no hay que deducir nada, soy un poco gráfica. Así que si dije que Ryu la llevaría a lavarse la cara, fue para eso. XD**

**Bueno, Reina, Hikari... ¿qué tal? Jojo.**

**Ojalá todas(os) las se reincorporen, a saber: **Lizirien, Shery, Marieserena, La SaKu, Elizabeth Salazar (¿no es luli love? (luciana salazar, ¡ésa puta!) Jajja), dany, Mai Shirane, no me acuerdo lo q iba a po.., no se y no importa, Blank Potter, Kirara, El Negro (blackman xD), Camilitra **y eso. A Carolina Walker no la pongo aquí, porque me manda por e-mail sus reviews y está leyendo.**


	6. Capítulo 6: ¿Víctimas?

Gracias por los comentarios, tendré que aclarar algo para todos, ya que algunos no entendieron bien el capítulo anterior.

Leche Condensada: Es un espeso líquido de color blanco, se hace a base de azúcar y leche. Viene en tarros de lata. Se puede preparar dulce de leche (o manjar) con él. Normalmente, se utiliza para hacer pasteles, pero en estado de manjar, se puede untar con el pan.

Estaban jugueteando antes, pero sin llegar a más, así que por favor no me maten por no haber seguido con eso. A veces se puede pasarla bien sin Lemons¿o no? (Miren quién habla)

Capítulo 6¿Víctimas?

Megumi despertó en su habitación, en su propia cama. La luz del Sol había comenzado a molestarle, así que dedujo que ya había amanecido. Algo obvio y que no requería mucho estudio. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha, ya que su cama se hallaba en el lado izquierdo de la habitación y no tenía ni el menor deseo de mirar hacia la pared. Se sorprendió al encontrarse de frente con el rostro de alguien arrodillado a los pies de su cama; sin embargo, ésto le hizo igualmente feliz.

"¿Despertaste?" el timbre de la voz que poseía el joven era suave, dulce.

"No, sigo durmiendo, es uno de tus sueños" respondió Megu ante Ryu, estaba contenta al despertar viéndole a él primero que todo lo que vería ese día.

"Entonces es un buen sueño" aseveró el chico.

Se sonrieron, Ryu se levantó del alfombrado suelo. La chica siguió el rostro de él con sus ojos; así que cuando se paró, Megumi tuvo que girar su cabeza para seguir mirándole los ojos. De la nada, notó como la distancia entre ambos era cada vez menor, hasta que sus rostros quedaron frente a frente, respirando el mismo aire. Ryu apoyó sus manos sobre la cama para no caer sobre Megu, luego dejó que sus labios se estamparan sobre la frente de ella. Prefirió no darle un beso francés, como siempre lo hacía; ya que, de hacerlo, era probable que no saldrían jamás de esa habitación. (A/N: Ya imaginarán por qué...)

Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió, antes de salir miró hacia la cama, dejando que los ojos de él y Megu se encontraran nuevamente.

"Anda, vístete" fue lo último que dijo antes de salir.

Megu buscó su ropa de forma apresurada y se la echó encima. Entró al baño para arreglarse el pelo, cuando se dio cuenta que no podía desenredárselo. Recordó la noche anterior, cerró sus ojos queriendo volver al ayer que tan feliz le había hecho. _'Ni modo' _pensó para sí misma, se vio en la obligación de desvestirse nuevamente y entrar a la ducha, abrió la llave de paso y la reguló la temperatura del agua. El agua caliente le agradaba bastante y hubiese preferido quedarse dentro de la ducha, pero la verdad era que debía darse prisa o -de lo contrario- la dejarían olvidada sus compañeros en el departamento.

XXXXXXXXX

Cuando Ryu salió de la habitación, se encontró con tres miradas que parecieron asombrarse de que saliera tan pronto, les miró con extrañeza.

"Chicos¿qué estaban haciendo?" sonrió de forma sarcástica, ya sabiendo la respuesta "¿estaban espiándome?

"No, para nada" los tres contestaron a la vez.

Los cuatro muchachos se empezaron a reír al unísono, la situación les parecía graciosa y digna de una novela. Fueron a sentarse para desayunar, llevando las cosas necesarias, sólo cosas rápidas y simples, pero bastaban.

En eso, se oyó la puerta de la habitación de Megu, la joven salió con el cabello aún mojado y un poco sonrojada por el calor del agua.

"Perdonen mi demora" pidió con un tono casi erótico, que hizo que todos miraran a Ryu con expresiones sospechosas.

"¿Qué?" les devolvió la mirada, comprendiendo lo que insinuaban "¿por qué me miran de ese modo, insinúan algo?"

"Ryu es un suertudo" gimió Kinta, llorando sobre su brazo mientras Kyu le daba golpecitos de consuelo en la espalda. Kazuma les miró pareciendo querer decir algo.

"Inmaduros..." gruñó entre dientes y luego se dirigió a Ryu "¿Vámonos yendo al centro de investigaciones?"

"Sí, dejemos a estos tipos acá…" giró el cuerpo hacia Megumi "¿vienes?"

"Sí"

Los tres salieron camino a la edificación de investigaciones, dejando que los dos chicos restantes terminaran de comerse sus respectivos desayunos. Kazuma se apresuró, llevándoselos hacia su zona "el área de las muestras", parecía querer mostrarles algo de manera desesperada.

"Miren esto" el chico buscó entre archivadores unos documentos que contenían resultados de varias examinaciones.

Ryu cogió las hojas sueltas y Megu se paró a su lado para tener una mejor visión de ellas. Como Haru lo había pronosticado, el plomo se trataba de un tubo que el asesino había utilizado para liquidar a su víctima de forma dolorosa y placentera para cualquier psicópata. A pesar de todos los cortes que se veían a la víctima en la imagen, el motivo de su muerte había sido un golpe contundente que había trizado parte del cráneo de la joven. O por lo menos, eso decía el informe de Shingo, el forense a cargo. Ryu iba a salir del área de muestras para ir hacia donde estaba éste, para poder saber más acerca de las causas de muerte, cuando Kazuma cogió su brazo para detenerle.

"Espera, mira lo que encontró Moeko en la víctima" se movió hacia un lado para mostrarle a Ryu lo que había en el microscopio.

"Cianuro..." dijo en voz baja y luego sacó su ojo del aparato "¿dónde lo hallaron?"

"En los pulmones de la mujer" respondió Kinta llegando por detrás junto a Kyu, haciendo notoria su llegada "Aoi y yo lo estuvimos examinando, ya que Moeko estaba ocupada en el instante en que Asami ordenó ayudarle con lo que había hallado dentro de su cuerpo"

"¿Quién es Aoi?" preguntó Kyu, dándole codazos al sabueso.

"Aoi Shiranui, alias 'la maga del microscopio'. Es parte del equipo" contestó con seriedad por primera vez cuando se trataba de una mujer. Pero tuvo que agregar algo para añadir su normal forma de ser "está buena..."

Todos fingieron no oír lo último. En ese instante, la puerta del laboratorio de muestras se abrió golpeando fuertemente la pared, entró corriendo un joven de rojizos cabellos y verdes ojos. Se veía bastante agitado, como si hubiese corrido por cuadras enteras.

"¿Por qué nadie me avisó que vendrían a esta hora hoy?" comenzó a quejarse Shou. Kyu se le acercó.

"Yo te iba a avisar, pero se me olvidó y además salió un poco imprevisto esto" comenzó a reírse el chico de pelo negro. (A/N: Noté algo, la relación entre Kyu y Shou se parece bastante a la que hay entre Ryuichi Sakuma y Shuichi, de gravitation. ¿No les parece?) "Lo siento."

"No, no pasa nada…" se río Shou.

En eso, llaman a la estación, sonó fuertemente el teléfono, llenando el edificio de bulla abrumadora. De forma caótica Shou corrió hasta la secretaría y viendo que nadie atendía, acudió al puesto de la secretaria y levantó el teléfono.

"¿Sí?" contestó lo más rápido que pudo, percatándose que sólo estaban los chicos y él en el edificio "¿Qué ocurre?"

"..." se oyeron unos respiros y como alguien tragaba saliva "hay un cuerpo, en.. en.." comenzó a tartamudear.

"Dígame dónde está, acudiré de inmediato" en caso de que no fuera capaz de hablar, tapó la ducha telefónica y gritó para que Kazuma rasteara la llamada "¡Kazuma! Rastrea la señal del teléfono, rápido!"

"¡Sí!"

"Estoy... en la calle... ah... ge-ge-e-neral" Volvió a tartamudear pero cada vez más nervioso.

"Lo tengo" dijo Kazuma, anotando la dirección en una hoja de papel. Shou le miró a los ojos con seriedad, volvió a hablar en el teléfono.

"No se preocupe, ya sé dónde está¿está llamando desde su casa?"

"Sí."

Shou corrió hacia donde se hallaban los demás, cogió su chaqueta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Parecían interminables, una vez abajo, pasó por la armería y buscó la llave en su bolsillo. El sonido agudo le pareció agradable por primera vez, entró y cogió una Cold Anaconda mágnum .40 mm. Kyu le siguió, parándose detrás de él para observar cómo trabajaba.

"¿Qué sucedió, Shou-kun?" preguntó preocupado por la exasperación de Shou.

"Reportaron un cuerpo, debemos acudir antes que las pruebas ya no sean tan efectivas" explicó lo más rápido que pudo, ya que estaba apurado en salir. "¿Vienen todos?"

"No, sólo yo junto a Ryu y Megu" decidió por sí mismo Kyu, mirando a Kazuma y a Kinta en busca de aprobación, ya que necesitaba a los otros dos para resolver el caso, pero Kazuma y Kinta servían más dentro del edificio, esperando a los demás.

"Vamos, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo en mera conversación" se quejó Ryu, pareciendo estar molesto, aunque no lo estuviera.

"Tiene razón, apurémonos" Megu le dio la razón a Ryu, no por conveniencia, sino porque creía que era una perdida de tiempo estar estáticos en un lugar, siendo que había más cosas que hacer.

"¡Entonces cogeré el auto, ahora vamos!" exclamó Shou, haciendo sonar las llaves del vehículo para señalarle a los chicos que entraran al auto negro.

El joven de pelo rojizo enfocó sus verdes ojos en el camino y aferró sus manos al manubrio, esperó a que subieran los chicos. Primero subió Kyu, que abrió la puerta del acompañante del conductor, ajustándose el cinto de seguridad. Luego Ryu abrió la puerta de la segunda fila de asientos, moviéndose hacia un lado para dejar que Megu entrara primero; esperó a que entrara y luego hizo lo mismo, cerrando de un portazo. Se sentó al lado de Megumi, tomándole la mano a la chica de cabellos rosicler haciendo que se sonrosara.

Ryu rodeo la cadera de Megu, para forzarla a estar más cerca de él, mientras dejó caer su sien sobre la cabeza de la joven, acurrucándose para tener –aunque fueran fugaces- unos minutos para estar tranquilamente abrazados.

El frenazo del auto avisó a todos de la llegada al sitio que había rastreado, Shou abrió la puerta de un golpe, clavando los dedos en la manilla; había olvidado quitar el seguro, lo que le hizo perder un poco el control. Quitó la seguridad del auto y como rayos, salieron los cuatro en dirección hacia las casas.

Kyu sacó el papelito del bolsillo, como para ver la dirección. Buscó el número indicado por la pluma azul, hasta –finalmente- hallar la casa bastante escondida en un callejón.

Una persona estaba temblando contra el muro, sus manos clavadas sobre el cemento mientras miraba hacia los lados. Shou caminó en su dirección, le tomó un hombro, haciendo que éste se exaltara frenéticamente y un poco fuera de control.

"¿El asesinato fue aquí?" se apresuró Ryu, para que le prestara atención el tipo.

"Sí... es en aquella casa" apuntó a la que estaba frente a él.

.f

.i

.n

.x

.a

.h

.o

.r

.a

Fin del capítulo!

No seguí, pajita! XD

En 6 minutos más... cumpleaño a mi xD

Lero lero

Ando con pocas ganas de hablar, voy a regalonear con mi noviecillo, así que entenderán que no tengo deseos de dar cátedras en este momento. Hasta la próxima.

Lean y dejen reviews, sé que muchos tienen la historia en favoritos y en "story alert" pero hay pocos reviews haciendo comparación, así que pónganse las pilas y me las pongo yo :)

Freederth Out.


	7. Capítulo 7: Cal y Sangre

¡A continuar! Prepárense para mi súper carga de actualización. Voy a subir un capítulo de cada uno de mis fanfics... así que eso.

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo voy a describir bastante detalladamente, así que no digan que no están avisados. Y voy a intentar hacer que imaginen la escena del crimen, no vomiten ni lloren después. Y sí, mi mente está enferma y sufro de adicción al morbo, así que no se molesten en decírmelo, pues ya lo sé.

Capítulo 7: Cal y Sangre

"Dice que se encuentra aquí el cuerpo" Ryu les dijo a los demás "Entremos de inmediato."

"¡Vamos!" exclamó Kyu, tocándole la cabeza al chico de ojos verdes. Shou le sonrió.

Megu caminó detrás del joven de cabello azul, seguidos de cerca por Shou y Kyu, que corrían para alcanzar a los que estaban adelantados. Quedaron frente a la puerta, se miraron entre ellos las cuatro personas que estaban paradas ahí, Shou se acercó al tipo que aún parecía estar en estado de shock. Preguntó si había dejado abierta la puerta, pero sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, por lo visto ante la emoción había cerrado la puerta de un portazo. Nuevamente se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos, ¿quién abriría la puerta?

"Sólo dos personas caben, así que serán dos las que derribarán la puerta" repuso Kyu, Megumi asintió dándole la razón "Y yo no soy muy fuerte."

"Yo me ofrezco" voltearon a mirar a Ryu, quien había voluntariamente ofrecido su fuerza para derribar el portón.

"Yo también" Shou sonrió, arremangando su blusa para dejar al descubierto sus formados brazos, había estado involucrado en varios enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo, así que una puerta no significaba mucho.

Ryu hizo un ademán de separarse para dejarles espacio a él y al joven de cabello rojizo. Megu y Kyu se apartaron de la puerta, viendo como Ryu y Shou tomaban impulso suficiente para apartar el obstáculo de su camino. Llegados a una distancia suficiente, corrieron sincronizados completamente para hacer que el impacto del placaje fuera mayor. Chocaron impactando la puerta con fuerzas, sintieron como comenzaba a ceder y a soltarse, volvieron a alejarse. Repitieron la embestida utilizando toda la fuerza de sus cuerpos, botando la puerta finalmente. Megu caminó hacia donde estaba el hombre.

"¿Sabrá dónde se encuentra el cuerpo?" preguntó con un tono parecido a un ruego, utilizando la voz más inocente y tierna que pudo hacer con sus cuerdas vocales, para hacer que la respuesta saliera rápidamente.

"Ella... está en su habitación..." logró decir la frase completa pero pareció como si le faltara decir algo, así que Megumi esperó mirándole con curiosidad "primera habitación de la derecha al subir las escaleras."

"Gracias."

Corrió dentro de la casa, avisándole a los otros tres jóvenes que se trataba de una mujer y dónde se hallaba. En eso, una llamada entrante en el celular de Shou los alerta, quien se apresura en contestarlo, imaginando quién pudiera ser.

"¿Sí? ¿Quién habla?" respondió de forma coloquial.

"Soy Kazuma, te llamo desde mi computadora portátil" respondió desde el otro lado del teléfono "vamos para allá ahora, todos están reunidos acá."

"Deja que vengan todos menos Shingo, él debe seguir buscando pistas en el cuerpo anterior; también Aoi, para que examine las pistas que encuentre ese forense" comunicó de forma rápida para volver a su trabajo "Eso sería todo, nos vemos luego."

Colgó apresuradamente, buscando la escalera. Todos hicieron lo mismo, hasta que Ryu pegó un silbido que llamó la atención de todos, buscó el interruptor de la luz que correspondía a la de la escalera y comenzaron a subir en fila los cuatro individuos. Miraron las habitaciones disponibles, había un dormitorio a cada lado del segundo piso, y entre ambas, un cuarto con una computadora y biblioteca. Megumi indicó que se trataba de la de la derecha y Kyu se preparó para abrir la puerta de la habitación. Quedó pasmado con la imagen, palideció.

"¿Qué sucede, Kyu?" Megu le miró el rostro, él apuntó a la cama de la joven.

Emitió un gemido agudo y de alto volumen, los dos jóvenes que aún no habían entrado, lo hicieron. Shou entró como si nada hubiese pasado y sacó la cámara fotográfica digital, comenzó a sacar fotos. Ryu intentaba calmar a Megumi, que temblaba casi tanto como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia, así que él le abrazaba para que dejara de moverse tanto y se relajara nuevamente para continuar la investigación.

La mujer estaba desnuda, amarrada a la cama desde sus muñecas, las cuerdas gruesas estaban enterradas en su piel, dañándole. La cabeza estaba descansando de lado sobre la almohada, que se hallaba cubierta de sangre, la boca abierta con la lengua saliendo de la cavidad. Los ojos, los tenía desorbitados, sobresaliéndose, parecía haber estado más que asustada. Una aspiradora estaba dispuesta sobre el piso alfombrado, el tubo de fierro con el oscuro vino humano, la sangre aún goteaba sobre la superficie de madera alfombrada. Las piernas separadas de la joven muerta, mostraban lo que el psicópata quiso hacerles ver a los primeros que pudieran encontrarla. Utilizando ácido sulfúrico, el asesino había quemado los tejidos de la mujer desde su cadera hacia abajo; con eso, su zona pélvica había quedado completamente destruida. Una de sus dos piernas estaba con necrosis ya, por la exposición de la carne a las bacterias del ambiente sin desinfectar, ya que sus muslos estaban abiertos a carne viva. Uno de los dedos de los pies de la mujer faltaba: El dedo índice del pie derecho.

Shou le entregó guantes de nylon a cada uno de los chicos, y Kyu aprovechó que sus manos estaban protegidas, para mover la cabeza de la mujer con suavidad hacia el lado contrario. Abrió sus ojos con fuerza y volvió a soltar la cabeza de la víctima, porque notó que el lado que descansaba sobre la almohada estaba igualmente rota, la sangre estaba salpicada sobre su rostro y cojín, ya que el cráneo estaba expuesto, la herida era profunda.

"La cabeza de la mujer está destrozada" le dijo Kyu a Shou, intentando mantener su calma.

"Y su vulva también" apuntó a la entrepierna de la mujer el joven de ojos verdes "parece que ésta va a ser un trabajo laaargo."

"Ryu" Megu le habló al joven la mujer pelirrosa, haciendo que bajara la vista hasta sus bombas rosadas "ya puedes soltarme."

"¿Ya estás bien?" preguntó el hombre de pelo azul, desenredando sus brazos y dejándole ir.

"Sí, voy a ir a esperar a los otros" trató de excusarse con una invención que sonó convincente, pero Ryu conocía bien a la chica y comprendía que necesitaba irse lo más rápido posible de ahí.

"Entiendo, ve" hizo como si le había creído, pero por ese momento solamente.

Examinó el cuarto, enfocándose en la ventana, lo miró minuciosamente hallando marcas de dedos (yemas de dedos). Era como si alguien hubiese querido aferrarse de la ventana para escapar por ahí, pero el vidrio estaba intacto, así que seguramente eran huellas digitales de la víctima. Las cortinas estaban intactas, bueno casi, había una mano marcada con sangre que la tela absorbió.

Llegaron los demás, que sacaban fotos a la escena. Kinta venía tapándose la nariz, porque el olor a sangre le estaba agobiando.

Ryu le pidió a Megumi que le acompañara al baño que estaba pegado a la habitación, sólo había un acceso a ella, y era por medio de esa habitación, el lugar estaba cubierto de sangre y la ventana que daba afuera estaba rota completamente. El cuarto de baño estaba hecho un desastre: la puerta tenía un agujero hecho –por la forma- de una patada, los cajones del mueble de baño estaban completamente abiertos y los objetos de los cajones estaban regados por el piso de baldosas; cosas como pinzas para sacarse las cejas, cremas y cera depilatoria, cremas humectantes, en fin, útiles típicos de baños femeninos. Megu corrió la cortina de la piscina, revisándola con atención, observó que estaba a mitad llenar y que la densidad era distinta en partes. Cogió un recipiente de la libreta de la academia, o mejor dicho tres. En cada uno, puso las distintas sustancias -como ella creía- en cada recipiente, las diferentes densidades se podían deber a la presencia de otros líquidos, así que era mejor asegurarse.

Un pedazo de carne estaba quemándose todavía en la bañera, Ryu lo extrajo con unas pinzas y lo intentó echar en una bolsa plástica, sólo logrando que ésta se derritiera. Miró a los ojos a Megu y sonrió al ver que no era posible echarlo ahí. Megumi suspiró y cogió la pinza, quitándole la prueba al joven, se dirigió hacia donde se hallaban los otros.

Una vez recaudada toda la información, se dirigieron –todos los ahí presentes- al centro de investigaciones. Cada uno fue a su sector, así mismo, Kinta y Shingo se dirigieron a la zona forense –y donde almacenaban a los muertos- para revisar las causas de muerte de la nueva víctima.

Estaban trabajando con el expediente al lado para completar los datos. El cadáver había sido identificado como Sara Echizen, de 18 años, estudiante de la Universidad de Kyoto, primer año en Ciencias Políticas. Haciendo un paralelo con el caso anterior, buscaban la posibilidad de que estuvieran conectados: La joven se llamaba Hinata Osora y tenía 17 años. Pero lo dejaron ahí, al final, los que debían corroborar o refutar eran los que estaban a cargo de armar rompecabezas (Ryu, Shou, Kyu y Tamaki) y no ellos.

Shingo ordenó a Kinta ponerse una gorra que tapara toda la extensión de su cabello, así también como un delantal y mascarilla. Procedieron a abrir el cuerpo con bisturís, comenzando por el torso, sin encontrar nada interesante. Luego movieron la cabeza de la estudiante hacia la izquierda, para examinar la magnitud de la herida, podía ser la causa de la muerte. Pero la descartaron, puesto a que encontraron cortes en los brazos de la dama.

Revisaron las marcas de las cuerdas en sus muñecas, la verdad de las cosas, es que no habían señales de resistencia, por lo que –de seguro- había sido atada a la cama una vez muerta. Anotaron: "Causa de muerte: Desangramiento por graves cortes en los brazos." Shingo tenía una corazonada. Así que no se aguantó las ganas de abrirle los pulmones para revisar si había cianuro en su interior. Llamaron a Aoi con el teléfono interno y en pocos segundos más, llegó al sitio donde le requerían.

"Shiranui" llamó Shingo, el forense parecía serio "¿puedes ver si hallas Cianuro en sus pulmones?"

"Déjame el trabajo, ya te lo diré."

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Por otro lado, Megu le entregó las muestras a Kazuma y Moeko, estaba impaciente por saber a qué se debían las distintas magnitudes de densidad en el agua de la bañera.

"Creo que hay varias sustancias mezcladas, traje los cambios de densidad más notorios, pero ya me dirás tú, Kazuma" Megumi sonrió, guiñando el ojo para comprobar que estaba en lo correcto.

"Dame un lápiz para marcar los recipientes, Moeko" pidió, esperando la llegada de los marcadores hasta su mano. Introdujo un palillo con algodones en cada extremo al líquido y lo aplicó sobre el vidrio del microscopio, miró unos instantes y metió el vidrio a un analizador de sustancias "la sustancia corresponde a Cal viva con agua"

Escribió los componentes en la muestra y procedió a revisar los otros dos recipientes "En este hay más Cal y también hay Ácido Sulfúrico, agua. En el otro, hay más de lo mismo."

"Gracias Kazuma." Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado en señal de agradecimiento "una pregunta más, ¿qué hace la mezcla entre la Cal y el Ácido Sulfúrico?"

"¡Ja!" echó una carcajada Moeko, haciendo que ambos jóvenes le miraran.

"¿Qué sucede, Moeko?" preguntó Kazuma.

"¿No sabes qué pasa cuando mezclas Cal con Sulfúrico?" rió irónicamente, él movió la cabeza de lado a lado "mete un pedazo de carne en esa sustancia y verás como se derrite literalmente, ésa mezcla es peligrosísima."

"Entonces hay algo que debo comunicarles a los chicos." Dijo Megu.

"Será mañana, Megumi" Shou apareció frente a todos "cerraremos por hoy, ha sido un día largo para todos y deben descansar para recuperar fuerzas y mañana estar en condiciones óptimas. Así que, váyanse... ¡ahora!"

Hicieron caso a las palabras de Shou, saliendo del centro, afuera esperaban los otros tres chicos, siendo Megu y Kazuma los últimos en salir del puesto de trabajo. Se dirigieron hacia el hotel, caminando muy cerca los unos de los otros, ya que era bastante tarde ya y la oscuridad estaba haciendo que Kazuma temblara, pidió que se apresuraran. Llegados al hotel, cada uno fue a su habitación, menos Ryu, que se quedó acompañando a Megumi en su habitación.

"Megu" le llamó "¿en qué piensas? Estás en otro lugar ahora..."

"No puedo evitarlo, recordar imágenes es mi facultad"

"¿Aún estás dándole vueltas a la escena del crimen?" se sentó repentinamente, levantando su espalda del colchón, para estar sentado al lado de Megu "¿Desearías pensar en otra cosa?"

Megumi asintió, tocándose el rosado cabello. Sintió una mano aferrándose a su brazo y abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con el rostro serio de Ryu, que estaba a menos de dos centímetros de distancia. Su rostro empezó a calentarse, mientras el calor se le concentraba en las mejillas, él tomó el otro brazo de Megu con su mano libre. Subió ambas manos hasta la altura de los hombros de la chica, empujándola sobre el colchón. Sonrió de forma malévola, bajando su cuerpo hasta que su pecho tocó el de Megu. Abrió la boca para besarle, encontrando los delgados labios de ella casi al instante, primero se resistió pero luego se entregó al dulce placer. Megu estiró su lengua, para adentrarse en la boca de Ryu, a quien no pareció importarle someter su cavidad oral. La rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola protectivamente, aunque con gentileza y suavidad.

"¿Ahora qué piensas?" preguntó el joven separando su cabeza de la de Megu, sonriendo.

"Tengo la mente en blanco."

"Qué bien. Tienes que calmarte, sino no podrás trabajar bien cuando estemos en la escena del crimen" dijo volviendo a sentarse.

"Sí, no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo de hoy" respondió sin cambiar su cuerpo de posición.

"Ciertamente." Suspiró, dejando salir un aliento cansado. Se recostó al lado izquierdo de Megumi, dándose vuelta para mirarle.

"Ryu" Megu había volteado hacia el lado contrario del joven de pelo azul, habló en voz baja.

"¿Sí?"

"No te vayas, quédate y abrázame" pidió como lo hacían las niñas pequeñas.

"Claro." Se rió, rodeándole el pecho mientras ponía su nariz en el cuello de Megumi.

.f

.i

.n

.d

.c

.a

.p

.7!

¡Final del capítulo 7! ¡yay!

Por fin escribo de nuevo, jeje, la pasé bien haciendo el capítulo, lo hice en un sólo día. Por ende, todo lo que me salió es pura inspiración y la verdad me duele la cabeza de tanto pasar tiempo con el computador--- y con calor, más aún. (hasta estuvo en el patio escribiendo para no agobiarse)

Eso.

Saludines a Reina y Eugenia, que me cayeron súper bien cuando nos vimos en Montevideo... la cangrejita tierna XD

Nos vemos.

¡Freederth Out!


	8. Capítulo 8: Investigación

**¡ES CIERTO HIKARI-CHAN! YO Y REINA TE MENTIMOS PARA HACERTE UNA JODA! NO TENGO PENSADO DEJAR DE ESCRIBIR. Jajaja, caíste¡feliz día –adelantado- de los Inocentes 2008!**

**Bueno mis ratitas, cangrejitas, marmotas, avestruces, etc.; acá otro capítulo de Cianuro. Todavía no me puedo tragar el hecho que ha sido EXITOSO este fanfic, aunque si no lo hubiese sido, igual lo hubiera seguido, ya le tomé bastante cariño, no quiero que se termine nunca nn. Y ustedes no se preocupen, ya que falta muuuuucho para que finalice: faltan pistas, sospechosos, sangre, mutilaciones, víctimas, etc.**

**Ya dejé de jugar ShadowFlare... me pongo a escribir, jeje.**

**Disclaimer: Tantei Gakuen Q pertenece a... no a mí por lo menos, lástima xD.**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Investigación 

El chico de cabellera azul, sintió como unos rayos de Sol entraron por la ventana y reposaron sobre su rostro, despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, siendo lo primero que veía en ese día, unos mechones rosados de pelo: Megumi. En ese momento, recordó que se había quedado al lado de Megu anoche, ya que estaba un poco estremecida por la escena del crimen que en todo momento le atormentaba. Se sacudió la chica, en algo parecido a una convulsión y Ryu decidió despertarla.

"Oye" dijo suavemente, subiendo lentamente el volumen "Megu, despierta."

"Cinco minutos más, madre" murmuró entre dientes.

"No, despierta y levántate de la cama" Megumi no pareció escucharle, así que decidió probar otra cosa.

Sonrió, Megumi estaba acostada de costado, así que podría atacarla fácilmente para que se despertara (aunque algo alterada, claro está). Abrió la boca mostrando sus blancos dientes, pegó su pecho a la espalda de la joven e inclinó la cabeza para poner la oreja que estaba mirando hacia el techo entre sus dientes. Procedió a morderle el lóbulo izquierdo, luego succionaba ligeramente para no dejarle ninguna marca con sus labios. Los hombros de Megu comenzaron a reaccionar y pronto se había exaltado.

"¡¿Qué pasa!?" Estando a la orilla de la cama, su cuerpo -al moverse tan bruscamente- cayó sobre el piso "¡Ay! Eres malo conmigo"

"Perdón, no quería botarte"

Ryu salió de debajo de las sábanas para ayudar a la chica de pelo rosado a levantarse. Al hacerlo, dejó su cuerpo expuesto, había olvidado que llevaba únicamente unos bóxers puestos. Se paró delante de Megumi y le extendió la mano, en ese instante, la expresión de ella cambió radicalmente, algo así como una cara pervertida.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza de la chica estaba por otros lados: estaba examinando el cuerpo de su pareja. Primero el rostro, revisando sus finas facciones que parecían las de un modelo, suaves expresiones faciales, tiernos ojos y dibujados labios; luego su mirada bajaba hasta el mentón para observar las sensuales líneas de su cuello y clavícula. Los hombros, tampoco eran algo distinto a lo ya antes visto en él: Curvaturas y prismas bien formados, así como también sus redondeados brazos que terminaban en unas marcadas muñecas masculinas. Sus manos, pálidas como el resto de su cuerpo, se sonrosaban en las uñas levemente, también poseía largos dedos; mientras que los tendones se sobresalían en la parte exterior de la palma, haciendo que parecieran las manos de un pianista.

Comenzó a mirarle el torso, sonrojándose al darse cuenta que no llevaba más que sus bóxers color carbón con un borde blanco. Miró su pecho, que se marcaba en formadas líneas, dibujando los hinchados músculos pectorales, luego, unas pequeñas protuberancias rosadas que parecían apuntar algo, llamaron la atención de Megu. Siguió bajando su línea de visión, llegando hasta su estómago, sintió una suave sensación recorrer su espalda, algo así como una excitación que terminó llegando hasta la punta de los finos dedos de la joven. Un leve calor subió hasta su cara, no sólo tenía pectorales bien marcados; sino también, músculos abomínales, que dibujaban 8 prismas curvilíneos que llegaban hasta su pelvis.

No pudo evitar bajar su mirada, intentando seguir dibujando el estilizado cuerpo de Ryu en su cabeza, fijando sus ojos en la negra tela que se abultaba en la mitad. Sintió como incrementaba el calor de su cabeza.

"¿Qué pasa, Megu?" sonrió de forma seductora, dándole un aire mucho más erótico.

"Na..." no alcanzó a terminar la frase, ya que un chorro de sangre salió de nariz, causándole un vahído que le desmayó.

"¡Megu!" exclamó Ryu, tomándola en brazos antes que volviera a caer sobre el suelo.

Ante el sonido de la exclamación que Ryu emitió, acudieron a la habitación de Megumi rápidamente los otros tres chicos, abriendo la puerta de forma apresurada, encontrándose con la mirada de Ryu. Kyu comenzó a analizar la escena: Ryu en paños menores, Megu enrollada en un edredón sobre el suelo y luego, Ryu tomándole en sus brazos. Los tres chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron levemente, luego vuelven a mirar al chico de pelo azul, Kinta decide abrir la boca por todos.

"Perdón por interrumpir" Sonríe Kinta, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

"Ryu, nunca habría pensado que eras tan... eh... osado." Dijo Kyu, intentando interpretar la situación.

"Sí, sí... ¡espera!" Logra leer entre líneas el joven, mirando a sus tres amigos como malinterpretaban todo "¿Qué insinúan?"

"Nada de nada" Kazuma movió las manos hacia los lados, como quien intenta excusarse para no recibir una paliza "sigan con lo suyo"

"No estábamos teniendo relaciones sexuales, así que dejen de imaginarse cosas" sentenció Ryu sin indirectas, lo que hizo que los chicos se miraran entre ellos riendo "mejor ayúdenme a despertar a Megu y de paso, hacer que se le detenga la sangre de narices."

Kinta toma a la joven de los brazos, mientras Ryu la coge de las piernas, corren acarreándola hasta el living-room y la tumbaron sobre el sofá. Kyu corrió hasta la cocina en busca de hielo para poner sobre el tabique de la joven. Ryu se sentó sobre el sofá, levantando la cabeza de Megu para dejarla caer suavemente sobre sus piernas, tocó la cabeza de la joven, comprobando que estaba caliente. A los pocos instantes, volvió Kyu de la cocina con una bolsa llena de hielo entre sus manos, entregándosela a Ryu para él la colocara sobre la nariz de Megumi y así, detener el sangrado. Kazuma sacó su computador portátil y empezó a buscar causas posibles. Con los gélidos cubitos sobre su tabique, Megu abrió los ojos lentamente, topándose de frente con el rostro de Ryu. Se sonrojó al verse tan cerca de él, mientras éste sonreía ante la obvia reacción de la joven.

"Kazuma, deja el computador, no es grave" sonrió amigablemente, lo que hizo que el pequeño se asustara un poco, todavía no se acostumbraban a la sonrisa del joven de pelo azul.

"¿Eh¿Estás seguro, Ryu?" Kyu interfirió en vez de Kazuma que aún se veía un poco conmovido por la expresión del joven.

"Sí, entendí qué pasó, no se preocupen" intentó esclarecer Ryu, luego utilizando una técnica de persuasión aprendida en la academia, les miró con cierta maldad.

"Dejémosle el problema al niño bonito" dijo Kinta, haciendo que los otros volvieran a sus habitaciones, para que el debate quedara ahí.

Los tres chicos entrometidos regresaron como les indicó Kintaro a sus habitaciones, y él les siguió de cerca, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Al encontrarse nuevamente solos, Ryu miró a la joven que yacía sobre sus piernas con una maquiavélica sonrisa.

"Cuéntame, Me-gu-mi" comenzó, hablando de forma silábica para darle énfasis a ciertas palabras "¿qué pensabas que se te calentó la cabeza?"

"¿Ah? Las ocurrencias que tienes Ryu" echó carcajadas rápidamente, intentando desviar el tema, siendo una opción no muy útil.

"Niña pervertida…"

Dichas las últimas palabras, se levantó del sofá, dejando que la cabeza de Megumi cayera de nuevo sobre uno de los cojines. La miró a los ojos y puso sus rodillas sobre el sofá, uno a cada lado del cuerpo de la joven, le observaba de forma fija sin desviar su vista ni un sólo instante. Tomó una de las manos de Megu y la puso sobre su pecho, jamás quitándole la mirada de encima.

"¿Sientes cómo late?" preguntó Ryu, sin cambiar su expresión neutra que le caracterizaba, luego decidió sonreír "debes sentir lo mismo¿verdad?"

"Eh… estás diciendo cosas raras, Ryu" lo miró extrañada, no era común que Ryu hablara de sentimientos, para nada. "¿estás bien?"

"No evites la pregunta" frunció el ceño, inclinando su cabeza sobre la de Megumi. "Sé que no estoy actuando como acostumbraba, pero es por que me gustas."

"Ryu" se sonrojó la joven, subiendo una de sus manos hasta que tocó la mejilla del chico, acariciándola suavemente. "Sí, por su puesto que siento lo mismo, me pongo nerviosa junto a ti porque me gustas."

Ambos se miraron a los ojos con suave ternura. Ryu puso su mano sobre la que Megu tenía sobre su mejilla, cogiéndola suavemente, como quien tiene miedo de romper algo. Luego la quitó de su rostro, poniéndola sobre el sofá, sin soltarla de su agarre; comenzó a reducir el espacio entre sus rostros, hasta que la distancia entre sus labios fue insoportable. Los labios se llamaban, mientras rozaban casi cepillándose unos contra otros. Se tocaban, luego se besaron, mientras ambos abrían las bocas para permitirse la entrada mutuamente. Ryu estiró un poco su lengua, explorando la cavidad de la joven, a la que pareció gustarle sentir como el mojado pedazo de carne invadía su boca. Megu estiró los brazos para alcanzar la cabeza del hombre, enredando sus dedos en sus celestes mechones de cabello.

Al mismo tiempo, la mano derecha de Ryu se dejó caer sobre el estómago de la chica, metió su mano por debajo de la blusa recorriendo suavemente la piel; así mismo tocó el contorno del ombligo, dibujándolo con su dedo índice. Luego la deslizó suavemente hacia arriba, hasta tocar los sujetadores de Megu, sintió la tela del sostén y tuvo una urgente necesidad de seguir; así que la quitó de su camino, metiendo su mano dentro del sujetador, sintiendo la cálida piel en contacto con la suya. Buscó el pezón, moviendo nerviosamente sus dedos por el pecho de Megumi. Sintió la rosada protuberancia cerca, así que procedió a pellizcar utilizando su dedo índice y el pulgar, escuchó y sintió como la respiración de la joven comenzó a acelerase, como así también, un disimulado gemido que fue ahogado por su boca.

"Ryu" Megu separó sus bocas para hablar "no es por cortarte la inspiración, pero…"

"¿qué ocurre?" la miró a los con interés.

"Estamos en el living, sobre un sofá, eso significa que en cualquier momento puede venir alguien¿no?"

"Ah… perdón, me dejé llevar" se sentó, permitiendo que Megu hiciera lo mismo.

Lentamente, la joven se acomodó el sujetador para evitar que los demás supieran qué hacían, o sea, era SU vida íntima y nadie tenía por qué conocerla¿verdad? Bueno, de todos modos arregló su ropa para que fuera menos notorio. De la nada, le nacieron ganas de darle un abrazo a Ryu, que miraba hacia al frente un poco despreocupado, así que se acercó a él y rodeó su cuello con sus brazos.

"¿Qué pasa, Megu?" preguntó antes de seguirle el juego y rodear con los brazos propios el cuerpo de la joven.

"Nada, me nació abrazarte"

"Ah… bueno." Sonrió poniendo su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo de Megu de manera calma.

Ryu se quedó quieto mientras ella acurrucaba su nariz en su cuello, dio unos suaves besos alrededor de su mejilla y cuello, pero algo captó su atención y se detuvo. Cerca de su oreja izquierda se hallaba algo, así que corrió el cabello celeste de encima para mirar.

"¿Qué ves?" preguntó Ryu.

"El símbolo."

"¿Nunca habías visto el símbolo de plutón?" contestó con otra pregunta, mirando a Megu, mientras se separaba un poco "yo creía que se veía cuando me movía"

"No, no lo había visto antes" Estaba un poco curiosa¿y por qué no? Era lógico querer conocer más de su pareja.

"Oye, mejor vayámonos al centro de investigaciones" Interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, quizás para intentar evitar preguntas posteriores acerca del símbolo, luego sonrió extendiendo su mano "¿vamos?"

"¡Sí! Vamos ya."

**TTT**

En una acalorada sala de reunión, los que estaban adentro, mantenían un tenso debate, el moderador, al ver cómo iba subiendo de volumen y no se llegaba a nada, tomó la palabra, cerrándoles la boca a algunos.

"¡Miren el desorden que han creado!" Gritó Oogami golpeando la mesa con su puño apretado "todo por una estúpida elección de quién será la persona que tomará los testimonios. Escuchen bien: si de aquí a un máximo de 30 minutos, no se llega a un concilio, yo designaré a mi real antojo."

"¡Yo tengo una idea!" exclamó Kintaro levantando la mano, haciendo que todos le miraran con atención "Creo que, tomando en cuenta la clase de criminal del que hablamos, lo mejor sería que Megu entrevistara a los hombres."

"La idea es buena" le dio la razón Kazuma "tu argumentación es bastante buena para ser un sabueso."

"Sí, yo la apoyo" asintió Ryu.

"¿Y yo no tengo voz aquí?" alegó a su favor Megumi, al ver que todos, absolutamente todos menos ella, estaban opinando.

"¡son treinta minutos!" interrumpió Haru ya molesto por toda la disputa.

"Votemos entonces, es más justo de ese modo" Kyu dio su opinión alzando sus brazos, mostrando que él le daba su voto a Megu para que entrevistara.

"¡Yo voto en contra!" mantuvo su mano abajo Megumi.

"A mí me convence la idea de Kinta-kun" sonrió Shou, mirando al equipo para que votaran a favor de la proposición que hizo el joven sabueso.

Al final se hizo el conteo de votos: Kintaro, Ryu, Kazuma, Shou, Kyu, Shingo, Moeko y Aoi; votaron para que Megumi fuera la que entrevistara. Los únicos en desacuerdo parecían ser Megumi y Tamaki. Haru no contaba, él se limitaba a mirar para comprender la elección y que luego nadie lo engañara diciendo que habían electo a alguien más. Sí, Haru era –ciertamente- muy desconfiado.

"Vaya de la que nos salvamos" se sonrieron Aoi y Moeko. Aoi estaba acostumbrada a ser la que tenía que hablar con los viejos pervertidos, ya que su belleza era un tanto clásica. En cambio Moeko, aún guardaba ciertas facciones de adolescente y era fácil imaginarla con uniforme de marinerita, y sus grandes ojos verdes que parecían implorar algo.

"¡Shiranui-san!" Haru se paró con los brazos cruzados en la puerta, dirigiendo su voz a la mujer de cabello almendrado. Ella le devolvió la mirada "tú acompañarás a Megu, ambas tomarán las entrevistas."

"¡Pero...! Oogami-san" suplicó Aoi.

"No es una petición, sino una orden" continuó el jefe de los investigadores y luego salió por la puerta "respecto a si hay que entrevistar a mujeres, Ryu y Shou lo harán. ¡Shou!"

"¿Qué sucede, jefe?"

"Enséñale a entrevistar apropiadamente, para que sea capaz de aprovechar toda su capacidad" dio un consejo sonriendo, aunque sonó un poco duro por el tono de mandato que tenía de por sí Haru.

"Bueno Ryu ¡Manos a la obra!"

* * *

**Aquí tienen el capítulo 8, se me alargó mucho así que dejaré las entrevistas mismas para el próximo, no se lo pierdan. Siento profundamente no tener nada mejor que contar, acabo de pelearme con alguien y estoy muy molesta, pero ya se me pasará, además el capítulo 8 lo había completado casi hace dos días, pero cuando llegué a mi casa para terminar, estaba vacío el documento, así que tuve que reescribir todo. No crean que mi humor está muy bueno. **

**Este capítulo va dedicado a Hikari, quien fue engañada por mí y Reina-chan.**

**Vale, eso es todo.**

**Besos y cuídense, no pueden morirse antes que acabe Cianuro, eso sería trágico para mí.**

**Freederth Out!**


	9. Capítulo 9: Verdades¿verdaderas?

**Luego de más de un mes con mis fics extraviados, aparecieron**

**Luego de más de un mes con mis fics extraviados, aparecieron. Resultaba, que se me había quedado el pendrive donde almaceno mi información en casa de un amigo que vive fuera de mi ciudad.**

**Bueno, ni modo, a la carga nuevamente.**

Capítulo 9: Verdades... ¿verdaderas?

La gente vio como Ryu y Shou desaparecieron, entrando a una pequeña sala. Megu estaba curiosa por saber cómo era, así que Haru le mostró el aula, explicándole que ellos oían todo lo que decían los sospechosos; pues los espejos que los entrevistados veían, en realidad eran vidrios que dejan salir pero no entrar sonidos. Por lo que ellos desde afuera pueden oír toda la información que les van sacando, sin que ellos se enteren.

Al rato después, Shou volvió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al joven le empezaba a agradar Ryu. Abrió la puerta de una suave patada, más bien simbólica, como para demostrar lo animado que se hallaba, así que Tamki tuvo que recordarle que estaban trabajando y no se encontraban en un jardín infantil... no, recordarle, no es la palabra, le dio un golpe en la cabeza para bajarle las revoluciones, como a un niño con problemas para calmarse.

A la pelirrosa, le mataba la curiosidad por dentro, necesitaba saber qué había hecho su adquisición dentro de la habitación junto al alegre trigueño, que para entonces, estaba saltando como conejo, aun teniendo un chichón en su cabecita.

"Eres genial Ryu-kun" sonreía el joven de cabello más bien rojizo, mirando a Ryu utilizando sus esmeraldas bañadas en agua. "aprendes muy rápido, es cierto lo que rumorean de ti por acá"

"Me sobreestimas, querido Ikegami" discrepó modestamente, recordando algún libro de misterio; era extraño que le sonriese al joven castaño-rojizo. Nunca antes se había relacionado así con alguien que recién venía conociendo hace una semana máximo, si incluso, a veces costaba que sonriera frente a la sección Q.

Mientras el trigueño corrió hacia Kyu, haciendo exagerado escándalo, Ryu y Megu caminaron hacia el pasillo de al lado, porque Megu dijo que quería algo del joven.

"Cuéntame" se puso seria "¿qué tuviste que hacer?"

"Nada especial, sólo me explicaba cómo hacer las preguntas"

"Vamos, cuéntame, cuéntame, por favor" suplicó colgándose de la manga del hombre de celestes mechones de cabello.

"Bueno." Termino por ceder calmadamente. "Partió por lo básico, que es cómo debo saludar al sospechoso, dependiendo de lo tan sospechoso que sea: mientras más posible es que sea el culpable, más cinismo hay que mostrar, más sonrisas falsas. Luego me contaba que cuando estuviese seguro de que alguien era el culpable, debía hacerle trampas con las palabras para que terminara por delatarse. Pero que jamás lo denotara literalmente, pues la charla terminaría con un 'llamaré a mi abogado', o un 'nos vemos en corte', esas son cosas que hay que evitar" hablaba con su dedo índice hacia el techo, como dando una cátedra.

Megu no pudo aguantar la tentación de reírse de lo tierno que podía llegar a ser Ryu con las cosas que le apasionaban. Se sobresaltó al verla llorar de risa "¿dije algo exraño?"

"No Ryu, para nada" se tapó la boca la muchacha, para contener las carcajadas en su boca, luego lo miró a los ojos "es sólo que, parece que te apasiona. Se nota que te gusta todo este mundo detectivesco."

"No tanto como me gustas tú" Ryu se acercó a la joven, haciendo que ella se sonrojase con vehemencia, luego arqueó la espina dorsal y puso los labios cerca de su lóbulo "quiero que un día vayamos a las termas, me contaron que había un lugar estupendo por aquí."

"_Ryu_" con el aliento suave y susurrante del joven, Megumi no pudo evitar que la cabeza se le calentara y la verdad, su voz evocaba una cierta sensualidad.

"¿Acaso no quieres?" Se alejó de forma suave, mirándola de forma despreocupada; aunque no por eso no le importaba "y yo que pensaba que te gustaría ir."

"Sí, sí quiero ir contigo" sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado, antes de perder la compostura de nuevo, la verdad era que le ponía un tanto nerviosa la situación, ya que la hacía sentir poco advertida de su vergüenza.

"¡Bueno, a buscar sospechosos!" exclamó Shou, haciendo que sus verdes ojos tintinearan como estrellas, mientras no dejaba de mostrar lo animado que se encontraba.

"¡Busquemos!" le siguió Kyu, tomando las manos del trigueño.

-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

"¿Y Bien?" Ryu puso sus codos sobre la mesa, juntando sus manos de forma que los dedos se entrelazaran y dejó reposar su mentón sobre las anteriormente mencionadas. "Conoce de alguien que tuviera algo en contra de Osora, Gin-san?"

"¿Hinata? Ella, era una persona que se mantenía lejos de los problemas, todo el mundo la amaba" un hombre de pelo oscuro respondía mirando a Ryu a los ojos un tanto enrojecido.

"¿Me permite tocarle el pelo?" quitando los mechones celestes de su línea de visión, se levantó de la silla "es muy bonito, me gustaría saber con qué lo lava"

"Claro, tóquelo, es uno de mis orgullos" Ryu se acercó de forma tranquila, ocultando su objetivo real, el cual era quitarle un pelo para analizarlo y ver la posibilidad de incluirlo como sospechoso.

"Gracias" sonrió el joven luego de finalizada su labor y sin que se diera cuenta el hombre, escondió la evidencia dentro de su mano mientras esperaba la oportunidad de echarlo dentro de un plástico.

Hicieron pasar a la siguiente persona, era una mujer de pelo claro como Osora Hinata, de un metro sesenta y cinco de alto, y semblante imperturbable. Se sentó en la silla acolchada, acomodando la completa extensión de su trasero sobre ella; miró a Ryu impactada por su magnánima belleza, pero a los pocos segundos, volvió en sí y le miró de forma natural.

"Bien... Odagiri Isuzu" Ryu se puso más serio de lo normal, añadiendo cierta belleza misteriosa a su semblante "¿usted sabe de alguien que tuviera algo en contra de Osora?"

"La verdad, había un hombre que la perseguía, nunca nadie le dio importancia porque eran amigos de la infancia... pero" Isuzu bajó la mirada, haciendo que Ryu se pusiera atento a cualquier frase que la inculpara a ella o a alguien más "las posibilidades de que haya sido Mizutama Gin, son muy altas"

"¿Y por qué debería seguirle la huella a él y no sospechar de usted?"

"Porque las pistas parecen indicar que se trata de un hombre" respondió un poco ofendida por el comentario de Ryu.

En ese instante, Ryu se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba ella, parándose detrás de ella. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la mujer, que no pudo evitar asustarse con lo repentino de sus actos.

"¿y cómo sé yo que usted es una mujer?" utilizó la retórica pregunta para quitarle un cabello del chaleco, mientras con la mano libre, tocaba el cuello de la joven.

"Analizando el cabello que me acaba de quitar en la sección de ADN y si duda que sea mío, adelante, quíteme uno de la cabeza" respondió rápidamente, intentando mantener su calma "no crea que es la primera vez que me entrevistan y con su permiso, ahora me retiro; si me desea inculpar, mi abogado con gusto lo verá en la corte."

Y dichas las últimas palabras, la mujer salió de la habitación y dio un portazo. "Tssk, que mujer más borde" gruñó Ryu.

En eso, entró Shingo a la habitación para conversar con Ryu, acompañado por Tamaki y Haru. Shingo traía unos papeles archivados ordenadamente, se sentó tranquilamente.

"Si es una mujer, descártala de los sospechosos, podría ser sólo una cómplice... primero, sabemos que se trata de un hombre; segundo, su altura no es la suficiente como para que la sangre salpicara de la forma en que lo hizo." Dijo Shingo.

"¿Cómo?" quedó un poco descolocado con tanta información en una sola gran oración.

"Mira" Tamaki le mostró unas imágenes donde salían unos muñecos que dentro del cuerpo tenían una sustancia parecida a la sangre "utilicé a Shou, a Megumi, a Kazuma y a Kintarou. Según altura, la sangre salpicaba como vimos en la víctima, si el atacante medía lo mide Shou o Kintarou... y ambos superan los 1,75metros. Luego para ver si era hombre o mujer, hicimos la misma prueba con Aoi (1,75m) y Shou (1,78); y por fuerza intrínseca, Shou logró salpicar en un radio mayor que Aoi. Por lo que para que sea una mujer la victimaria, debería ser una mujer que utilice esteroides anabólicos. Y sería muy fácil ubicarla en el radio de los crímenes."

"Sí, y es una asesino en serie... no cabe duda, por su 'modus operandis', que lo es" Shingo agregó.

"¿Argumentos?" preguntó Ryu, aún desconfiado.

"Qué bien que traje a investigadores tan atentos" se rió Haru "mira, primero las agresiones físicas son las mismas en ambos casos; luego, la forma tan genial de escapar sin dejar rastro; último... el cianuro."

"Bien, me convences" sonrió Ryu, aunque tenía ganas de seguir con el trabajo la verdad, llegó Shou a interrogar.

"Ahora me toca a mí, Ryu, mira a través de las ventanas mientras lo hago".

**-FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-**

Kyu se dirigió hacia la casa donde moraba la primera víctima, tenía deseos de charlar con los padres de la joven, para así ir directamente a buscar más sospechosos. Estaba muy ansioso de saber pronto cómo se desarrollaría este caso, estaba sediento de verdades. Sabía que estaba mal que hubiese mirado los archivos de Hinata Osora para descubrir cuál era el paradero de sus padres, pero era necesario para el rápido y eficaz desarrollo del caso. Mientras menos demoraran en resolver todo, habrían menos víctimas, de eso estaba seguro: que el psicópata no se iba a detener ante la cifra de dos muertas, era una corazonada, pero estaba tan convencido de aquello, que nadie podría sacarle la idea en mente.

Levantó el brazo sutilmente y golpeó la puerta de una casona, por atrás, los helechos tendían a enredarse sobre el concreto de la casa. La fachada no era nada remarcable, todo parecía común, salvo por los helechos que se abalanzaban sobre la casona, parecía un tiburón con su presa. Mientras estaba inmerso en su laguna ideológica, no notó que alguien abrió la puerta.

"¿Qué desea el Joven?" Una señora de unos 46 años, corrió la puerta hacia adelante y sacó la cabeza por el espacio que dejó entre la puerta y el mismo marco, su cabello se asemejaba al color del atardecer, cuando el celeste se tiñe de rojo, naranjo y amarillo al mismo tiempo; ese tinte que difícilmente se veía a otra hora. Sus ojos eran de color miel, incluso se veían comestibles.

"Disculpe mi intromisión, soy integrante del centro de investigaciones local, fui llamado desde la escuela de Dan Morihiko a trabajar en este caso y me preguntaba si puedo hacerle unas preguntas" configuró la oración lo más rápido posible, este era un trabajo serio, nada que ver con sus anteriores misiones, no por desvalorarlas ni nada. Era más formal simplemente.

"¿Y acerca de qué sería?"

"Sé que puede ser doloroso evocar esos sentimientos por la muerte de un ser querido, pero me gustaría contar con su ayuda para que nadie más pase por lo que pasó su hija Hinata" inclinó su cabeza haciendo una respetuosa reverencia, puso especial énfasis en su tono de su voz, no podía permitirse sonar grosero.

"¿Hinata? ¿en qué anda metida ya esa muchacha?" empezó a echar unas carcajadas, en eso, una figura apareció detrás de la señora y miró a Kyu con molestia.

"¿Cómo? No le ha contando su esposo?" preguntó con curiosidad, podía ser que estaba donde no debía en ese momento.

"¿Eh? ¿Amor?"

"Yo veo esto, anda a la cocina, mujer" ordenó sin clemencia el hombre, tenía un aspecto muy militar, casi como un general retirado.

"Pero mi amor..."

"Vamos, hazme caso de una vez, amor" suavizó su voz gradualmente, para así cerrar la puerta tras de sí, saliendo para hablar a solas con Kyu. "Ahora sí, ¿qué desea joven detective?"

"De verdad, ¿no le ha contado a su mujer? Merece saber dónde está su hija"

"No, la pobre sufre del corazón, si ella se me muere también, no sé qué haré" se le empezó a quebrar la voz mientras hablaba de la muerte de sus seres queridos, pero logró mantenerse firme un tiempo aceptable.

"¿No sabe de alguien que pudiera querer hacerle daño?" preguntó directamente, para asegurarse de llegar al grano de inmediato sin premeditaciones. "necesito saberlo para prevenir otro ataque más"

"Había un hombre que la estuvo siguiendo, fue como por dos semanas, luego Hinata llamó a la policía, y no sé cómo, pero el hombre..."

En eso se oye el estruendoso ruido de un cañón de rifle de francotirador. Kyu se tapó instintivamente los ojos, pero al abrirlos, sintió como si una eternidad hubiese pasado frente a él. El hombre que recién estaba hablando junto a él, tenía cinco disparos en el torso que le atravesaban de lado a lado. Las balas no estaban en su cuerpo, ¿dónde? Tampoco enterrados en la tierra... entonces ¿dónde? Kyu comenzó a buscar el origen del disparo, miró hacia todos los lados. _'Perfecto, estoy rodeado de departamentos, jamás lo hallaré a simple vista'_.

"¡¡Maldición!!" exclamó, golpeando la tierra con su puño cerrado, sintiendo como sus lágrimas de frustración comenzaban a caer sobre el seco terreno humedecido por la viscosa sangre.

**"Eso es joven detective, siéntete perdido contra mí, pues todavía no es momento de encontrarme."** La carcajada se propagó por su boca y abrió su cavidad hasta parecer una serpiente. Se paró en el balcón y dejó caer un papel, fijándose en que la dirección del viento fuera la deseada. **"No estés ansioso chico, ya tendrás tiempo y ocasiones para atraparme."**

"¿Ya acabaste el trabajo que te pedí, perdedor?" el hombre le dirigió la palabra al francotirador, mirándolo con desprecio y ojos maquiavélicos, mientras se frotaba la calva cabeza.

"S-s-sí señor, ha muerto, ese tiro no pudo haberlo dejado con vida"

"Perfecto" se arrodilló frente a él, mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió sin inmutar los ojos, lo que le dio una expresión más maléfica aun. Los aretes de su oreja izquierda tintinearon, dejó que su respiración se sintiera sobre el cuello del francotirador, comprobó que el hombre de negro temblaba; no había cosa que más se excitara que un humano con miedo, miró los pantalones de su cómplice de reojo: estaba completamente mojada."Has sido una buena ayuda, te daré tu recompensa" El hombre sintió como el calvo ponía algo en su cuello, lo sintió helado y luego, cayó al piso.

Un segundo después, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, el calvo miró por el balcón al desesperado detective **"sí, pronto nos vamos a encontrar... hasta entonces, Kyu."**

* * *

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**Fin!!**

**Por fin un capítulo nuevo cheeeee!! Ya me estaba hartando de estar sin actualizar, pero bueno, qué se le podía hacer si no tenía mis archivos, tampoco iba a empezar a escribir de la nada.**

**Besos para los que han estado esperando más capítulos con acción y misterio. Pronto vendrá el turno de los amantes del RyuxMegu... eso será más o menos, en dos o tres capítulos más.**

**Progresivamente, irán descubriendo más y más cosas del caso, a ver si logran descifrar quién es el o la asesino(a).**

**Freederth Out!**

**PD: No me jodan con lo de "haz capítulos más largos", T-T por favor no, ya tengo suficiente, me guío por los apuntes que escribo para mantenerme dentro de esas ideas **


	10. Capítulo 10: Error 404

**A la carga!!**

Capítulo 10: Error 404

- ¿Que hiciste qué? –Tamaki sonaba furioso, miraba al chico con el rostro enrojecido de cólera- entonces, ¿acabas de ser culpable de la muerte del testigo más importante que teníamos?

- Si, lo siento, señor –Kyu se disculpó bajando la cabeza- pensé que tener autodeterminación iba a hacer el caso mucho más rápido de lo que estaba siendo.

- Pues, ¡no tenías que pensar nada! –El hombre se levantó de la silla de su oficina, golpeando la mesa con fuerzas.

- Lo siento mucho, señor.

El joven salió con la cabeza gacha y mirando al suelo de la oficina, sus mechones negros colgando sobre su frente, parecía algo triste. Ryu lo esperaba afuera, sabía que lo que le había ocurrido a Kyu por haber salido a investigar por si solo, cosa que nadie había ordenado.

- ¿Te reprendieron, Kyu? –preguntó con sus brazos cruzados, apoyado contra la pared sin inmutarse- te ves horrible.

- Sí, supongo que lo merecía, ¿no Ryu? –Kyu dejó su mano en la cabeza, rascando la parte trasera con suavidad, luego dejó salir una risa de culpabilidad.

- No fue tu culpa –dijo el joven de cabello azul y luego se dirigió hacia el pasillo.

- Mierda… -gruñó Kyu apretando los ojos.

Ryu esperó hasta que su compañero de clase se retirara para dirigirse hasta la oficina de Tamaki, entró sin golpear, hallando al líder de su división despeinado, poniendo la mano sobre sus mechones oscuros, intentando arreglarle el orden. Lo miró a los ojos de forma seria y se sentó frente a él, Tamaki se quedó en la posición en la que se hallaba y le dio una bocanada a su cigarrillo, exhalando mientras el humo comenzaba a llenar la habitación.

- ¿Por qué reprendió a Kyu? –preguntó seriamente-, no ha hecho nada malo, señor.

- Heh... ¿Y a ti quién te metió fichas? –habló en un tono burlesco el líder, realmente estaba cabreado, echó su cuerpo hacia delante, apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa-, ¿te parece poco que hayamos perdido los testigos más importantes? Veo que sí.

- Se equivoca, también quiero resolver este caso tanto como usted –los ojos se le tornaron un tanto más oscuros-, daría lo que fuese por resolverlo, pero no porque me importen realmente las víctimas...

- Creo que me agradas –sonrió de forma maléfica Tamaki, acercando su rostro hasta el de Ryu para mirarlo más de cerca-, entonces... ¿por qué?

- No soporto que la gente muera sin saber el porqué, es sólo eso.

- Oh sí, me agradas, chico –dijo pegándole en la cabeza a Ryu con su palma. Se levantó y abrió la puerta-, aquí está la puerta, vete, me empiezas a molestar.

- Con gusto, señor.

- Amakusa –llamó Tamaki haciendo voltear a Ryu antes que se alejara- voy a hablar con Oogami y veremos qué es lo que pasará con este asunto.

Se cerró la puerta de un golpe, el ruido alivió al joven, había sido difícil engañar de ese modo, estaba fuera de práctica en ese arte. A veces parecer malo, era útil, especialmente teniendo a un sádico de jefe. Sabía que había sido oído, sonrió y, cerrando los ojos, miró en dirección de la esquina.

- ¿Escuchaste, Kyu?

- Sí, ¿qué fue todo eso? –El chico puso una expresión llena de dudas, pero luego ladeó la cabeza sonriendo levemente- ¿Ryu?

- Se llama saber fingir, mi querido Watson –respondió sin alterarse ni un poco, sonando bastante convincente al fin y al cabo- a pesar de que la sección Q son los únicos seres importantes en mi vida, me importan los demás.

- Hmff... qué frío. -murmuró en voz baja y miró mientras Ryu se marchaba.

El joven se marchó lentamente de esa casual charla, yendo hacia la oficina de Haru, a ver si él había sido capaz de descubrir algo que pudiese servir al caso. Iba a golpear, pero oyó voces desde adentro, puso la oreja sobre la puerta y comenzó a escuchar, no sabía por qué lo hizo de ese modo, parecía delincuente.

- ¿Con que, tienes una idea de cómo se realizaron los crímenes?

- Sí, y el por qué no se hallan pistas.

Ryu estaba intrigado, podía identificar ambas voces, era Haru hablando con Shingo; ambos, demasiado sospechosos por hablar en privado del caso sin dar ninguna de las claves que habían hallado a los demás. De repente, oyó una voz femenina que provenía de la habitación: Era Aoi sin duda. Sus tacos hacían ruido en el piso de madera, por lo que se escuchaba cuándo y cómo se movía la mujer, de pronto, las pisadas se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Ryu se apresuró y golpeó, justo a tiempo para que ella abriese la puerta sin sospechas.

- Venía a hablar con Haru -dijo soltándose la camisa un poco, como para distraer a la joven- ¿está ocupado?

- No, para nada, pasa Ryu -abrió la puerta apoyando su espalda contra esta, para así, dejar entrar al joven.

- Señor -llamó Ryu, yendo hasta la mesa de oficina que estaba frente a Haru, sacó unos papeles que tenía en un archivador y los dejó sobre la mesita- aquí están los informes de la muerte del señor Osora.

- Ah, perfecto, justo estaba hablando con Shingo y Aoi de aquello, ¿te unes? -sonrió Haru, echándose sus mechones azabaches hacia atrás, donde no le molestaran para ver a Ryu a los ojos usando sus negras perlas- Asami trajo la autopsia, y Aoi estaba explicando las muestras que había examinado.

- ¿Y qué concluyeron, señor? -preguntó Ryu sin esperar más explicaciones de parte del jefe de departamento… ya había tenido una discusión con el subjefe de departamento y no había sido para nada agradable- tengo curiosidad.

- Mira, esto lo hallamos en la escena del crimen, fue Narusegawa si no me equivoco –el hombre le hizo entrega de una fibrilla clara- Dime qué es lo que te acabo de entregar.

- Parece un pelo… -comenzó suave, hasta que notó algo en la textura- ¡es sintético!

- Exacto, revisamos la casa completa y no hallamos nada parecido, sólo en la escena del crimen y en el baño –Aoi tomó la palabra- por lo que creemos que se trata de una peluca, que podría ser del asesino.

- ¿Muchos supuestos no? Creo que ven mucho CSI –se comenzó a reír Ryu.

- Piénsalo bien Amakusa –Shingo se aproximó lentamente hasta donde estaba el joven de cabellos celestes- si el asesino fuera calvo y usara peluca, ¿acaso no podría eso explicar el porqué nunca encontramos rastros de ADN de él? Debe ser eso, tal vez de forma preventiva, o no lo sé… pero estamos seguros de algo.

- ¿Y qué sería eso?

- Que el asesino es extremadamente meticuloso, es la primera vez que nos encontramos con alguien así –respondió Shingo.

Ryu oyó con calma y cuando terminaron de pronunciar palabras, se retiró en dirección a la sala donde estaba Megu, quería hablar algo con ella, golpeó la puerta al llegar al umbral. Su mano chocó suavemente con la madera, esperó la respuesta pacientemente, hasta que oyó un "Ya voy" desde el otro lado. Cruzó los brazos, esperando que abriera la joven, pero abrió Shou, quien le sonrió y lo invitó a pasar.

- Shou-kun, necesito preguntarte algo acerca de Tamaki-san –Ryu se mantuvo de pie, mirando como se desplazaba de un lado del cuarto a otro, sin cambiar de posición.

- ¿qué cosa quieres saber, mi buen Ryu-kun? –mantenía intacta su expresión de sonrisa infantil.

- Son cosas específicas, sólo responde 'sí' o 'no' –lo miró con seriedad, oscureciendo el azul de sus ojos- Tamaki, ¿estaba acá el otro día cuando llamó la persona para avisar de la muerte de la mujer más reciente?

- No, no había llegado aún.

- ¿Confías en él?

- Por supuesto –de repente, la sonrisa de Shou se desvaneció y miró fijamente a Ryu, casi molesto- ¿por qué preguntas cosas así? ¿Acaso tú dudas de él?

- Podría decirse que sí.

Shou pareció ofuscarse, las cejas se centraron quedando en punta, lo miraba con enojo. De un segundo a otro, sus manos rápidamente fueron a dar al cuello de la camisa de Ryu, halando casi hasta levantarlo… sí, estaba enojado.

- Repítelo.

Megu oyó la voz casi carraspeada de Shou, se asustó, era la primera vez que veía al sujeto cambiar de ánimo de esa forma tan brusca. Así mismo, se dio vuelta, estaba tan metida en su trabajo revisando los informes que no había oído entrar a Ryu… por instinto dijo que ya iba, pero no se había movido del puesto de trabajo. Corrió hacia donde estaba Shou, tomándolo por los hombros, sacudiéndolo vehemente.

- ¡Detente ahora! –exclamó, halándolo por la ropa. Él se detuvo, soltando de inmediato a Ryu.

- Ah… perdónenme, no quise hacer eso Ryu-kun –se disculpó bajado la cabeza.

- No pasa nada, cálmate Shou –Ryu se le acercó, sonrió levemente para afirmar que lo que estaba diciendo era real- si tú dices que confías de él, debe estar bien.

- De verdad siento lo de recién, tengo un poco de bipolaridad, por eso no podía entrar a investigaciones a estudiar para ser Detective –se tocó la cabeza-: fallé el examen psicológico.

En ese instante, se oyó algo por los altavoces: Era Haru. Estaba llamando a la sección Q a una reunión con el equipo de Tamaki, decía que estaba por anunciar algo. Shou salió primero de la habitación, a ver si podía escaparse de tan vergonzosa situación; no estaba como para lidiar con ellos. Megu y Ryu fueron juntos, caminando uno al lado del otro; ella tenía mucha curiosidad por saber qué sería lo que anunciaría el líder de investigaciones, al igual que Ryu, sólo que ponía cara de indiferencia.

- Ryu, ¿no sabes de qué se trata? –preguntó la joven, tenía la extraña certeza de que su acompañante sabía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

- Hum… podría tener que ver con Kyu –pensó un poco rascándose la barbilla con las yemas de sus dedos, era probable que anunciaran su castigo.

- ¿Le darán un castigo muy duro?

- No lo sé, Megu… eso no lo sé –suspiró Ryu, llevando su brazo hasta la cintura de Megu para acercarla a su torso, le daba más confianza tenerla cerca… era una de las cosas que más curiosidad le daba acerca de ella: el anhelo de querer tenerla la mayor cantidad del tiempo cerca.

- Pobre Kyu, él nunca actuó por egoísmo.

Llegaron al pasillo más próximo a la oficina principal donde se discutían las cosas de mayor importancia, esperaron un rato sentados en una banca que estaba puesta con un soporte que la mantenía fija a la pared. Llegó Kinta; al rato, fueron llegando los demás, ambos sabían bien que habían llegado demasiado rápido. Las únicas personas que parecían no llegar, eran Tamaki y Shou. Se pasó la hora y no llegaron, así que los demás decidieron entrar, Kyu pasó delante de todos… tenía la corazonada de que todo este asunto era algo que tenía relación con él. Detrás de él entró Kazuma, y Kinta lo iba fastidiando para pasar el aburrimiento, ya que poco había podido hacer el hombre perro en todo esto más que hacer abdominales. Luego siguieron Megu y Ryu, que seguían pegados por los hombros, suavemente estrechándose el uno al otro. Finalmente, pasaron Aoi discutiendo asuntos de las muestras en extrapolación con lo que decía Shingo de sus exámenes médicos y forenses, seguidos de una muy cansada Moeko.

Ahí estaba Haru, sentado en la cuadrada mesa de fina madera de cerezo adornada con un trozo de vidrio en la mitad, parecía una sala de conferencias. Miró a todos con su expresión seria de investigador jefe, ofreció a todos sentarse, apoyó sus codos en la mesa y juntó las manos.

- Bueno, ya sabrán todos que Kyu tuvo una falta de clase media –comenzó con calma, no parecía estar en una posición severa, cerró los ojos-, con los demás discutimos qué íbamos a hacer y ya deliberamos.

- ¿Y qué decidieron? –Ryu miró a los ojos a Haru, frunciendo el ceño- ni siquiera nos avisaron para participar de la conversación, ¿qué tiene eso de justo?

- Antes de que comiences a alegar de forma innecesaria, escúchame –Haru respondió suavemente- a lo que llegamos, es que este cambio de lugar y departamento, pudo confundirles. No creo que Kyu haya actuado bajo egoísmo ni por querer tener más protagonismo.

- ¡Claro que no! Kyu jamás… -Kinta exclamó, luego pensó en lo que había oído y se volvió a sentar-, ehm, disculpe.

- Cálmense, eso es lo que decidí –sonrió el jefe- necesitan uno o dos días para relajarse, estando lejos del trabajo.

- ¿Vacaciones? –preguntó el implicado, tocando sus blancos mechones de cabello- para acostumbrarnos a su ritmo, ¿no sería más lógico trabajar junto a ustedes?

- Nada de peros, estar estresado por nuestro ritmo no se mejora trabajando extra –golpeó la mesa con el puño, a fin de que lo oyera y acatara simplemente-, sólo es posible mejorar el estrés con tiempo liebre… para tranquilizarse y reflexionar acerca de su posición, ¿claro?

- Sí, señor Oogami, está claro –respondió Kyu, irguiéndose lo más recto posible.

- Pero eso no es todo, ustedes –Haru apuntó a la sección Q completa-, lo van a acompañar… así que mañana y pasado tienen día libre.

- ¡¿Cómo?! –la voz de los chicos retumbó contra las paredes al unísono.

- Eso, vayan a hacer las maletas, saquen las toallas, etcétera… vayan a la playa, no sé… ustedes verán qué hacen acá –Aoi sonrió, apuntando a la puerta para que se retiraran.

- Antes que nos vayamos –Ryu se puso muy serio- ¿por qué están ausentes Tamaki y Shingo?

- Tenían cosas que hacer -Haru contestó- ¿Qué cosas? Eso es confidencial.

* * *

**Uff... al fin xD. Ya saben, lean y dejen reviews. Si hay algún error de algo, lo siento, lo hice a toda carrera antes de entrar a un examen... jajaja-- xD**

**Freederth Out!**


	11. Capítulo 11: Manantiales

**Bueno, este capítulo (eh, cuál es ya**

**Bueno, este capítulo (eh, cuál es ya? Creo que algo así como el 11... no sé, díganme ustedes XD) es para mi inner (Pablo) y su reciente encuentro con el amor, que a todos nos encuentra algún día, en algún momento. ¡Ay, mi pobre Pablo! ¡No sabes en que lío te has metido! Próximamente, Pablo será un Macabeo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS CAPÍTULOS 11 Y 12, SON PURA PASIÓN, LIMES Y LEMONS, ASÍ QUE, SI ESPERABAN SABER ALGO DEL CASO... LÁMANME EL ANO XD. (o mejor, esperen hasta el capítulo 13)**

* * *

Capítulo 11: Manantiales

Eran cerca de las siete de la mañana. Los chicos de la sección Q estaban reunidos en el living room, esperando que hirviera el agua y así tomar té. Los cinco se miraban los unos a los otros, el ambiente estaba algo tenso, ninguno estuvo ni estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de los de arriba. Kinta intentó romper el hielo, señalando con su dedo la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo del hotel, ahí estaba pulcra una maleta.

- Creo que ir a la playa sería estupendo, hace un Sol maravilloso –sonrió armándose la coleta que solía usar, se levantó y fue a correr las cortinas-, nada más vean qué clima hace.

Ni siquiera Kazuma parecía animado, bueno, en realidad él estaba algo cansado; el día anterior había trabajado con tantas muestras que no quería escuchar a nadie ni a nada. Ryu y Megu estaban sentados juntos en un sofá, como siempre parecían fuera de sitio, era casi como si estuviesen en el vacío... solos los dos en un Universo Alterno. Pero la expresión que era insoportable, era la cara de Kyu: ¡Estaba como para un velorio! Con ojeras, pálido y muy triste… lo suficiente como para no tener deseos de oír a un maldito perro optimista mover su colita.

- Kyu, si vuelves pasado mañana tal cuál estás ahora –Kinta puso las manos en su cintura y lo miró fijamente-, no creas que te dejarán trabajar.

- Pero fue mi culpa, necesito compensarlo de alguna forma –por primera vez en el día, estaba hablando, tenía muy ronca la voz, pues todavía estaban apretadas sus cuerdas vocales de dormir.

- La forma de compensarlo, es atrapando al asesino –Ryu se despegó un poco de Megu y pareció poner los pies en Tierra-; y para hacer eso, no creas que lo lograrás estando con esa actitud.

- Mira Kyu, estoy cansado de tantas muestras –Kazuma mostró sus manos (habían varias herramientas que por primera vez había manipulado), estaban completamente heridas-, quieras o no, hoy día, vamos todos a la playa.

- Esperen –interfirió el joven de pelo celeste-, yo y Megu tenemos planes ya.

Megumi volteó la cabeza para observar sus ojos y comprobar que lo que decía era cierto, ella no tenía idea de "lo que tenían planeado"; al parecer, Ryu no había tomado la molestia de contarle. Sin embargo, esto de no saber qué tenía entre manos su pareja, hacía más tentador el ofrecimiento.

- ¿Y adónde van? –Kyu indagó, para ver cuánta información sería capaz de obtener.

- Aguas termales –contestó secante Ryu, sin saber si Megu iría a responder o no.

- Ah, qué lastima –Kinta bajó la cabeza un poco, aunque se le volvió a iluminar el rostro al ver los bolsos que habían preparado para ir a la playa- y nosotros que queríamos ver a Megu en biki...

Ryu le miró a los ojos con una sonrisa un tanto maquiavélica cruzando los brazos, con lo que el sabueso no tuvo ganas de continuar... en realidad le daba mucho miedo la expresión sádica del joven. Así mismo, rodeó el cuerpo de su compañera con el brazo, para mantenerla lo más cerca posible, casi como si fuera su presa. Luego dejó de mirarlo y agarró la oreja de la taza para darle unos sorbos a su té.

Kyu miró la hora en el reloj de la pared, se les iba a hacer tarde y no podrían pasar el día completo en la playa y al Sol, si no se apresuraban. Le dio un golpecito en la espalda a Kinta y a Kazuma, para que le escucharan y dejaran de pavear.

- Kinta, Kazuma –los llamó, ellos voltearon rápidamente- si no nos apuramos, se va a poner helado, salgamos de inmediato, ¿ya?

- ¡Vamos! –exclamaron, agarrando los bolsos y arrancando por la puerta (aprovechando que Kyu parecía haberse animado algo) raudos como ráfagas. De la nada, desaparecieron.

Megu miró a Ryu, quien parecía estar hipnotizado por los ojos de ella, se sonrojó al notar la forma en que estaba siendo mirada, y más aun, al darse cuenta de que él se había movido hacia ella. Él se levantó de la silla, caminando alrededor de Megu; de la nada, dejó que sus manos cayeran sobre los hombros de ella... Megumi casi dio un salto al sentir el contacto, no se oía ruido alguno: estaban solos. En ese instante, Ryu llevó sus manos hasta las orejas de la joven, inclinó su cabeza sobre el hombro izquierdo de Megu y la forzó a girar la cabeza con sus palmas. Estiró sus labios y disminuyó el espacio entre sus rostros, lentamente juntaron sus labios y se besaron una vez, de forma sutil y suave.

- Al fin, solos –Ryu sonrió, era justamente lo que anhelaba: un buen tiempo a solas con ella, sin que nadie pudiera interrumpir.

- Hehe –sonrió nerviosa Megu, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que tenía en mente Ryu, pero estaba por averiguarlo.

- Pues, entonces… -se rascó la cabeza el joven, mirándola a los ojos sin despegar su vista ni un solo segundo-, ¿nos vamos?

- Contigo, a cualquier lado –sonrió Ryu, tomándole las manos a la chica y levantándola de la silla.

Ya en la ciudad, caminan tomados de la mano, con los dedos tiernamente enlazados. Megu se deja guiar por el joven que la acompaña, le mira desde atrás, pues él va caminando más adelante… ella no sabe dónde van, así que le parece natural ir siguiéndolo. Y no sólo eso, desde atrás, puede ver la marca de Plutón que tiene oculta bajo sus mechones de cabello. Al cabo de unos minutos caminando, Ryu se detiene de golpe y mira hacia una cabina telefónica. En ese momento, le suelta la mano a Megumi que no estaba prestando mucha atención hasta entonces.

- ¿Me esperas? –pregunta, pero más parece alguna clase de orden, e indica una banca- quédate aquí unos minutos.

Megu asiente con la cabeza y se sienta donde se le indicó, gira la cabeza para mirar al joven y lo ve hablando por teléfono. Suspira, también se hallaba algo succionada por el trabajo, por lo que -para sus adentros- agradece que Kyu haya cometido ese error.

Comienza a mirar el reloj y juega con su falda, esperando a Ryu. En unos minutos su voz la hace voltear.

- ¿Te hice esperar mucho? –sonríe, parece estar más aliviado en comparación a la expresión neutra que tenía antes- traje esto para el camino.

- ¡No! ¡No! No me has hecho esperar tanto –comienza a mover las manos con nerviosismo, sin embargo, se calma al ver lo que tiene entre mano Ryu- ¡Ahh! Muchas gracias, ¿cómo supiste que el helado de frutilla es mi favorito?

- Hehe, digamos que lo deduje –le entrega su helado a Megu y luego le ofrece la mano que le quedó libre para que se levante, mantiene tomada la mano de la joven-. Ahora sí, ¿vamos?

Caminan en la misma dirección que iban antes, pero ahora Ryu anda a paso firme y seguro, ya sabía adonde irían. Se detienen frente a una posada, Megu se queda mirando a Ryu, quien está tan callado como siempre. Espera unos momentos para ver la reacción del joven que la acompaña, y lo nota suspirar.

- Comemos los helados y luego entramos –propone Ryu, mirando a Megu en busca de aprobación-, ¿te parece?

- Ehh… ¡Sí! –exclama, se sentía demasiado nerviosa al mirar la posada, ¿qué estaría planeando Ryu?

Ambos daban lamidas a sus helados, hasta que al cabo de unos minutos, habían terminado. Ahí, Megu notó que Ryu se había ensuciado la mejilla.

- Ryu, tienes sucio ahí –señaló con su dedo y le entregó una servilleta para que le limpiara.

- ¿Ahí? –se pasó la servilleta lentamente por las mejillas, sin lograr limpiar el helado que tenía.

- No hay caso. –suspiró Megu y acercó su rostro al de Ryu, estirando su lengua para lamer los restos de vainilla. Cuando se iba a separar, la mano del joven se lo impidió presionando su cara hacia la de él.

- Qué audaz te has vuelto, Megu –susurró contra los labios de la joven, estampándole un suave beso en la boca y consiguiendo que ella se sonrojara- ¿entremos?

Megu asintió, ambos entraron al lugar, una mujer de edad estaba haciendo el aseo de los pasillos. Ryu se acercó a la caja y empezó a hablar con el encargado, desde lejos, Megu podía -a grandes rasgos- notar que su acompañante estaba pidiendo una habitación. Pronto, el joven volvía a su lado, con unas llaves en la mano y con una amplia sonrisa.

- Ya tenemos un cuarto –se veía contento, casi como si hubiese resuelto el caso… sí, más bien tenía una expresión de satisfacción.

- Joven –la mujer que hacía el aseo, le digirió la palabra a Ryu de forma muy sutil y casi imperceptible- si quieren ir a los baños termales, llegaron en buen momento… no hay nadie quedándose acá, prefieren ir a la playa.

- Entonces, ¿tenemos la posada para nosotros dos? –Megu preguntó, aunque más parecía una aseveración, tenía que ser así.

- Hasta mañana.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente, bastaba que uno se animara a caminar en dirección de las termas para que fuera una decisión de ambos. La joven de pelo rosado se espabiló antes que él, arrancando hacia los camarines para dejar su ropa en uno de los casilleros. Ryu, al ver tan ansiosa a Megu, no pudo hacer más que reírse y luego hizo lo mismo que había hecho ella: cambiarse de vestimenta.

Ya adecuados al lugar, entraron al baño mixto, poniéndose cómodos en el agua caliente. Ryu puso su espalda contra una roca, haciéndole una seña con la mano a Megu para que se sentara cerca de él. Finalmente, se sentó entre las piernas separadas del joven, quien parecía estar inmerso en el calor sofocante de las aguas.

En ese momento, Ryu estiró los brazos para ponerlos a los costados del cuerpo de Megu y luego abrazarla a su pecho. Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante, sumergiendo su nariz en la clavícula de ella. Megu comenzaba a aclimatarse al lugar, aunque se sentía algo nerviosa, pues tenía la seguridad de que hoy día algo iba a pasar entre ambos.

- Megu, Megu –Ryu la llamó con una voz ronca y rasposa; casi como si se tratara de súplica.

- Ryu… -de alguna forma, ella terminó contestando el llamado de la misma forma, haciendo que ambos se tensaran.

Todavía estaban abrazados; los brazos de Ryu la rodeaban desde atrás, reposando sus manos sobre el abdomen de la joven, mientras ella dejaba a sus manos agarrarse de los brazos de él.

Él comenzó a subir sus brazos de forma lenta y sutil, casi como si por casualidad hubieran empezado a acercarse a los pechos de ella; como si el vapor de agua obligara sus manos a hacerlo.

Abrió sus manos; Megu bajó su mirada, comprobando que los antes gélidos dedos del joven estaban ahora sobre sus pechos. A pesar de la toalla que le cubría desde la altura del corazón, hasta la mitad del muslo… podía sentir las manos de Ryu.

No eran capaces de verse a los ojos, pero podían adivinar cómo se vería la expresión del otro: Ardiente, lujurioso y con un dejo de salvaje deseo.

Por efecto de la humedad, el cabello de Ryu se mojaba, dándole a su claro color azul un matiz oscuro. Así mismo, el libre cabello de Megu, caía sobre sus hombros y espalda, completamente empapado por las cálidas aguas.

Los labios de Ryu, se contrajeron para besar la cabeza de Megu, buceando con la nariz dentro del mar rosado. Con fuerza y vehemencia, presionó el cuerpo de la joven lo más cerca posible, para que el pecho suyo tocara la espalda de ella.

En ese momento, el chapoteo del agua, advirtió el movimiento de sus cuerpos dentro del manantial: Una mano de Ryu, se mantuvo en su lugar y la otra, tomó la toalla de Megu desde el borde. Raudo, con un solo movimiento, hizo caer la tela blanca, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- Voltea –no estaba pidiéndolo. Con voz firme y precisa, Ryu le había ordenado hacerlo, no iba a hablar más de lo debido.

Megu suspiró, pero obedeció casi al instante, viendo como la toalla flotaba sobre la superficie del agua. Se pudieron ver a los ojos, y se concentraron en ello durante un rato. La joven sintió como el calor empezaba a írsele hasta las extremidades, al toparse con es mirada que Ryu le reservaba sólo a ella. No aguantaba el deseo de atacarlo, por lo que rodeó el cuello del hombre para reducir el espacio entre ambos rostros. Ryu respondió rápidamente, inclinándose sobre ella para que sus bocas tuvieran un ángulo más cómodo.

Los torsos empezaban a rozarse el uno con el otro, con lo que los pezones de Megu no pudieron sino endurecerse. Gimió levemente, y aunque el ruido fue sofocado por los labios de Ryu, sabía que estaba empezando a excitarse más de la cuenta.

El Sol se estaba escondiendo, y el cielo adquiría tintes rojos y naranjos; Ryu dobló la pierna y la llevó hacia Megu, para separar sus piernas un poco. Es en ese instante, que ella interfiere.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la habitación? –la invitación es tentadora y ella, mojada de pie a cabeza y hablando suave… era demasiado para Ryu.

- Vamos.

Recogen las cosas que habían quedado en el agua; Ryu sale primero, ofreciéndole la mano a Megu, quien gustosa se la toma. Caminan por el pasillo en yukata, buscando el cuarto, mientras los dedos comienzan a temblar y las palmas, a sudar.

Finalmente entran. Encienden la luz más tenue que tienen, Ryu toma el futón y lo estira sobre el piso, se miran a los ojos. Vuelve Megu a tomar el control de la situación, sentándose sobre el futón e invitando a su acompañante a hacer lo mismo; dudoso, se arrodilla y lleva sus manos a las mejillas de ella.

Separa los labios, inclinando la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y se acerca el rostro de Megu usando las manos. Captura sus labios rápidamente, pero siente la urgencia de más, por lo que acaba por invadir la boca de ella con su lengua. Se entregan el uno al otro con desesperación y la respiración se sincroniza; de repente, Ryu carga su cuerpo hacia adelante, haciendo que la joven caiga sobre la colcha. Los mechones celestes empiezan a gotear, pero no se detiene, deja sus manos caer sobre las rodillas de Megu. La mira a los ojos fijamente, buscando aprobación, y luego separa las piernas de la joven. Estando arrodillado, toma la iniciativa de posicionar su cuerpo entre ambos muslos; ahora ya se puede relajar, así que se deja caer.

Separan sus bocas y jadean en busca de aire, estaban sofocados. Con la palma izquierda, Ryu comienza a acariciarle la pierna a Megu, llevando la caricia cada vez más cerca de sus bragas. Al sentir el encaje, se detiene súbitamente, sonríe y continúa. Desliza su mano dentro de la pequeña prenda, dejando uno de sus dedos rozar con su entrada.

- Megu… -susurra, respirando fuerte.

- Espera… -a milésimas de que Ryu comenzara a tocarla, Megu abre su boca- estoy nerviosa, mejor ahora no.

Él la queda mirando a los ojos y se detiene, farfulla algo entre dientes y se acuesta al lado de ella; dándole la espalda a propósito.

- ¿Te enojaste? –pregunta, tocándole los brazos. A lo que él responde moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados.

- Tengo sueño. –contesta secante.

Ahora cada uno está a su lado de la colcha, sin hablarse. Al poco tiempo, se quedan plácidamente dormidos.

**Horas después…**

_- Aah… sí –la voz de la mujer se entrecorta-, no te detengas._

_El hombre posicionado sobre ella, acelera el ritmo de penetración, las voces de ambos están distorsionadas, cada gemido se va haciendo más y más gutural. Para evitar que él se fuera a mover de la posición actual, la mujer rodea la cintura del hombre con sus piernas. Repentinamente, él se detiene, a pesar de las súplicas de ella. El hombre agacha la cabeza y la acomoda entre las piernas de la mujer, en ese momento, estira su lengua para lamer los labios menores de ella._

_Con el primer roce, ya la mujer rebosa de placer, aferrando sus manos al cabello del hombre; quien ya empezó hábilmente a sacarle partido a la lengua. Parte lamiendo encima, suave, con lo que ya a ella se le ve algo inestable. Luego deja de lamer y comienza casi a acariciar con la punta de la lengua, dibujando círculos de forma muy precisa._

_La señora en ese momento exclama, llegando al séptimo cielo._

_- Ahora tú a mí –dice él, con mucha confianza._

_Ella se baja de la cama y se arrodilla en frente de ésta; él, en cambio, se sienta a la orilla. Con sus gruesos labios, la mujer besa el miembro del hombre suavemente; luego saca su lengua para mojarle el glande, succiona un poco. Él parece empezar a gemir en voz baja, poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Al oír la voz del hombre, ella parece excitarse y de inmediato, se mete el miembro completo en la boca. El movimiento es periódico, subiendo y bajando de forma violenta, tanto que parece que fuera a tragárselo._

_Al cabo de un rato así, él clava sus dedos en el cabello de la mujer y expulsa el blancuzco líquido dentro de la boca de la mujer._

Megu despierta envuelta en sudor, aferrándose a las sábanas. Su cuerpo entero tiembla, era la primera vez que soñaba algo así, no tenía miedo… era algo normal; pero se sentía inquieta y exageradamente ardiente.

Giró su cuerpo para acostarse de lado, viendo la espalda cubierta de Ryu; y en ese momento, siente el deseo desesperante y casi urgente de poseerlo.

Se para y se sienta sobre el cuerpo de Ryu, él despierta con esto y sube su espalda para quedar recto. Mira a Megu con sorpresa y se convence de que está pasando.

- Ryu… -gimió recargándose sobre el torso de él.

* * *

**.a**

**.u**

**.c**

**.h**

**.!**

**¿Qué m13rd4 hago escribiendo? Me siento demasiado mal como para ponerme a escribir cosas de amor (tuve que mamarme cuatro horas de música romántica para inspirarme)… pff… no quiero tener que volver a hacerlo xD. Por suerte, cuando escribí el 12, no tenía la mente tan envenenada como ahora la tengo, así que será más llevadero para todos.**

**Ejem, si tiene muuuuuuuuuuchos errores, es porq no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo. Sorry, tuve que hacerlo a contra reloj.**

**¡¡PRÓXIMAMENTE!! (Esperen hasta el 11 de Octubre):**

**- ¿Qué haces, Megu? -Ryu sintió las palmas sobre su pecho, mientras su espalda cayó de forma completa sobre la colcha. Al sentir el impacto, frunció el ceño y se quejó levemente por la violencia de la joven.**

**Etto… sí, es lo que creen…**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	12. Capítulo 12: Llamarada

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo es un Lemon de inicio a fin, corre el rating MA, que es mature y se dirige sólo al público mayor de los 18 años, según la legislación de Chile por lo menos... no sé ustedes (digo yo que tengo 17 xD).

**Bien, todo está dicho, el que lee este capítulo, ya sabe a lo que vino y el que no vino a eso, mejor que pase de largo :)**

**Sé que Hikari amará este capítulo de forma infinita o por lo menos así espero, porq yo me he entretenido muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho haciendo funcionar mi pequeño cerebrito para escribir. Así que, este capítulo está dedicado a Hikari, mariú, tía Eugenia, la ciega; o como quiera que la llamen, ya que me ha estado hinchando los ovarios por el Lemon desde que partió Cianuro. (es mentira, no me hincha los ovarios, pero digamos que ha insistido bastante) Y a la cangrejita también, ya que quería saber hasta dónde pueden llegar mis neuronas enfermas.**

**Un beso para ****tods**** sin distinción, Freederth.**

**EJEM… (toma aire) ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, MI WASHITA RRRRICA! (K)(L) Todos a darle las felicidades, si no, haré un capítulo corto para el 13 o no haré ninguno xD.**

Capítulo 12: Llamarada

La espalda de Ryu cayó rápidamente sobre el futón (1), apoyó sus codos sobre la colcha, para no estar acostado, sino más bien sentado. La chica lo miraba con curiosidad y también con un deseo lascivo, con ganas y anhelos de poseerlo, tal vez por el sueño que había tenido antes de despertarse agitada y con el cuerpo sudado.

Él la miró con asombro, la verdad era que no había esperado esa reacción frente suyo, sintió las piernas de Megu rozar ambos lados de sus caderas. La yukata (2) le estaba molestando en este punto, ya que el brusco movimiento había apretado el nudo de la prenda, y al mismo tiempo, sentía como su miembro comenzaba a jugarle en contra... su cara empezaba a calentarse y se notaba en el tono de sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-M... me... Megu -a duras penas pudo hablar, sentía el nerviosismo subírsele hasta la lengua, enredándola, impidiéndole decir coherencias.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ryu? -Megumi entre suspiros habló, el caluroso aire de la habitación estaba subiendo de temperatura a cada respiración sulfurada de la joven.

El joven no tuvo tiempo de recuperar el habla, los escasos centímetros entre sus labios era demasiado tentador para Megu, quien aprovechó la oportunidad de besarle furtivamente, tomándole por sorpresa. Primero los labios chocaron de forma violenta, casi hiriéndose, pero a los pocos segundos, Ryu relajó su boca y se dejó llevar por la 'gentil' caricia. Cuando Megu sintió como su pareja empezaba a responder a su infinito deseo erótico, prosiguió a abrir la boca y dejar que su lengua entrara en la cavidad de Ryu. Así empezaron a dejar que sus salivas se mezclaran mientras luchaban por la entrada a la cavidad del oponente.

Los cabellos rosados caían como cascada sobre los hombros y la espalda de Megumi, que no estaba lista para detenerse; al contrario, estaba dispuesta a seguir adelante sin importar qué.

- Oye Ryu -interrumpió el nerviosismo del joven con sus suaves palabras, que luego empezaron a doler- ¿acaso tú no me deseas? ¿No quieres que yo sea tuya? -ahí estaban, esas eran las palabras que Megumi deseaba plantear y no se atrevía a decir.

- Megu... yo -ya estando completamente sentado, Ryu giró la cabeza hacia el lado; no porque no sintiera lo mismo, la verdad ya estaba matándole la colina que emergía desde su entrepierna y mirarla sólo incrementaba el deseo; sino porque le era difícil expresar lo mucho que deseaba a Megu.

Ella pareció malinterpretarlo y lo miró con tristeza, la verdad era que sentía tantas cosas que necesitaba mostrar, que –incluso- tenía miedo de que sus sentimientos no fueran correspondidos a totalidad. Deseaba que Ryu fuese suyo, _sólo suyo_, suena obsesivo e incluso posesivo; pero quería -y tenía- mostrarle a él que ella sería capaz de entregarle todo su Ser... a la persona que ella ama.

Ryu, también tenía muchas cosas en su mente y el hecho que estuviera teniendo una erección, no estaba ayudando en nada a despejar su cabecita para pensar claro. Por un lado, deseaba a Megumi de manera tan extrema que tenía temor a herirla y que ella se llevara una idea equívoca de sus verdaderas intenciones, las que jamás habían sido hacerle daño, ni utilizarla para calmar las pasiones; por eso se estaba controlando, abalanzarse sobre ella era lo que intentaba evitar: él no era un instintivo animal.

Y por otro lado, no sabía hasta dónde podía aguantar sin estallar en ardiente lascivia hacia Megumi, ya que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo aliviar su deseo sexual; y la verdad ya estaba llegando a su límite, teniendo a la joven sentada sobre sus piernas y rozando el cuerpo contra su miembro.

- ¿Qué haces, Megu? -Ryu sintió las palmas sobre su pecho, mientras su espalda cayó de forma completa sobre la colcha. Al sentir el impacto, frunció el ceño y se quejó levemente por la violencia de la joven.

No respondió, simplemente dejó que sus dedos tocaran los bordes de la yukata, separándolas para revelar el torso de Ryu -que con la gruesa prenda puesta, más el cuerpo de Megu, y más el cubrecamas- se había empapado en sudor; lo que hacía que la luz de la Luna que entraba por entre las persianas se reflejara en su brillosa piel. Las mejillas de Megumi empezaron a sonrojarse pensando en lo atractivo y sensual que Ryu se había vuelto a sus ojos, era como un animal exótico... único... y era sólo de ella... nadie más que ella tenía derecho a mirarle de esa forma... nadie nadie. (3)

Las sábanas se esparcían arrugadas por el futón que se hallaba sobre el suelo, la joven siguió deslizando la vestimenta de Ryu por encima de sus hombros, tenía tomada la yukata del cuello, casi tocando la clavícula de su novio. Estaba tan inmersa en lo suyo que ni siquiera estaba mirando a los ojos al joven de cabello celeste, simplemente se concentraba en la vestimenta de él.

Ya abierta la prenda de ropa hasta sus hombros, haló hasta que Ryu retiró sus brazos voluntariamente de la yukata, liberando todo su pecho de la acalorada vestidura, se sintió aliviado, pero no podía dejar que la joven siguiera sin estar seguro.

- No te sientas obligada a esto, tomémonos las cosas con calma -se empezó a relajar Ryu y dejó de concentrarse en la anatomía de Megu que estaba provocándole reacciones, así podía hablar de forma más calmada que la primera vez que había osado abrir la boca.

- No quiero calmarme -arrugó la frente, mientras se le marcaban las venas en la sien-, quiero que a veces seas agresivo, como cuando me presionaste a salir contigo, tengo ganas de poseerte y quiero que hagas algo al respecto.

"¿Y qué quieres que haga?" preguntó sin alterar su voz, lo que pareció enfurecer más aun a Megumi.

Usando la punta de su lengua, la joven recorrió la parte posterior de la oreja izquierda de Ryu, se preocupó de que fuera la punta solamente para que él tuviera alguna reacción hacia su lengua. Entre sus labios, puso el lóbulo de la misma oreja y presionó utilizando sólo su boca, no los dientes, ya que no tenía ninguna gana de arrancarle un pedazo de carne. Terminada la tarea, miró con hambre los labios de Ryu, atacándolos ferozmente como si se tratara de una fiera quemándose con el fuego de la pasión, los dientes de la joven chocaron contra el labio del chico, dejando una roja mancha de sangre que ella reconoció al sentir el sabor a fierro. El lacerado labio, volvió a ser abatido por la boca de Megumi, que se negaba a desacelerar el ritmo, su cuerpo estaba dominándola totalmente y parecía gustarle sentir la carne dentro de su cavidad oral. Mezclada la saliva de ella con la sangre, mezcló la sustancia con la saliva de Ryu, dejando que sus lenguas hablaran por sí mismas. Los respiros iban acelerándose de forma constante, al igual que los latidos que se volvían olímpicos poco a poco; la sangre fluía desde la cabeza hasta los pies, no había medio de detener el calor de las venas transportando el néctar de la vida por todo el organismo.

Megumi bajó su boca hasta el cuello de Ryu, ese hermoso y fino cuello, tan perfectamente redondeado. Ella ya estaba en su límite también, pero quería hacer durar la preparación lo más que podía... si pudiese hacerlo durar una eternidad, habría elegido estar todo ese tiempo en la misma posición en la que se encontraba en aquel momento mágico. Todo prometía poder ponerse mejor y lo sería, ya que este era un 'encuentro', como le llamaban en psicología. ¿Y por qué era un encuentro? Por el hecho que Ryu era su meta, no un medio hacia su meta; meta que era la de querer estar más y más tiempo junto a él, además de poder demostrarle toda la extensión del amor que sentía.

Estiró la lengua, como si tratara de lamer un helado, esta vez no utilizó la punta de la húmeda carne, sino que le dio utilidad como un entero. Mientras remojaba la piel del cuello, succionaba con sus delgados y rosas labios en la misma zona, comenzó haciéndolo de forma gentil y suave, mientras oía como Ryu empezaba a reaccionar debajo de ella.

El hombre levantó las manos del futón y las reposó sobre el cabello de Megumi, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones de cabello de su novia. Todavía podía aguantar, aunque ya estaba a punto de perder el autocontrol y –en ese punto- ya se era casi imposible seguir mirando sin moverse. Pero hasta que no perdiera el control, mantendría las manos en el cabello de su amada, para calmar sus hormonas y mantener las manos ocupadas. La pregunta crucial era: ¿Cuánto más sería capaz de aguantar?

Mientras tanto, Megu tenía entre sus manos la correa que sujetaba la yukata, manteniéndola cerrada desde la cintura hacia abajo, su cara estaba sonrojada, ya que sabía muy bien qué seguía desde el punto en que le quitara toda la vestidura... y ciertamente... no habría vuelta atrás alguna, o por lo menos no para ella.

Desató el nudo con las manos muy temblorosas, le costó mucho hacerlo; pero al final, pudo luego de luchar contra el maldito enredo. Para ese entonces, sus dedos parecían estar sufriendo un ataque de parkinson y tenían el aspecto de estar saliendo del agua, las palmas estaban empapadas. Como su cuerpo estaba pegado al pecho de Ryu, tenía dificultades para encontrar los extremos de la yukata, sólo podía guiarse por el tacto; y ya estaba desenfrenada. Llevó ambas manos hasta el pecho de su hombre, sintiendo el calor que emanaba; cerró los ojos y lo empujó con brutalidad, cayó apoyado sobre su espalda. Sus labios no se habían alcanzado a separar, así que el brusco movimiento, laceró el labio de Ryu, quien tocó con su dedo índice el labio inferior y luego lamió con su lengua, en un gesto que denotaba erotismo.

El cuerpo de Megumi estaba tomando control de las cosas, ya no le importaba su nerviosismo ni quedar como una fiera ardiente; sólo deseaba a Ryu. De eso era de lo único que estaba segura. Obraba con precisión y no se detenía, Ryu la tumbó esta vez, para lograr que ella se bajara de sus piernas. Al ponerse de pie, la yukata terminó por caerse y Megu lo miró a los ojos, abriendo la boca con la contemplación que tenía de él: la luz de la Luna entraba de forma tenue y sutil por entre las persianas, haciendo brillar las gotas de sudor sobre el torso desnudo del joven. Ryu recordó que su cuerpo se hallaba en su límite por la excitación y volteó, quedando de espaldas a la vista de su amante, se ruborizó más de lo normal, no quería que Megu viera el resultado de su juego de seducción.

- Ya lo dije, no tienes por qué hacerlo -sonó como una súplica, y aun así, había algo en su voz que pedía a gritos que siguiera.

- Pero yo sí quiero, Ryu siempre hace lo que puede por complacerme y yo quiero complacerlo esta vez -habló en tercera persona.

Megu se levantó, poniendo sus blancos pies en la colcha y caminó hasta donde estaba Ryu parado, dándole la espalda. Puso su cara en la espalda del joven, abrazándolo con fuerzas, impidiendo que se fuera más lejos. Vencido por la insistencia de la mujer, volteó su cuerpo entero, dejándose abrazar por Megu y rodeando el frágil torso de ella. Tocó la cabeza de Megumi con la mano derecha, acercándola a su clavícula y bajó el mentón para sumergir su nariz en el cabello de ella.

En ese momento, tan cerca el uno del otro; Megu sintió una dureza presionarse contra su vientre y con una expresión de sorpresa, le lanzó una mirada a Ryu; quien había cruzado su mirada con la de ella; y tenía una expresión muy seria, aun así surgió una sonrisa fugaz de la nada.

- ¿Sientes? No es que no lo desee también, sólo que... me da un poco de pavor. -puso una de sus manos en el mentón de Megu, levantando su cara hasta su altura.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, luego se sentaron sobre el futón sin quitarse las miradas. Los mechones de cabello rosado caían casi como cascadas sobre la frente y los hombros de Megumi, que estaba impactada pero feliz por lo que Ryu acababa de decir; pues le era doloroso sentir que ella era la única que ansiaba que dieran el gran paso. Dejándose llevar por sus impulsos, Megu llevó sus manos hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza de Ryu, acercando sus caras. Abrió la boca para capturar los labios del joven, estaba siendo envuelta por una dulce sensación que comenzaba a humedecer su cuerpo. Comenzaron la habitual batalla entre ambas lenguas que se entrelazaban, hasta que alguno cedía; por esta vez, Megu quería que Ryu tomara el control de la situación, para probar cómo seguía. Él, estiró su lengua lo más que pudo dentro de la cavidad de la joven, como si quisiera llegar hasta su traquea, y puso sus manos en la cola de Megumi, masajeando suavemente. Cuando separaron los labios por la necesidad de respirar por la boca, ya que comenzaban a sofocarse, Megu puso sus manos en el estómago de Ryu.

- Bueno, aun así, todavía quiero más.

Su pelo estaba empapado en sudor, los mechones rosados se volvían algo más oscuros; llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Ryu como ya lo había hecho antes y succionó hasta que él emitió un sonido que estremeció sus entrañas, llenándola del suave cosquilleo de la excitación que viajó desde su pelvis hasta la punta de sus dedos. Quitó sus labios de la piel del joven, comprobando que había quedado una marca que iba a terminar siendo un moretón. _'qué embarazoso' _se dijo a sí misma, pero incluso así, comenzó a desordenarse más el cabello y a quitarse la yukata. Ahora ambos estaban vestidos únicamente con su ropa interior correspondiente, Ryu no pareció inmutarse al verla semidesnuda, pero su cuerpo seguía jugándole muy malas pasadas. Megu dejó caer sus manos sobre los bóxer del hombre, frotando suavemente la tela, él comenzaba a sonrojarse, mientras se aferraba fieramente de las sábanas usando sus fuertes dedos; apretó la mandíbula.

- Ah... Megu -la voz de Ryu estaba flaqueando, comenzaba a quebrarse y ser víctima de sus más sucios deseos-. Como te deseo…

- Yo también, Ryu… yo también.

Cerraron sus bocas, Megu dejó que sus labios rozaran como una pluma los músculos abdominales de Ryu, llegando hasta su ombligo. Su cara estaba roja de calor, más que de rubor era eso… calor, mucho calor. Puso su cavidad oral en el bulto de su bóxer, ante lo que él no pudo evitar dar un sobresalto, que terminó por hacer que sus manos dejaran ir las sábanas y entrelazara sus dedos en los mechones de cabellos rosados que desde su perspectiva veía; de no ser por su identificable color de pelo, podía ser cualquier persona… y eso no le gustaba, quería verse sus ojos al llegar a su límite… que ambos pudieran gozar viendo al otro, que se unieran como un solo ser. Megumi metió sus dedos bajo el elástico de la ropa interior que Ryu portaba, no flaqueó, sabía lo que estaba por hacer y no se iba a arrepentir… no si se trataba de Ryu… de SU Ryu.

Suavemente, la ropa interior bajó deslizándose por sus muslos, llegando hasta sus rodillas; ante esto, Megu sintió una sensación que le asustó, pero podría llegar a gustarle. Se quedó mirándolo unos segundos, con su vista fija en su erección, era cierto lo que él le había dicho, sí la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Sólo se había estado controlando, pero en ese segundo, dejó de pensar en tomar medidas de su miembro o pensar en lo que había pasado antes y miró la cara de Ryu; parecía la de un niño, y ante la penetrante mirada de Megu, algo cambió en su expresión. De un segundo a otro, su expresión se tornó adulta, como si algún inexorable motivo hubiese alterado su actitud.

Tocó el erecto pene de su amante, él comenzó a sonrojarse, aunque sin cambiar la expresión seria que permanecía intacta en su rostro. Con su dedo índice, Megu acarició con mucha suavidad el glande que tenía frente a sus ojos, lo hizo casi rozando su dedo con la ardiente carne. Ryu comenzaba a perderse en el sentimiento que envolvía en un halo su cuerpo, llegaba al completo éxtasis y sólo habían rozado sus cuerpos, sólo había sido tocado... no podía imaginar cuánto más podía aguantar su cuerpo sin estallar.

La joven, sintió como el miembro de Ryu se endurecía más aun, además de una sensible humedad que mojaba su mano. Se sonrió. Había conseguido lo que deseaba, su novio comenzaba a reaccionar, sus facciones se retorcían en expresiones inhóspitas de placer que ella jamás habría creído que existían. Cogió el miembro de Ryu con su mano derecha, iniciando un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo y viceversa. Había empezado de forma lenta y suave, mirando al joven a los ojos, buscando su aprobación; la expresión de Ryu hablaba por sí sola, estaba inmerso en la oleada de sensaciones que lo embargaban. Ahora, en cambio, los movimientos eran más bruscos y rápidos; lo que no dejó de brindarle placer a Ryu, quien seguía con los ojos perdidos.

- Todavía no puedes echarte para atrás –dijo de la nada Megu, mirando con sus ojos de fiera envueltos en fuego-, falta mucho para que termine. Estoy recién precalentando.

Dichas las últimas palabras, mantuvo la boca abierta, Ryu la miró con asombro y curiosidad. La mano que seguía en un movimiento periódico de arriba abajo, detuvo su moción y llevó el aún erecto miembro del joven hasta su boca. Estiró la lengua, tocando apenas con la punta el glande de Ryu; quien fue remecido por la simple acción de sentirse tocado por alguien más que él mismo. Sus manos empezaban a temblar, así que las colocó sobre la cabeza de Megu, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en el casco, dejándose llevar por el ímpetu que lo impulsaba a no detenerla.

Megumi metió completamente la cabeza del miembro en su boca, succionando con sus pálidos labios a un ritmo acelerado; con sus manos, el joven empujaba la cabeza de Megu para que engullera más aun. Gimió, emitiendo un ruido parecido al que una foca hace cuando recibe su porción de comida. Megumi por su parte, sentía en su boca el amargo sabor del sudor y había algo más, un sabor nuevo... que a pesar de ser nuevo, ella entendía bien de qué se trataba lo que comenzaba a brotar desde la punta del miembro de Ryu; el glande llegaba a tocar su faringe y sus mejillas presionaban por el lado, resultando que llegara antes de lo previsto al clímax. Contorsionó su cuerpo, llevando el torso hacia delante y abrazando el dorso de Megumi, de forma en que su pecho quedara tocando la parte posterior de la cabeza de la joven y su cabeza le tocara la espalda.

Megumi tragó lentamente, sin querer saborear, ya que el fofo olor que provenía del líquido blancuzco no le daba muy buena espina; pero tampoco quería escupirlo, se iba a ver algo... extraño, según creía ella. Se mantuvieron en esa posición unos minutos, ahí, Megu pudo comprobar el estado de Ryu: oía sus latidos y estaban tan acelerados como nunca; además su respiración se hallaba entrecortada, como si hubiera sufrido un ataque respiratorio; también su rostro se hallaba enrojecido por el calor y la pérdida de sudor... era como si hubiesen hecho tres horas seguidas de carreras en natación.

- Megu... –murmuró con suavidad el joven, oyéndose unos fuertes respiros mientras su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba.

Megumi no respondió, sabía que no la llamaba, sólo necesitaba decir su nombre para saber que estaba con junto a él, que no era un sueño... era curioso, pero en estos escasas semanas, lo había conocido más a fondo de lo que había podido en tres años cuando se conocieron en el barco que los llevaría al isla. Jamás habrían imaginado que iban a acabar en aquella situación… ¡qué alivio! Sólo era cosa de dejarse llevar.

Había llegado la hora, ya no había ninguna manera de detenerse, se hallaban en el punto en el cual no podían hacer más que seguir, regresar no era opción… ya no. Calmaron sus músculos, estaban demasiado tensos para continuar sin hacer explotar los tejidos musculares. Megu sabía lo que seguía, lo que debía hacer, sí… lo sabía y lo haría ¡Ahora ya! Como por cuarta o quinta vez, tumbó completamente a Ryu sobre el colchón, se sentó sobre su pelvis, quedando la parte inferior de sus cuerpos en contacto. Puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Ryu, que seguía inflándose y desinflándose minuto a minuto, ya iba quedando la última parte, pero a la vez, la más dolorosa.

Cerró los ojos, llevando sus manos hasta su espalda para desabrochar sus sostenes y dejar que sus pechos se liberasen totalmente de los pedazos de tela que los mantenían aprisionados. En eso, sintió los brazos de Ryu rodear su cintura suavemente, poniendo sus manos sobre las de ella, también de forma delicada. La miró a los ojos con sus oscuras irises, fijas y precisas, certeras, apuntando siempre hacia donde debían.

- ¿Quieres que yo…? –no completó la oración, pero se entendía hacia dónde iba, se sonrojó sorprendido de lo que estaba por decir.

- Mm –murmuró asintiendo, también se sonrosó un poco.

Esta vez no intentó detenerla, sino que subió el torso levemente para que sus labios se presionaran contra los de Megu, que abrió los ojos en asombro, pues Ryu estaba empezando a tomar la iniciativa. Estaba feliz, más de lo que las palabras podían explicar… mucho más.

Los dedos de Ryu estaban calientes, casi hirviendo, lo que provocó una reacción en su espalda cuando el viento helado se combinó con su ardiente espalda. Soltó el broche hábilmente con su dedo índice, cayendo al suelo el pedazo de tela escotado. Dejó ir los labios de Megumi y llevó su boca hasta los rosados pezones de ella, que parecían endurecerse con el frío. Estiró la lengua, lamiendo en círculos alrededor de su aureola. Gimió con fuerzas, ya antes había experimentado alguna sensación placentera, pero ninguna como esa. El sonido estremeció su cuerpo entero, detuvo los movimientos, sólo para abrir la boca y casi devorar los rosados pezones que la estaban endurecidos por el frío, emitió un gemido que resonó en la habitación como una exclamación desesperada de ruego –connotaba que quería que todo siguiese. Megu llevó las manos hasta los omoplatos calientes de Ryu, relajando sus articulaciones para que los dedos no terminaran enterrándose en la piel. Se miraron a los ojos, buscando en el otro alguna señal de duda o vacilación; en cambio, Megu inclinó la cabeza y llevó sus labios hasta los de él, Ryu se sonrojó un poco, pero sonrió suavemente… sabía que ya había accedido a seguir.

Megumi metió los dedos debajo del costado de sus bragas, sólo los pulgares entraron, pero fue suficiente. Cerró los ojos, poniéndose aun más roja que antes, ahora… muy nerviosa; Ryu la miró son asombro, era la primera vez que titubeaba. Ella estiró los brazos, deslizando su ropa interior por el muslo, ya estaba hecho, no tenía nada que temer; sólo la continuación podría ser más dolorosa.

Separó sus piernas, sintiendo el contacto de sus cuerpos, Ryu la abrazó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de ella, dejó que su cuerpo bajara en un solo saltito. El erecto miembro de Ryu entró violentamente en su femeneidad, Megu gritó, no pudo evitarlo. Dolía. Ryu la miró con tranquilidad, pero pareció preocuparse.

- Te duele… ¿por qué no te detienes? –dijo Ryu con una voz de súplica nuevamente, sintiendo como una lagrima de los ojos de Megumi bajaba hasta caer sobre su mejilla.

- Duele, pero está bien –sonrió reteniendo un poco las gotas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Al oír la respuesta de Megu, Ryu no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, su principal preocupación era el de herirla… no podía simplemente, era así como la amaba, con alevosía y vehemencia desconocida para su calmo ser. Dejó caer su espalda sobre la colcha, por primera vez, era él quien se dejaba caer, relajó el cuerpo; miró al techo como si sobre ellos, sólo estuviese el crepúsculo y aterciopelado cielo. Megu puso sus manos sobre el pecho de Ryu, sentía el pecho moverse hacia afuera y hacia adentro, él mantuvo sus manos sobre el futón. Dio un pequeño saltito mientras Ryu se preparaba, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos, sus cejas se fruncían, era una sensación deliciosa que lo bañaba. El joven movió sus caderas hacia arriba, empujando su cuerpo dentro de Megu, ambos gimieron al unísono, ahora sí que no había vuelta atrás… sin duda, interrumpir lo que ocurría entonces era tan tonto como intentar levantar un elefante con sus propias manos. Ryu puso sus manos en las caderas de Megumi, enterrando las yemas de sus dedos en la piel, sudaba y su respiración comenzaba a llegar a su límite… si hubiese sido enfermo de asma, de seguro hubiera tenido un ataque ahí mismo, muriendo con una sonrisa en su expresión facial: Era un sufrimiento feliz.

Volvieron a embestirse en uno al otro, chocando los huesos de sus caderas en uno de los movimientos, no iban a durar mucho más así, ambos estaban en sus límites humanos. No había modo de que siguieran en ese vaivén con sus respiros sincronizados, ambas expresiones faciales empezaban a arrugarse, fruncían los ceños, apretaban las mandíbulas. Ya no quedaba más por sudar ni por gemir, casi gritaban en cada embestida, por suerte no había nadie más hospedado en las termas, de lo contrario, sus voces habrían traspasado todas las paredes, seduciendo a las demás parejas. Tal vez la privacidad de la que gozaban les dio la confianza para dar el paso.

Ryu emitió un gemido y sus uñas terminaron por lacerar la piel que cubría la carne de las caderas de Megu, dejó abierta la boca, despegando su espalda de la colcha, apoyando su cabeza aún en el colchón. Megumi lo sintió, llegaba a clímax ella también, así el líquido blancuzco se liberó del cuerpo de Ryu, mojando las sábanas con no sólo sudor y sangre, sino también de los jugos de ambos.

Separaron sus cuerpos, Megu recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Ryu, oyendo los latidos de Ryu, respiraron tranquilamente, mirándose a los ojos con ternura. Se echaron a reír, era cierto… recién lo habían hecho, sí, no era un sueño. Estaban abrazados suavemente, sólo cubiertos de una manta que agarraron.

- Oye Megu –Ryu abrió su boca para pronunciar algunas palabras- no es cierto que me gustes.

- ¿Ah? –Megu lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender lo que decía muy claramente.

- Digo que no es cierto que me gustes –repitió-, eso es porque te amo.

- Sí -Megumi emitió una suave risa-, yo también te amo.

Y mientras el sonido del agua afuera seguía haciendo notorio su movimiento, dentro de la habitación reinó el silencio… sí, se habían quedado dormidos.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

**.n**

**.i**

**Ardiente capítulo, ¿no? XD**

**Bueno, a traducir y explicar.**

**(1) Un futón no es un sofá como lo que muchos conocen, sino que es un colchón que se pone sobre el piso de madera, tiene una almohada alargada y una frazada gruesa. Es típico de las termas, ya que en Japón se usan más las camas ahora.**

**(2) Una yukata: Bien, la yukata es un kimono de uso casual... también típico de Año Nuevo y las termas, para los que practican artes marciales, es como una hakama pero sin ese plástico duro atrás.**

**(3) Lo de "nadie nadie", no fue sin querer sino que adrede, es una repetición para dar más énfasis a lo que quiero expresar, pertenece a las figuras literarias del género lírico.**

**Saludos gente, espero que este capítulo haya saciado sus ansias de RyuxMegu por ahora, luego habrán más encuentros de este tipo, pero ya cumplí; así que el caso volverá a ser mi enfoque dentro de poco.**


	13. Chapter 13: Retorno

**P: Hallo! nOn Pablo reportándose… mi dueña Isa está algo cansada y se fue a dormir, ha sido una dura semana… de... NADA. Creo que tanto ensayar con su banda la agota, porque por el colegio no tiene qué alegar la mujerzuela esta.**

**Bueno, en nombre de Isa… digo que este capítulo es para la Jaiba, hoy es 12 de Diciembre y quiero hacer lo posible por ayudar a Isa a subir todo el material que preparó especialmente para este día en que Reina cumple 17.**

**Feliz cumpleaños, tú que me odias a mí, a Pablín… supongo que no soy tu tipo xD.**

**I: Hehe, déjenlo, está tan fallado como yo. Bueno mi Reinita, qué puedo decirte… más que lo mucho que te amo. ME has ido animando en lo que va de cianuro y no sólo dentro del mundo del fanfiction, sino también en mi vida diaria… te debo mucho. Demasiado como para decirlo en frases tan escuetas y frías como éstas. Para mostrarte lo mucho que significas, tendrías que vivir milenio y medio junto a mí, y seguro no sería suficiente, porque para el amor –de cualquier tipo que sea- no hay límite.**

**Te amo, mujer fría de pocos sentimientos xD… ¡la mujer de hielo! Eso y feliz cumple.**

Capítulo 13: Retorno

Megu despertó del interminable letargo levantando el cuerpo del colchón, miró hacia uno de sus lados y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la espalda descubierta de Ryu. Ya sentada, sintió una puntada entre sus piernas _'Auch', _se quejó… era cierto, anoche ambos lo habían hecho. Empezó a reírse silenciosamente, imaginando aún las imágenes de la noche anterior, tapándose la boca para no despertar al joven que dormía a su lado. En eso, sintió las ganas de hacer algo, dejó que su palma hiciera lo que anhelaba y con ella le tocó el cabello a Ryu, acariciando los mechones con detención.

- Hmm… ¿qué pasa? –el joven volteó a mirarla con una sonrisa en sus labios, bostezaba.

- Nada, nada –agitó las manos a modo de excusa- tan sólo quería tocarte…

- Heh –Ryu se sentó frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas y le besó suavemente la punta de la nariz.

Ya de vuelta en el hotel, el departamento que les habían entregado para habitar temporalmente se les hacía tan grande estando solos… ninguno de los otros chicos había llegado. Se sentaron en el sillón, uno al lado del otro, Ryu pasó su brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Megu y la atrajo a él lo más que pudo; ella le siguió el juego, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este. Al rato, se tomaron las manos y se las acariciaron suavemente con los dedos, tanto se relajaron con esto, que ni notaron cuando cayeron prisioneros de Orfeo.

Habían pasado unas horas cuando una mano alertó a Megu: Kyu y los otros habían llegado al depto. Llegaron haciendo ruido, pero ni modo, ellos estaban durmiendo de forma tan pacífica que no lo notaron; esto es, hasta el momento en que Kinta decidió tocarle la cabeza a Megu. Ella al notar que se habían quedado dormidos, miró hacia los lados algo desorientada y un poco sorprendida de estar con ropa –olvidando que no era de madrugada todavía-; sin embargo, parecieron funcionarle las neuronas de nuevo y se puso alerta, viendo que todos los demás chicos habían llegado y ella estaba… babeándole la ropa a Ryu.

- Nee, Ryu –se frotó los ojos con las manos y movió levemente al joven por los hombros, repitiendo el movimiento hasta que despertara.

- ¡¿Ah?! –se sobresaltó el joven de cabellos azules, una reacción que a Megu le pareció muy tierna y bastante poco vista en él- ¿qué pasa?

- Mira –la pelirrosa le tomó las mejillas sonriendo, obligándolo a mirar hacia el living-, ya llegaron los chicos.

- Perfecto –pronunció Ryu con cierta excitación, como si estuviera por arder en llamas- entonces, volvamos a poner manos a la obra.

- ¡Sí! –exclamaron todos los chicos de la sección Q, alzando sus puños con entusiasmo.

Al llegar a la gran edificación, el aire parecía un poco denso por la ausencia de ellos, como que hacían falta. En eso, Shou apreció, saltando sobre Kyu con su normal ánimo... pero algo andaba mal, su rostro estaba pálido y tenía las ojeras marcadas bajo sus ojos. A pesar de que le preguntaron si todo estaba bien, él sólo repuso que no había nada malo.

- Es sólo que –comenzó el joven de cabellos rojizos-, desde que se fueron, se nos hizo pequeño el equipo y redoblamos nuestros turnos.

Como era natural, todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, todo parecía volver a su estado. Salvo una cosa: Ryu y Tamaki. Cuando los chicos volvieron, a pesar de que nadie lo notó, ambos se dieron una mirada bastante amenazante, con la que se dejaron en claro la falta de simpatía que se tenían. Estuvieron leves segundos manteniendo las miradas, y luego se apartaron la vista, con lo que pronto, todos estaban en sus respectivos sitios. A la semana, ya todos trabajaban a la velocidad que debían, en sus secciones, cada uno intentaba dar partes para el rompecabezas que a penas estaba con una decimosexta parte de las piezas dispuestas.

De repente un día, la calma del centro de investigaciones se vio interrumpida por la gritadera que armó uno de los jóvenes de la sección Q.

- ¡Ryu, Kyu, Megu, Kinta! –exclamó Kazuma corriendo por los pasillos como demente.

- ¡Cállate, niño! –pareció algo molesto Kinta por los perturbadores chillidos del menor.

- ¡No! Es que… es que… -comenzó a tartamudear, cosa que nunca le pasaba.

- Kazuma –se le dirigió Ryu con calma-, respira, traga saliva y ahora… cuéntanos.

- Acompáñenme a balística –contestó-. Tenemos el informe completo de la bala que perforó el cuerpo del padre de la primera víctima que hallamos.

- ¿Ah? –Megu cuestionó, pensando que era algo sin ninguna importancia, era una simple bala, cualquier persona podría tener acceso a esa clase de armas- ¿y qué hay de curioso con la bala, Kazuma?

- Si les digo –se subió los lentes, ajustándolos cómodamente sobre su tabique-, no me creerían.

- Hah –dejó salir una carcajada Ryu, lo que hizo que todos le miraran fijamente-, parece que el chico tiene algo interesante entre manos.

Kazuma los guió a través de los largos pasillos, caminando al frente de todos, mientras ellos lo seguían. Llegaron hasta la sala donde estaban los especialistas, examinando la bala minuciosamente, mientras ellos ingresaban detrás del menor de los cinco. El chico de cabellos castaños los detuvo, dejándolos de pie frente a una máquina.

- ¿de qué me pierdo? –entró de súbito Shou, casi chocando a Kinta por atrás.

- Bien –comenzó lentamente Kazuma- Shou, hazme el favor de mirar a través de la lente esta bala.

- Claro… -movió la cabeza hacia un costado, todavía algo confundido por las cosas que le decía el menor.

Obedeció al pie de la letra, caminando hasta la máquina, puso las manos a los lados del objeto e inclinó su cabeza para mirar por la lente. Rotó la bala unas cuántas veces, hasta que su mirada alertó a todos, haciendo que le miraran con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, Shou? –preguntó Kyu, mirando fijamente el pálido semblante del joven investigador.

- La bala, tiene el grabado de nuestro centro de investigaciones.

- ¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron todos, empujándose por ir a ver la bala.

- Eso significa que la persona que le disparó al padre de la víctima Osora-san, tenía acceso a las armas del establecimiento –postuló Ryu, haciendo que el desorden formado se disipara- ¿o…?

- Cierto –hizo su entrada Haru, parándose al lado de Kazuma-. Nuestras armas están bajo llave, la única forma de entrar a la sala de ellas, es por la puerta del cuarto. La llave la tenemos los miembros del centro.

- ¿Quiénes tienen acceso a esa llave? –repuso Kyu, intentando sacar más información.

- Yo tengo una, Tamaki tiene una, Shingo tiene… Aoi, Shou, el escuadrón de francotiradores; y una muy larga lista de etcéteras –contestó Haru, respirando-. Para ser más conciso, todos tenemos nuestra llave; y por lo tanto, acceso a la sala de armas.

- Las personas que entran y salen de la habitación, ¿no quedan registrados en algún sitio? –continuó con las preguntas Megu, dirigiéndose a Haru.

- Hay cámaras de vigilancia por doquier aquí, son medidas de seguridad para que nadie entre y salga sin que lo sepamos.

- ¿Y dónde están las cámaras que dan hacia la sala de armas? –abrió la boca Kinta, dejando que su curiosidad de perro sabueso lo guiara.

- Asunto confidencial –contestó tajante Tamaki, que había llegado al balística recién-. Esas son cosas que no se pueden revelar, incluso nosotros no sabemos bien dónde están ubicadas todas. Para ser exacto, sólo el equipo de seguridad sabe bien dónde están.

- Miren la hora –dijo Haru- en menos de quince minutos debemos cerrar hoy… ¿queda algo que quieran hacer, para dejarlos hacerlo en paz?

- Yo quiero revisar una cosa, ¿vale? –Ryu levantó su mano izquierda, dejando salir su voz.

- Entonces nos vemos en el hotel –le sonrió Megu, saliendo con los demás chicos.

Así volvió la sección Q casi completa al hotel, se instalaron en la mesa y comenzaron a comer, dejaron el puesto de Ryu tal cual como si él hubiera estado: Con su taza, plato, cuchillo, tenedor, etc., y así quedó intacto. Todos terminaron con sus refrigerios y se fueron a holgazanear a la sala de descanso sobre el sillón, menos Megu que permaneció sentada en la mesa esperando a Ryu.

Al buen rato, el rumor de la puerta, hizo que espabilara de nuevo. Se paró y corrió a recibir al joven de mechones azules a la puerta, estaba contenta con su llegada, casi como un perrito.

- ¡Ryu! –saltó encima de él, abrazándolo con fuerzas-. Por fin volviste, te guardé comida.

- Gracias –agradeció de forma cortante y natural, un tanto más frío que otras veces, pero Megu no pareció notarlo-. Cuando vayamos a domir, te contaré acerca de lo que me quedé haciendo, mañana en la mañana les cuento a los demás.

Transcurrieron los minutos y ya era hora de que todos empezaran a prepararse para dormir. Ryu y Megu se fueron a la habitación de ella a acostarse, mientras que los demás chicos fueron a su habitación compartida.

La pareja se acomodó en la cama, sentándose sobre el colchón suavemente. Megu ayudó a Ryu a quitarse el abrigo, y lo dejó sobre una silla; así como también él la ayudó con su ropa. Una vez estuvieron listos, el joven abrió la boca.

- Revisé las cintas de seguridad con los guardias.

- ¿De verdad? –dio un sobresalto Megu, fue repentino. Esto podría significar mucho para el caso.

- Te cuento…

**XXX**

**(dos horas antes)**

La sección Q se había separado en dos grupos: los que iban a irse al hotel y luego estaba yo.

Había decidido ir a ver esas cintas de seguridad, me costó un montón evadir a los guardias pesados que no querían dejarme pasar… pero al final, lo logré.

Entré en esa sala con numerosos televisores, empezando a observar los ángulos de cada imagen, intentando descifrar dónde estaban ubicados. Al final, dejé de darle importancia e hice lo que había venido a hacer: hablar con el encargado.

- Necesito ver el registro que tienen de las cintas de seguridad –fui directo al grano, no disponía de tanto tiempo como para malgastarlo-. ¿Puede mostrármelas?

- ¿De cuál área necesita? –preguntó un poco tajante, yo también lo había sido, así que era natural que me respondiera así.

- Ehh… -dirigí mi vista hacia los televisores y apunté a uno-. Ese.

- Bien, entonces –se levantó y caminó a la habitación contigua, haciéndome un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera- sígame, ¿qué días necesita?

Sonreí, cerrando los ojos y luego le miré fijamente- todos los de la semana pasada.

Me miró fijamente, poniendo al principio una expresión un tanto escéptica; pero luego sonrió y sacó todos los videos. Revisamos uno a uno los días que teníamos de la semana actual y la pasada, que era el margen de tiempo posible para el robo de las armas.

**XXX**

- ¿Y? –preguntó Megu con mucha curiosidad- ¿qué onda con eso?

- Nadie fuera del centro de investigaciones ha entrado entre la semana pasada y esta –pestañeó Ryu y luego hizo una mueca malévola, casi de triunfo-. Eso quiere decir, que la persona que sacó el arma del centro y, probablemente el cómplice del asesino… es alguien del centro.

**.f**

**.i**

**.n**

… **¡¡¡¡Ha acabado el capítulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bien, por un segundo, ¡creí que no iba a lograrlo! Pero lo hice después de todo.**

**Feliz Cumple, Reina, casi me alcanzas ya ^^**

**Bien, nada más que decir, nos vemos.**


	14. Capítulo 14: Intromisión

**Nota de autora: acompañen el crimen con "The Feast of Blood" de "Sopor Aeternus". Disfruten, mis queridos fans.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Intromisión**

La casa está oscura, es la hora perfecta para atacar. El hombre de unos treinta años, calvo, se agazapaba tras ese árbol, esperando el momento perfecto para entrar al sitio. La chica, por lo visto se llamaba Rina Moudou, una chica de unos 16 años a la vista. _"Perfecta edad"_, se dijo a sí mismo el victimario, que acechaba a su próxima presa. Por lo que había investigado y observado, dentro de unos minutos iba a salir a la terraza a tomar aire: todos los días como por las once de la noche, cuando sus padres salían, apoyaba sus codos en los barrotes del balcón y miraba el cielo estrellado, calmada.

Miró el reloj. Marcaba las once con cinco minutos; ahora tenía que verse su silueta desde el ángulo donde estaba oculto él. Empezó a levantarse, arreglando su negra ropa y agarrando los implementos que guardaba en el bolso de mano. _"Bien, ya es hora"_, pensó, empezando a treparse por el árbol que daba cerca del balcón. No se veía nadie en la calle, las luces estaban brillando, sin embargo, el árbol daba una sombra perfecta ese día, él mismo había estudiado cuándo estaría la luz dispuesta para poder subir al árbol sin mayores problemas. Ya sobre la rama, se puso los guantes quirúrgicos y el gorro para proteger que ningún rastro de cuero cabelludo fuera a caérsele en medio del forcejeo con la chica.

Saltó, quedando colgado de los barrotes de la terraza, agarrándose con firmeza. No podía saltar directo al balcón, con eso hubiera hecho demasiado ruido por sus zapatos con punta metálica; no había manera de darse tal lujo, seguro alguien oía el ruido y llamaba a los policías reportando robo. Ser atrapado sólo iba a quitarle el placer de mutilar en paz. Trepó lentamente, subiendo al balcón por la penumbra; con su ropa negra era imposible ser visto entre las sombras... claro que no podía permitirse andar por la luz: no había lugar para equivocaciones.

Volvió a agazaparse en la esquina más oscura del balcón y esperó, hasta que vio la figura de la chica: una adolescente de cabellos castaños, delgada, de piel levemente tostada... una perfecta princesa. _"Genial, disfrutaré destruyendo esto"_. Lentamente caminó agachado, y cuidando que su ropa no sonara con el roce de la tela. Se paró detrás de ella con un paño húmedo que había preparado mientras la esperaba en aquel rincón lúgubre. _"Querido Cianuro, acá vamos de nuevo"_. Sonrió, llevando su mano hacia la nariz de ella, presionándola hacia él. Rina no alcanzó a forcejear ni a sacudirse, la dosis era suficiente como para ser usada a una distancia de tres centímetros y aún así dormirle al instante.

-Eso fue fácil -dijo en voz baja, sonriendo por lo simple que había sido-. Debí haber usado esta dosis hace un montón de tiempo, ahorra escándalos.

Tomó las muñecas de la chica y la arrastró hacia adentro, cerrando cortinas y ventanas detrás. Abrió el bolso negro de cuero, buscando cuerdas y mordazas, luego acercó una silla; empezaba a sonreír por el triunfo... tal vez demasiado temprano. Levantó a la chica, sentándola en la silla, mientras comenzaba a quitarle la ropa y a apilarla en el piso. Sacó las cuerdas del bolso y le amarró las cuatro extremidades a la silla. _"Esta silla es perfecta, ¡parece que me estuviera esperando!"_, pensó para sí mismo.

-¡¿Quién es usted?! -sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una extraña voz: era un hombre- ¡¿Qué le hace a mi novia?!

-Mierda.

El joven corrió escaleras abajo, buscando el teléfono para llamar a la policía, pero el calvo se le interpuso. Lo agarró de la ropa cuando iba a bajar los primeros escalones y luego le dio un fuerte empujón, haciendo que éste rodara escalera abajo, dándose un golpe en la cabeza y quedado inconsciente. _"Tssk... otro problema"_. Bajó caminando tranquilo y agarró al chico de la pierna derecha, arrastrándolo escaleras abajo hasta dejarlo en el sótano. Fue a buscar a la chica y repitió el camino.

_**30 minutos después**_

-Auch... -el joven despertaba adolorido, quería tocarse la cabeza, pero sintió que su cuerpo estaba impedido y se sacudió. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta por qué.

-¿Nunca te habían amarrado? -miró en dirección de la voz oscura que le hablaba. El hombre le sonreía, hablando de forma bastante coloquial- Ya que parecías no querer cooperar, tuve que amarrarte.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Rina? -preguntó, sin escuchar lo que le decía el treintañero.

-Cállate, niño.

-¡No soy ningún niño! Tengo nombre, ¡y es Kai! -respondió con violencia, empezando a bombardear al calvo con preguntas- ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le hiciste, monstruo?

-Mira, te diré una sola cosa...

Kai le miró a los ojos, escuchando atento y viéndolo caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación. Lo hizo unas cinco veces, fue hacia una esquina con las manos atrás, y cuando volvió inclinó el cuerpo hacia adelante y sus negros ojos se fijaron en el joven. Movió levemente los brazos hacia sus costados y, de momento a otro, le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, provocando que el joven se arqueara hacia adelante, escupiendo sangre, mientras que su rostro se ensuciaba con el polvo del piso mezclado con la sustancia roja.

-Creo que no estás en la mejor posición para hacer peticiones -movió el cuerpo hacia atrás, haciendo un gesto explicativo con las manos abiertas. Volvió a sonreír y miró a Kai a los ojos, apuntándole-. Sólo mírate, chico, estás atado con las manos atrás y tus tobillos también lo están. Podrías pedirme las cosas con más cariño.

El joven seguía tosiendo sangre en el suelo y escupiendo saliva que se le mezclaba con la tierra. Por un minuto volvió la mirada al hombre mayor, mirando cómo agarraba una silla y la volteaba, revelando a la chica, mientras apoyaba los codos sobre la cabeza de Rina.

-Aquí está -habló el psicópata, moviéndola-. ¡Ey! Despierta, chica.

Llegó a saltar con el brusco movimiento del hombre, quien la sacudió de forma bien violenta, haciéndole doler el cuello. Veía borroso y el cuerpo entero le dolía, sentía como si un auto la hubiera arrollado. Pestañeó repetidas veces, aclarando la vista. En ese momento vio a Kai amarrado en el suelo, arrastrándose como un gusano.

-¡Kai! -exclamó, haciendo un movimiento para ir hacia donde él estaba... sin darse cuenta que estaba en ropa interior y atada a una silla, con lo que sólo consiguió caer al suelo con silla y todo.

-¡Rina! -se arrastró hacia donde ella había caído.

-Ay, qué tierno encuentro -el calvo puso una mano en su frente, fingiendo melodrama-. Lástima que no durará mucho.

Se dirigió hacia donde estaba la silla tirada y la levantó, incluso teniendo a la joven encima de ésta. Kai se agarró de la pierna del treintañero a la vez que éste hacía sus cosas, pero él -en cambio- no pareció interesarse por el joven, ni siquiera por el estorbo que le suponía. Muy por el contrario, dejó cómodamente posicionada la silla, poniéndola contra la pared, todo esto con el chico casi colgándole de la pierna como podía.

De un momento a otro, el hombre estiró la pierna, dándole una buena patada en la cara al joven que se arrastraba, haciendo que lo soltara. Enseguida lo agarró del cuerpo y lo lanzó contra un extremo de la habitación.

-¡¡Ah!! -dejó salir un doloroso quejido, mientras la nariz le sangraba por la patada que había recibido recién.

-Bueno, guapo -empezó riéndose, mientras caminaba hacia el joven-. Es la hora de decir adiós, despídete del mundo que conoces.

Miró alrededor, buscando el objeto que había visto por ahí tirado, y ahí estaba lustroso el gran arma que buscaba, apoyada contra una pared lejana la encontró: una majestuosa hacha de cinco kilos, capaz de arrancar cualquier extremidad con sólo dirigirla a su presa. La tomó de la madera, levantándola con fuerza, con lo que apuntaba al techo con el inmaculado filo que ahora conocería la sangre, saborearía el dulce néctar del que estaba destinado a beber.

-¡¡¡¡No!!!! -gritó la joven, cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Déjalo ir, es a mí a quien quieres.

-"¡No! Déjalo ir... es a mí a quien..." Bla bla bla -se burló el hombre-. Grita lo que quieras, aquí nadie te escuchará.

Kai vio el filo aproximándose a su cabeza y tragó la saliva que tenía en su boca, la que ya estaba mezclada con la sangre de su nariz. Cerró los ojos: era el fin de su camino. El sonido del hacha enterrándose en la carne y luego en la tierra lo anunció. Un chorro de sangre salpicó la ropa del calvo.

-¡¡¡Aaaaah!!! -el largo alarido de la joven se extendió por el sótano, incluso sabiendo que jamás el sonido iba a salir de esa cárcel.

Y las carcajadas del hombre parecían como ruidos saliendo de las entrañas del mismo infierno, no había posibilidad de que un ser humano fuera tan desquiciado, tenía que ser de otra dimensión.

"_Ha ha ha ha"_

Megumi despertó de un sobresalto de repente, lo que hizo despertar a su compañero de cama, que la miró de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, Megu? -Ryu se ordenó el pelo que empezaba a molestarle para mirarla a la cara-. ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

No pareció escucharle, tenía la mirada en blanco, de alguna forma estaba perdida viendo un punto ciego de la habitación, así que Ryu se sentó y la sacudió un poco para hacerla volver en sí.

-Vamos, ¿qué te pasa? -la miró preocupado.

-Ah... Ryu, eres tú, qué alivio -se abrazó al pecho desnudo del joven, quedándose pegada a éste-. Tuve un muy mal sueño y me duele el cuerpo.

-¿Es culpa mía que te duela el cuerpo? -la miró interrogante.

-No, anoche fue genial -estampó un suave beso en el cuello de Ryu, poniéndole las manos sobre su espalda-. Me duele la espalda y el torso, no las piernas.

-Ah, entiendo -pasó su mano por el pelo de Megu, enredando sus dedos entre los rosados mechones de cabello-. ¿Deberíamos levantarnos?

-Ya lo creo -respondió sin soltarlo; más aún, se puso cómoda.

-Vamos, si no me sueltas no nos podemos levantar -Ryu se movió un poco, haciendo que la joven lo soltara.

A los minutos después, se fueron a comer algo con los demás chicos de la sección Q. Kyu parecía estar durmiendo todavía, y Kinta bostezaba como lobo marino. Kazuma los miraba a todos y le parecía curiosa, incluso graciosa la escena: estaban todos tan adormecidos. De repente giró la cabeza hacia Megu y Ryu, que habían llegado juntos de la habitación "femenina". Como la única mujer era ella, tenía derecho a un cuarto que no debía compartir con nadie. Hizo una mueca burlesca.

-¿Qué tal la noche, Ryu, Megu? -puso los codos sobre la mesa, esperando atentamente la respuesta.

-Eh... -se miraron sonrojados, esperando que alguno de los dos respondiera. Ante la momificación de Megu frente a la pregunta, Ryu se decidió a hablar- Dormimos bastante bien, ¿cierto?

"¿Esa mirada se dirigió a mí?", seguía sin reaccionar la joven, hasta que sacudió la cabeza y sonrió lo más natural que pudo.

-Sí, eres bastante abrazable, Ryu.

Un telefonazo. Kyu se levantó de golpe, cosa que pareció despertarlo de mejor modo.

-¿Aló? -contestó bostezando- ¡¿Qué?!... Sí... vamos de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa, Kyu? -Kinta lo miró con cara de perro curioso- ¿Quién era? ¿Qué quería?

-Era del centro de investigación -comentó-. Ocurrió otro asesinato.

* * *

_**.f**_

_**.i**_

_**.n**_

_**Ok! Cuántos meses han pasado desde la última actualización? Estoy algo floja, total... la universidad es buena razón para hacerse la loca y no cumplir con sus deberes xD...**_

_**bueno... estoy cansada... tengo clases temprano mañana... -bosteza- chau...**_

_**FREEDERTH OUT!**_

_**PD: Gracias a mi gran beta...-cough cough- a mi amor, por haber arreglado este disparate de fic, que si bien no escribo "pésimo" tampoco escribo del todo bien. Además la paja y la distracción de siempre, hace que me coma palabras xDD... pero bueno... gracias a ella, espero que sea más fácil leer este capítulo n__n**_

_**¡¡¡LES ORDENO QUE LE DEN LAS GRACIAS, O LO LAMENTARÁN Ò.Ó!!!**_


End file.
